Bleu comme une orange
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Recueil de ficlet/OS GrimmIchi, yaoi, à lire en fonction de vos âges respectifs. Thèmes variés allant d'un dieu transformé en chat à des enfants battus. En arrêt provisoire pendant l'écriture de Luka et Une Légende Oubliée, reprise dans quelques mois!
1. Vote de départ

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je suis d'excellente humeur, me voilà de retour pour vous proposer une nouvelle fic mais cette fois, les choses se passeront différemment !

L'univers de Bleach et les beaux bishos que je traumatise sont à :

_Tite Kubo_

Tout d'abord, cette fic est :

un recueil de ficlet (2/3 chap) et de One-Shot

Ici, un seul couple, très souvent rating T ou M :

GrimmjowXIchigo

donc YAOI!

(et Ichi toujours uke !)

Les genres pourront aller de :

Humour à drame en passant par romance ou angst etc… (je préciserai si ça finit vraiment très mal...)

Ensuite, je ne vais pas me contenter de vous faire lire, vous allez participer ! Je propose quelques idées de sujet :

X

UA / Plusieurs chapitres

De Profundis Clamavi

Rating M (drogue + sexe) / Angst/Hurt/Comfort et Romance

Ichigo a besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour sa famille. Mais quand on est jeune, sans diplôme et beau, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Conseillé par un homme, il se retrouve à travailler dans un bar gay et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit par franchir la limite. Avec un pied dans la drogue, l'autre désespérément sur Terre pour tenter de garder l'équilibre, sa vie devient un ramassis de bourdes et d'échecs. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un homme qui décide de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce joli visage… pour tenter de le tirer du gouffre où il se noie.

Pour cette fic, possibilité d'en faire une fic à chapitres (entre 5 ou 10) mais elle viendra beaucoup plus lentement.

X

UA / Ficlet

Je ne fais que hanter et sortir

Rating T ou M / Romance, Surnaturel

Grimmjow est mort depuis longtemps et ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à rejoindre une sorte d'au-delà. Il ne sait presque plus qui il est : ses souvenirs s'effacent. Depuis combien de temps erre-t-il? Pourquoi est-il mort? Quel est son nom déjà ? Alors qu'il cherchait de quoi changer son ennui quotidien il tombe sur un jeune homme qui peut le voir. Qui est ce garçon ? Pourrait-il l'aider à trouver le repos ?

X

UA / Ficlet

Kitty Kat

Rating M / Humour et Romance

Grimmjow est un kami qui aime beaucoup la bagarre. Mais les vieux kami ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprit que lui et Grimmjow se retrouve prisonnier d'un corps de chat en guise de punition. Pour retrouver son corps d'avant et retourner chez les kami, il doit se montrer docile et doux de son plein gré, et autant dire que c'est pas gagné. Et petit 'hic', il n'a pas autant de pouvoir dans le corps de cette bestiole et forcément, il s'attire des ennuis…

X

Maintenant, vous votez !

Quelle histoire en première ? En seconde ? Faites vos jeux !

Aucune idée ne vous plaît ? Vous pensez avoir une idée de-la-mort-qui-tue ?

Proposez ! Je verrai si la commande me plaît !

Considérez cette fic comme constamment en cours d'écriture/parution tant que je n'ai pas précisément dit que c'était fini pour de bon

Régulièrement, je reviendrai avec un chapitre 'break' où je vous proposerai de nouvelles idées qui me tiennent à cœur !

Je ne prends aucun engagement concernant un rythme de parution, la chose étant faite sur demande, je ne peux pas prendre d'avance :) Alors soyez patients et rassurez-vous, je ne laisse jamais une fic en plan !

Pour le moment, je commencerai dans deux jours la publication d'une première lancée en deux chapitres intitulée :

La Sérénade en Graou majeur

Vous êtes pas emballés ? Bah allez-vous en hein, je vous retiens pas. Vous avez une envie monstre de yaoi avec le plus beau couple de Bleach ?(ceci est totalement objectif u.u) Une seule chose à faire :

Review !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et je vous attends impatiemment !

Crazyitachi~


	2. La Sérénade en Graou majeur part 1

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude... Merci Tite Kubo!

**Annonce des votes** : Le grand gagnant est De Profundis Clamavi ! qui sera publiée dès que la Sérénade sera finie. En **second**, nous avons Kitty Kat et en **troisième** Je ne fais que hanter et sortir ! La demande proposée par EstrellaYYA suivra en quatrième position ! (je réfléchis encore à ta demande Xiara, l'idée me plaît, faut trouver le contexte!)

Contexte de cette ficlet : Après la bataille contre Aizen, Ichigo a ses pouvoirs, les méchants sont pas tous morts et certains sont même réhabilités!

Narration à la première personne, **point de vue de Grimmjow** ! / Rating :**T pour ce chapitre **/ Bêta :** Lombric-sama, **d'ailleurs, l'idée vient d'elle, merci Lombriiiiiiic ! :P Tu l'auras eu ton cadeau après... quelques mois :)

_edit : les réponses aux anonymes sont en bas_

* * *

><p><span>La Sérénade en Graou majeur<span>

_Partie 1_

On se lance encore un regard, inquiet et suspicieux sur les bords. Gin le cache mieux que les autres, il faut dire qu'il connait un peu la maison aussi. Les fêtes bien arrosées avec réunion complète des fukutaisho plus les taisho les moins coincés, forcément, ça rend bien. On s'est fait arnaquer avec l'Espada.

Je regarde ça d'un œil un peu désabusé. C'est vrai que je suis bien content de boire du saké, j'en avais franchement marre du thé du mégalo national. Entre se bourrer la gueule au thé et au saké, y'a pas photo.

En résumé, les 'coincés' de Soul Society sont peut-être pas si coincés que ça. Enfin, ceux qu'on a vus pour la réhabilitation donnaient l'impression d'avoir confondu le placard à balais et le coussin où ils posaient leur fesses, mais bon, c'est pas tellement le sujet.

Je reprends donc. Le serpent vicelard est tranquillement en train de picoler avec une blonde aux formes plus que généreuses. Ils sont bien joyeux et matent sans vergogne un petit blond qui, jusqu'à présent me filait froid dans le dos avec son regard glauque. Faut croire qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le nez y'a plus de bonne humeur.

D'ailleurs, c'était zarb parce que le petit blond, l'ancien fukutaicho de Gin si j'ai bien suivi, est suivi du regard par un autre fukutaicho. Et celui-là, il est pas aussi saoul que le mec dont il observe le déhanché depuis tout à l'heure… Sans parler du 69 sur sa joue. Au moins, je sais que celui-là est dangereux.

Et je parle même pas de l'autre taré au kimono rose qui fait un concours de beuverie avec la Tête d'ananas, Face d'ampoule et un autre qui passe son temps à se recoiffer sans boire de trop. On dirait qu'il guette le moment où Face d'ampoule roulera sous la table.

Nell a été embarquée par plusieurs filles. Y'a la petite avec les cheveux noirs que j'avais blessée à un moment. La copine d'Ichigo me semble. Y'a aussi Inoue. C'est bien la seule dont je suis sûr du nom. Elle est toujours aussi bébête sur les bords mais, point positif, comme Ichigo est pas là, j'en aurais moins le crâne des « Kurosaki-kuuuuuun ».

Du coup, je me fais un peu chier dans mon coin. Okay, c'était très lourd l'ambiance aux réunions d'espada, okay, le thé au jasmin on en avait tous ras-le-bol, mais bon, si c'était pour tomber dans le repère de la débauche… Okay, on s'amusera quelque temps mais bon.

« Oh ! Grimminou tire une de ces têtes ! »

Je me fige, les poings serrés, prêt à frapper le fou qui a osé m'appeler comme ça.

« T'veux crever ? »

Tout le monde se tait dans le bar, même Gin, il semble inquiet pour moi. Bah quoi ? L'autre tarée qui accompagne un autre type bizarre avec un bob m'insulte, normal que je riposte, non ?

Fallait peut-être pas en fait. Quand je me réveille, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne et Nell vient me prévenir qu'il ne faut pas menacer Yoruichi et Urahara, parce qu'ils sont d'abord très forts, et ensuite complètement barrés.

Ah, c'est bon à savoir.

Je me redresse et me masse la tête. Je regarde tout autour, ils sont tous assis autour d'une grande table et semblent moins ivres que tout à l'heure. C'est trop étrange. Nell me lance un regard inquiet, je fronce les sourcils.

« Hé ! Il est où Gin ? »

Gros vent. J'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. J'étais déjà pas pour l'idée de faire une fête pour notre 'réhabilitation' mais là…

« Il n'a pas tenu parole. »

Je hoche la tête et répond à la fille à la grosse poitrine.

« Bah, c'est un traître, ça t'étonne ?

-Non, coupa le gars au bob, il n'a pas respecté le jeu ~ »

Oh là, j'aime pas du tout sa voix chantante, mais alors pas du tout. Je passe peut-être pour un con qui veut tout le temps taper sur tout ce qui bouge, mais j'ai de l'instinct, et en particulier celui de survie. Et là, quelque chose me dit que j'ai mis, malgré moi, les pieds dans quelque chose de grave.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! gueule Yoruichi. Si tu réponds bien sagement, comme Nelliel, il t'arrivera rien ! »

Je grogne. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Hors-de-question que je reste. Je me relève d'un bond, main dans les poches, et je fais mine de partir quand on m'interpelle.

« On aurait la trouille, Jaggerjack ? »

Face d'ampoule et tête d'ananas me provoquent. J'esquisse un sourire carnassier.

« Quand vous voulez on se fritte. Mais là, ça commence à m'saouler. J'veux faire d'autres trucs.

-Ouais, c'est ça. T'as la trouille. »

La Rangiku, elle m'court sur le haricot autant que son pote le serpent. A noter, me méfier du duo de psychopathes.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires. J'veux juste qu'on m'lâche la grappe. »

Visiblement, ils ont pas compris le message parce que, la seconde d'après, la psychopathe qui a déjà essayé de me tuer me saute dessus et, aidée de son fou furieux de copain, ils m'obligent à me rasseoir. J'ai jamais eu peur de mourir de ma vie. Ni eu peur de souffrir avant de mourir. Mais là…

J'ai comme l'impression que même Aizen n'était pas aussi sadique…

« Ça m'saoule ! Vous pouvez pas m'laisser partir ? J'suis pas vot' pote j'vous signale !

-Grincheux. »

Je fais volte-face vers le mec narcissique.

« C'quoi ton problème ? Continue d'reluquer Face d'ampoule et fiche-moi la paix. »

Un grand éclat de rire retentit. Je savais pas que ce que j'avais dit était drôle. Ils sont tous barges, ces shinigami. Même Nell a l'air de s'amuser… Enfin, vu comment elle colle Ichigo en l'appelant bizarrement, je devrais peut-être pas m'occuper de sa santé mentale. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Face d'ampoule qui n'aime pas trop mon surnom.

« Bon, on voit bien que ça t'emmerde ! » commença Rangiku.

Tu crois ça ?

« Alors on va faire un deal. Tu joues gentiment à notre jeu et on te lâche la grappe pour l'éteeeeernité !

-Juré ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Si Gin a réussi à se faire avoir à un jeu de vicieux ou de manipulateur, enfin bref, s'il a perdu à un jeu de tordu, j'ai peu de chance d'y arriver. Mais entre Yoruichi et son pote et leur petit jeu…

« C'quoi vot' connerie… »

Le mec au bob a l'air content. Il tape dans ses mains et agite son éventail. Ils sont tous tarés, je vous dis…

« C'est un jeu humain ! Ça t'aidera à te familiariser avec eux ! »

Inoue a presque l'air sérieuse.

« Parce que t'crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'me familiariser avec eux ? »

Non, sérieux, elle a cru quoi ? Je roule des yeux. En plus d'être tarés, certains sont cons. Ça suffit pas d'être une panthère pour leur faire comprendre que non, je n'aime pas la compagnie, oui, je suis asocial, et oui, j'ai envie de me casser. Non, visiblement non.

« C'est action ou vérité ! »

Je marque un blanc. Je sens venir le tas de cendre.

« Et si on fait pas, y'a un gage ?

-Tu réfléchis vite ! J'pensais pas que y'avait un cerveau sous la tignasse », dit celui qui avait une tête d'ananas.

Je lui lance un regard méprisant. Là, maintenant, j'ai envie de sortir et de me faire une bonne baston. Bien dommage que l'autre shinigami soit pas là. Ils ont bien invité Inoue, ils auraient pu l'inviter aussi.

« Alors, je choisis l'un et si je fais pas, je finis torturé comme Gin.

-Il a tout compris. »

Je grogne après la réflexion du narcissique. Action, je sens qu'ils vont choisir quelque chose de gore, de trash ou dans la même lignée. Ils sont bien plus sadiques que tout ce que je connais, méfiance.

« Alors vérité. »

Au moins, je suis franc tout le temps, ils devraient pas trouver grand-chose de méchant. Je les vois se regarder tous très sérieusement, ça chuchote, ça débat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se demander ? Un truc du genre « Ta couleur de cheveux est bien naturelle ? Prouve-le. » Je la sens bien celle-là. Gonflant. Enfin, Rukia (j'ai retenu son nom depuis tout à l'heure) prend la parole et, presque en me fusillant du regard, me pose la question.

« Que penses-tu d'Ichigo ? »

C'est quoi cette question ? Pas de truc gore ou trash ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit que les emmerdes sont pas loin.

« T'veux que j'dise quoi ? J'aime bien qu'on se foute sur la gueule. Voilà.

-Non ~ Tu n'as pas compris !

-Explique alors, pov' tâche. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer avec son éventail et son air débile, celui-là.

« On te demande si son charme te laisse indifférent ou pas. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Si je l'aime, quoi.

-Exact !

-Alors ? »

Je confirme, tous barges. Pourquoi je serais amoureux d'Ichigo ? C'est un partenaire de combat. J'aime faire couler son sang, j'aime qu'on se batte, j'aime le voir se démener pour me tuer et j'aime me donner à fond pour ne pas perdre.

« Bah non. J'l'aime pas.

-Hein ?

-C'est un shinigami, j'aime juste lui foutre sur la gueule et l'emmerder. Après, si t'appelles ça aimer, c'pas mes oignons. »

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me lancent tous des regards suspicieux. Quoi ? Ils espéraient que je leur dise quoi ? Que je meure d'envie de me faire le gamin ? Faut arrêter le saké. Au moins, le thé au jasmin ça entraînait pas ce genre de conneries. Après, j'aurais bien voulu demander à Aizen si… En fait, non. Il aurait détourné les règles sous prétexte qu'il était dieu, bref.

« J'peux y aller maintenant ?

-Non. »

Je regarde la Rangiku droit dans les yeux. Je savais bien que le duo de psychopathe, même séparé, était dangereux pour moi.

« Vous voulez quoi alors ?

-Pourquoi t'aimes l'emmerder ? demanda Inoue.

-Parce que c'est drôle.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-T'sais que y'a que les gamines chiantes qui disent tout le temps 'pourquoi' ?

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'aimes combattre qu'Ichigo et pas les autres ?

-Parce qu'il est le plus fort ! Vous êtes lents à comprendre ! Ichigo a le niveau d'un capitaine, il peut se transformer en hollow, c'est putain de génial de l'affronter ! »

Aïe. A la vue de leurs regards, je comprends que j'ai montré trop d'enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que ça me saoule cette connerie, mais qu'est-ce que ça me saoule ! J'en viendrais presque à regretter le thé au jasmin !

« Il n'a pas répondu honnêtement ! »

Quoi ?

« Un gage ! »

Ah non, ça va pas le faire du tout.

« Oui ! Qui est d'accord ?

-Moi !

-Moi !

-Et moi aussi ! »

Je suis foutu. En plus, c'est pas un combat qui se prépare. Je peux pas encore me défendre vu qu'on m'a pas encore permis de reprendre Pantera. Je dois trouver un moyen de m'enfuir avant de finir porté disparu comme ce pauvre Gin.

Attendez… _Pauvre_ Gin. Depuis quand j'ai de l'empathie pour ce malade ? En fait, depuis quand j'ai de l'empathie tout court ? Je deviens dingue. A force de côtoyer les shinigamis, normal. Je sens Yoruichi glisser derrière moi, d'un coup de sonido, je tente de m'enfuir mais elle me lance un de ces coup de pieds ! Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal pour un _simple_ coup de pied. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas retenue.

« Ouch !

-Tenez-le ! »

Bordel, je vais tous les tuer. Un par un. Je vais tous les tuer, tous les tuer.

« Quel regard meurtrier ! T'inquiète, on sera pas aussi dur qu'avec Gin. Après tout, tu débutes, ça serait pas fair-play.

-Comme si vous en aviez quequ' chose à fout' ! »

Ils me rasseyent, et j'ai droit à deux gardes du corps à peine flippants. Rangiku et Yoruichi. De quoi vous terroriser des femmes. Je pousse un grognement, pour la forme.

« Vous voulez quoi à la fin !

-Discuter de ton gage. »

Et merde. Ils se mettent tous à parler, mais cette fois, à voix haute. Je peux tout entendre. Et franchement, y'a pas mal de sadiques. L'obsédé de Face d'ampoule parle de me faire une épilation intégrale... Il est pas bien ce type ! Y'en a un autre qui veut laisser Rangiku décider. Ça, je sais que ça sera très mauvais pour moi. Je préfèrerais les ignorer, mais comment ? Si j'avais su que je finirai là-dedans, je serais resté au Hueco Mondo.

« Bon, verdict ! »

Inoue se lève et me fixe sérieusement.

« Nous avons décidé que ton gage était de… »

Je sens que je vais péter un câble.

« … dire à Kurosaki-kun que tu l'aimes. »

HEIN ?

« QUOI ? Mais vous avez fumé quoi ? J'l'aime pas ! Je veux juste lui en foutre une !

-La haine est une forme d'amour.

-Tu vires poète, Tête d'ananas !

-Quoi ?

-C'est parce que son taicho le martyrise. »

Je laisse Face d'ampoule et Tête d'ananas se fritter tranquillement.

« Si tu n'acceptes pas ce gage, qui est somme toute plutôt gentil, je te jure que même le châtiment de Gin prendra des allures de promenade de santé. »

D'ailleurs… Il est toujours pas revenu, le serpent. J'ai pas envie de finir comme lui.

« Mais il va savoir que c'est pas sincère, vu que j'le suis pas.

-Tss, écoute ton cœur ! »

Oh, je la tuerais bien si j'avais pas les jetons qu'elle me fasse comme à l'autre. Je la hais, cette Rangiku. Bien fait pour son copain !

« Tu acceptes ?

-Peuh ! Comme si j'avais l'choix.

-A la bonne heure ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi !

-Mais n'oublie pas !

-Yoruichi est en charge de te surveiller ! »

J'ai des envies de meurtres. Des envies de meurtres _très _poussées. Même Nnoitra me faisait moins chier. Dans quel merdier je suis venu me mettre, moi ?...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je suis entraîné sur Terre avec Yoruichi et Urahara. Ils me surveillent de près, de trop près à mon goût. Ils sont pas au courant qu'il ne faut pas empiéter sur le territoire d'une panthère sous peine de finir dévoré ? Je crois que non. Ils savent rien à Soul Society. Résolument rien.<p>

Ou plutôt, non. Ils savent comment faire d'une vie un enfer. Sérieusement, si je sors à Kurosaki un truc aussi débile que 'Je t'aime', il va me répondre que je suis fou, va sûrement essayer de me foutre un pain pour me faire comprendre que non, définitivement non, il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas et qu'on ferait mieux de pas trop y réfléchir.

Quelque chose comme ça.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à frapper à sa fenêtre pour entrer ? On m'a dit que le père était fou même s'il était shinigami, pour moi, ça va de paire mais vu la tête de Yoruichi, je l'ai pas contrariée. Donc je suis passé par la fenêtre. Encore heureux qu'on ne m'ait pas collé un gigai, j'aurais dû escalader. Bref. Je regarde par la vitre. C'est le début de la soirée et Ichigo est en train de travailler, je crois.

Il est penché sur son bureau et écrit des trucs. C'est marrant de le voir écrire. Je sais pas écrire moi, aucun espada, ou presque, ne le sait. Moi, je considérais Ichigo un peu comme moi, un fou furieux qui aime se battre. Et le voir écrire, je trouve ça bizarre.

« Grimmjow ? »

Repéré.

« Tu m'ouvres ?

-Tout de suite. »

Il se redresse rapidement et ouvre la fenêtre, je me glisse dans sa chambre. Je ne dis rien et je me contente de regarder. C'est plutôt sympa comme chambre, ça change pas mal de la mienne à Las Noches. Je suis absorbé dans mes observations quand une espèce de lion en peluche se met à gueuler.

« Ichigo ! Il est dangereux !

-Ta gueule, Kon. Soupire Ichigo. Il est de notre côté maintenant.

-Nan, j'suis pas de votre côté. J'suis du tien à la rigueur. »

Il se fige, étonné. Je ne vois pas où est le mal ? C'est vrai, quoi. Il est bien le seul dans toute la horde de coincés, fous et tarés de shinigami, qui ne m'insupporte pas, ou du moins qui m'insupporte dans un sens que je j'aime mieux, c'est-à-dire pour la baston. Je m'assieds sur son lit. Il est confortable et ça sent même plutôt bon.

« Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Tss… y'a eu une fête hier. Avec les plus grands barrés de la Soul Society.

-Je vois le genre. »

Ichigo se rassit sur son siège. Visiblement, il a compris que je venais pour papoter et c'est justement ce qui l'étonne.

« T'es venu pour causer ?

-Hm, ouais. J'ai toujours pas Pantera, dur pour qu'on puisse se mettre sur la tête.

-Ouais, j'aurais pensé que tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire. Venant de la part de celui qui m'a affronté avec un seul bras…

-Ouais mais bon, vu tes prouesses, j'suis pas tellement partant pour un aller simple à l'hosto. »

Ichigo rit doucement.

« Evidemment…

-Et tes blessures à toi, tu t'en es remis ? »

Je me souviens qu'Aizen l'avait pas mal amoché. A tel point qu'il était resté presque un mois à l'hôpital malgré les soins d'Inoue.

« Oui, je me remets doucement. J'ai encore du mal à tenir le rythme d'avant pour courir ou pour plein d'autres trucs, mais ça va. Mais… Grimmjow, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? Ça t'fait bizarre que j'vienne prendre de tes nouvelles ?

-Plutôt, ouais.

-Pff… »

Je regarde par la fenêtre un instant, je croyais voir le ciel bleu mais je tombe sur Yoruichi.

« Bordel…

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je suis suivi. Par une tarée et son acolyte au bob. Ils auront ma peau. »

Ichigo éclate de rire. Je comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve.

« Hé !

-T'es sympa en fait. Quand on t'enlève ton arme. Un peu grognon et bourru sur les bords mais bon, c'est la marque de fabrique ! »

Je sais pas pourquoi, ce qui me dit me… fait chaud au cœur. Je comprends pas ce que je ressens, et sur le coup, j'ai envie de de lui répondre et je lâche, sans même m'en rendre compte :

« Je t'aime, Ichi. »

Il se glace. Je l'ai vu se raidir comme un bout de bois. Il serre les poings et me regarde fixement. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde avec un peu de douleur mais j'ai dû me tromper parce que la seconde suivante il est mort de rire et ça, je n'aime pas du tout.

« Hé !

-Laisse tomber, Grimm. T'es pas sérieux !

-Mais si ! »

En plus, c'est pas seulement parce que j'ai la trouille du second gage, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment envie de te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« C'est pas pour toi ces trucs d'humains. Tu ferais mieux de pas te prendre la tête et rester comme tu es. L'arrancar Jaggerjack se fiche bien de toutes ces conneries ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis presque sûr qu'il feinte. Pourquoi semble-t-il… déçu ? Je comprends rien, ça m'énerve. Le lion en peluche se met à gueuler dans mon oreille et, par réflexe, je le prends et je le balance par la fenêtre. Arrêté devant ladite fenêtre, la main vide, je lance :

« Heu… T'veux qu'j'aille le chercher ? »

Ichigo éclate de rire et se calme avant de soupirer, comme s'il était désespéré de voir autant de conneries.

« Bah, il retrouvera bien le chemin tout seul ! »

Tout à coup, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

« Merde, v'là le fou. Casse-toi vite ! »

Je sors sans demander mon reste et, la seconde d'après, j'entends un hurlement, genre cri de guerre.

« FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS ! »

Oh. Complètement. Fou.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? »<p>

Le conseil de guerre est rassemblé. C'est bien ma veine. On a, évidemment, Yoruichi et Urahara et j'ai la certitude qu'ils ne veulent pas en rester là. Il y a Inoue, Rukia, le duo de psychopathes au grand complet. Gin a l'air d'aller bien ?

« Alors, Gin, c'était sympa la fête hier ? »

J'ai un large sourire, et je le vois frissonner à l'évocation de la veille. Je grimace. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Si on avait su ça à Las Noches, on aurait gagné pas mal d'intimité et de temps libre !

« On t'a demandé ce qu'il a dit.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il a éclaté d'rire et m'a sorti que j'étais pas sérieux et que j'ferais mieux d'pas m'prendre le chou avec des trucs d'humains. Contents ? J'peux reprendre le cours de ma vie ? »

Visiblement non.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? S'il m'aime pas, j'y peux rien. J'vais pas l'forcer à dire un truc qu'il pense pas.

-Ça veut dire que tu le penses, maintenant ? »

Je me fige. Inoue a dit un truc intelligent ? In-te-lli-gent ? Pourquoi la première fois que ça lui arrive, ça me met un peu plus dans le pétrin ? Je dois être maudit quelque part. Oui, je pense. Rangiku affiche un large sourire et, curieusement, Rukia me regarde avec un regard moins noir que d'habitude.

Il se passe quelque chose en dehors de mon gage qui ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

« Il ne fait pas sérieux ? On a qu'à le rendre plus sérieux ! »

Et voilà, Rangiku vient de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je soupire. Au point où j'en suis, autant les laisser faire, je trouverai peut-être un moyen de m'échapper plus tard.

Après avoir écouté attentivement leurs propositions pour me rendre plus 'sérieux', j'en viens à la conclusion que Soul Society n'est pas peuplée de shinigami fous, mais de shinigamis tous sadiques. Ils ont voulu me faire porter un costume, me couper et me teindre les cheveux, enlever les tâches turquoise sous mes yeux, voire carrément enlever mon masque et me reboucher le ventre. Comme si du ciment allait faire l'affaire…

Finalement, ils ont opté pour plus simple. Ils m'ont dit de mettre un jean et une chemise blanche (légèrement entrouverte sur les premiers boutons parce que ça fait paraît-il « chaud » selon les dires de Yoruichi) et je dois porter des… lunettes.

Oui, comme le quatre-yeux de leur bande, là. Celui qui lance des cure-dents… ah pardon, des flèches.

Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, avec des _lunettes_ ? Je crois que je suis tombé très très bas. Mais je ne veux pas subir le même sort que Gin. Il n'a presque pas parlé de la soirée et ça, c'est inquiétant. Si porter des lunettes m'évite cette fin… Je vais faire un _petit_ effort.

Suite du plan, je dois aller retrouver Ichigo demain. Il paraît qu'il accompagne une de ses sœurs au dôjô du coup, je dois le retrouver sur le chemin du retour. J'espère qu'il rigolera un peu moins cette fois. Quoique, en avisant ma tronche dans le miroir, même dans un gigai donc sans le masque et tout, le contraire m'étonnerait beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, alors faut que je continue ou je m'arrête? x)<strong>

**En espérant que ça vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMAGAD ! je n'ai pas répondu à mes anonymes! Je m'excuse et le fait donc avec edit! ^^' désolée...<strong>

**Ko** : _Du coup, tu as ta réponse du chap 2 au... chap 2, c'est beau, non? :) Je te souhaite de bien rire pour la suite aussi, je pense que ça sera le cas! :D Merci d'être passée ! ^^_

**Lombric-sama** : _c'est si rare de te voir ici xD bon, savoure bien ton cadeau! A pluch' et bonnes révisons de Machiavell hin hin hin x)_

**Yumi-chan** : _boo! Encore vous madame, vous me poursuivez! xD naaaaaa, je me plains pas hein! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Kitty Kat est plus drôle... je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que personne ne veuille plus d'humour! j'avais cru comprendre que les fics trop sombres étaient moins aimées? enfin, j'suis so bizarre alors j'me pose pas de questions! XD Merci d'être passée! :D_

**Louloute** : _Vote pris en compte! Bonne lecture et merci! :D_

**Trinity** :_ Encore une? Youhouuuuu ! j'ai presque un fanclub! XD (oui oui mes chevilles vont bien! xD) Ne fais pas de crise cardiaque non, je me sentirai seule :/ Ton vote a été compté pour De Profundis Clamavi ^^ en te souhaitant une bonne lecture! et encore merci! :D_

**Edward-san** : _Bah oui! C'est marrant Grimm en chat, surtout en matou irascible hin hin hin x) Merci d'être passé! Bonne lecture pour les chapitres en attendant Kitty Kat! :P_

**Kay** : _Encore une! :) Ton vote a été pris en compte! (comme tous les autres, je vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à préciser... ^^') Merci de ta review! :D_

**Ayu** : _Bah t'as été exaucée en partie! V'là un début de yaoi grimmichi mais Kitty Kat viendra plus tard u.u Merci quand même d'être passée ici aussi! :D Bonne lecture! ^^_

**la kitsune du 972** : _Yop! Et une dernière pour la route! J'suis bien contente de te revoir et j'ai pris note pour le vote! ^^ A bientôt et merci! :D_


	3. La Sérénade en Graou majeur part 2 sur 2

Disclaimer : Tout à Tite Kubo, sauf les idées originales évidemment

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anonymes :<strong>

_Je m'excuse de répondre en groupant les réponses, mais répondre aux reviews anonymes sur les début de chapitres étant interdits, je ne peux décemment pas prendre trop de place au début des chapitres (comme j'ai fait pour le chp 12 de Partir en cendres quoi)... Je grouperai, dorénavant, les réponses similaires! En espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas trop, chers anonymes :P_

**Kay, la Kitsune du 972, Ayu** : Je vous remercie de vos encouragements et de votre présence! :D Miki miki! et bonne lecture!

**Lombric-sama** : Amagad, deux fois que je te vois sur une de mes fics! c'est assez énorme je trouve u.u Savoure-le bien ton citron cadeau! :D

**Trinity07** : Euh... on ne saura pas pour Gin u.u vous imaginez ce que vous voulez! :D S'il avait choisi action euh... 'montre que tes cheveux sont naturellement bleus!' arf! Pour la phrase sur le territoire d'une panthère, c'est vrai! J'y ai déjà fait allusion dans d'autres fics mais quand un intrus, même une autre panthère, entre sur un territoire occupé, il y a risque que les bestiaux s'entre-dévorent! Je suis contente que les surnoms te fassent rire xD la plupart viennent de la série originale mais bon, la tarée et l'acolyte au bob, c'est moi! *toute fière* Et donc voici la suite! En te remerciant encore une fois!

* * *

><p>Narration à la première personne, <strong>point de vue de Grimmjow<strong> ! / Rating :**M lemon **/ Bêta :** Lombric-sama**

De Profundis Clamavi étant presque terminée, je pense la publier dans une semaine, peut-être un peu plus. Il manque que le citron :P Si cette fic rencontre du succès, je la réécrirai en plus longue!

En attendant, un grand merci à mes reviewers chéris! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>La Sérénade en Graou majeur<span>

_Partie 2_

J'ai pas voulu l'aborder directement. Je préfère attendre qu'il soit seul, ça sera plus simple. La petite sœur, celle avec les cheveux noirs, elle a l'air beaucoup moins naïve que son frère et je suis sûr qu'elle peut me griller sans problème.

Du coup, je les observe partir tous les deux. Ichigo est habillé très différemment de ce à quoi je suis habitué. Il porte un haut à manches longues avec un col assez large en v, noir et avec, un jean bleu. Les deux sont assez moulants, je le trouve plutôt pas mal. Voire carrément sexy. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?

Je crois qu'ils m'ont rendu fou. Maintenant, je m'intéresse à Ichigo pour autre chose que les combats.

Il discute gentiment avec sa sœur. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je regarde tout de loin, discrètement. Il entre dans la salle de sport, j'attends à la sortie.

« Grimm ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, ouais. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bonjour, au fait. »

Et dire que c'est moi l'asocial.

« Oui, bonjour. »

Ichigo semble ravaler la légère colère que j'ai sentie.

« Ça va ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Je rigole un peu.

« T'as l'droit de t'fout' de ma gueule.

-Hein ?

-Tes potes sont tarés. Ils m'ont obligé à porter des lunettes et un gigai. »

Ichigo me fixe dans les yeux. Ensuite, je le vois regarder ma joue, mes épaules, bref, il me dévisage de pied en cap. Et il s'attarde un peu trop pour que ça soit honnête.

« Hm, la vue t'plaît ? »

Il rougit très légèrement. Tellement légèrement que je dois rêver.

« Ils sont fous. Pourquoi des lunettes ? Ça te rend trop sérieux je trouve.

-Ouais, j'me suis dit la même chose. »

Ichigo marque un blanc. Il a tiqué au 'sérieux'. Je comprends et le regarde. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien.

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Je pensais pas qu'Ichigo serait assez franc pour me poser directement la question, mais ça m'arrange.

« Oui. Tu m'prends pas au sérieux, alors j'fais des efforts. »

Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à bégayer. Il se pince ensuite l'arrête du nez et soupire, exaspéré. Avant qu'il ne me regarde avec amusement, je revois la légère douleur au fond de ses yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il un tel regard ? Ça me donne envie de… Je ne sais pas. D'y plonger mes yeux aussi ? De le prendre contre moi ?

« Laisse tomber, Grimm. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu es un bon ami, j'aime bien me battre avec toi, on remet ça quand tu veux, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Je plisse mes paupières. Je sens qu'il me ment, mais je n'ai pas envie de le pousser. La lueur dans ses yeux me laisse perplexe.

« Hm. J'vois. J't'emmerde plus alors.

-Vraiment ?

-J'vais pas t'kidnapper ou j'sais pas… t'persuader. Si tu veux pas, tant pis pour moi. »

Mes mots le blessent. Je me demande bien pourquoi. En fait, il m'aimerait ? Et quand je le lui dis, il me dit non ? Il ne me prend toujours pas au sérieux.

On continue de discuter calmement, de sujets ennuyeux ou complètement futiles. Il me parle beaucoup, tellement que je n'ai presque rien dit. J'ai du mal à comprendre. S'il m'aime, il devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, non ? Peut-être qu'il a raison. Ces trucs d'humains, c'est pas trop pour moi. Mais dans le fond, j'aime bien l'écouter me parler.

Ça détend.

« Hey, Berry ! Tu veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre ? »

Ichigo se fige et rougit, mais de colère cette fois. J'étais sûr de mon effet.

« Berry ? C'est quoi ce surnom ! Arrête tout de suite !

-Dommage, je trouve ça bien… Tu préfères Ichi-berry ? J'aime bien aussi.

-Aucun des deux !

-Et le verre ? »

Il se renfrogne.

« Je dois te quitter dans une heure, alors. »

Je souris. Gagné. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes à la terrasse d'un bar et on boit un verre en continuant de parler de plein de trucs. Il me raconte qu'il pourra bientôt reprendre des entraînements. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas assez guéri pour reprendre son corps spirituel.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu être là pour ta réhabilitation.

-T'as rien raté. »

Pourtant, il a l'air un peu déçu.

« Nell était là aussi ?

-Oui, mais elle, elle a moins souffert.

-Souffert ?

-Ils ont fait un truc zarb à Gin. Il en est toujours pas remis… Ils m'foutent les chocottes tes potes. Sérieux, à un moment, j'me suis dit qu'on était plus en sécurité à Las Noches…

-Oh ? Tant que ça ? »

Il sourit. Je suppose qu'il a du mal à imaginer la scène.

« Et toi, ils t'ont rien fait ?

-J'suis moins con que j'en ai l'air. »

Ichigo me fixe du regard. Croit-il que j'ai voulu dire autre chose par là ? Quelque chose du genre, je dis pas 'je t'aime' à n'importe qui ?

« Ils m'ont filé un gage, mais j'm'en sors mieux que le serpent.

-Je suis rassuré. Ils sont pas méchants, mais assez terrifiants…

-Surtout Yoruichi.

-Oh oui… »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Pauvre petit, une victime de plus. _Pauvre _petit ? Mais… Oh là, j'ai encore fait preuve d'empathie. Je suis résolument devenu fou. Ou l'air du monde matériel ne me réussit pas du tout. Ça doit être ça…

Je relève la tête et je remarque tout à coup qu'il était en train de me regarder. Mais pas normalement. Il me dévorait littéralement du regard et ce, légèrement en dessous de mon cou. Les boutons ouverts, ça marche vraiment ?

« Tu n'as pas la cicatrice ? »

La cicatrice ?

« Ah, non. Urahara n'a pas voulu la mettre. »

Ichigo a une tête bizarre. Est-ce qu'il regretterait ?

« Hé, Berry, te bile pas. Moi, j'l'aime bien cette cicatrice. »

Elle me fait penser à toi.

« M'appelle pas Berry !

-Avoue que ça sonne mieux que 'P'tite fraise' ou 'Fraisy', non ?

-… T'as réellement pensé à utiliser ce genre de surnom ? »

Il paraît extrêmement choqué, prêt à frapper. Tant mieux, je le préfère réactif. Sa petite tête triste n'est pas vilaine, mais c'est pas le Ichigo que je connais.

« Alors va pour Berry ! »

Je lance joyeusement, mais lui, il trouve ça moins joyeux. Il me balance la carafe d'eau (qui accompagnait mon café) à la tête. Je grogne, un peu agacé tout de même. J'enlève les binocles et avise mes cheveux tout plats. Ça, c'est pas cool.

Ichigo me regarde fièrement, de haut. Comme si j'avais été vaincu. Dans le fond, oui. Je m'attendais pas à prendre ma douche. Je suis complètement trempé et ma chemise me colle au corps. J'essaye de l'essorer un peu quand j'entends un bruit bizarre de la part d'Ichigo. Un cri de surprise ?

« Berry ? »

Je le vois rougir, comme une pivoine. J'adore cette tête. Tellement que je crois que je dois avoir un sourire de maniaque. Forcément, de l'eau sur une chemise blanche, ça devient transparent. Et la vue a l'air de lui plaire, beaucoup.

« Hm, intéressé ? »

Il me balance la carafe d'eau, le contenant, cette fois-ci. Je l'esquive de justesse et la seconde d'après, je suis tête contre table à cause d'un coup de poing. Il gueule après moi quelques secondes et finit par s'enfuir, probablement pour ne pas montrer que me voir ainsi l'a un peu… émoustillé.

Je me mets à rire doucement. Il est trop fort, Ichigo. Et puis trop naïf aussi, ça m'amuse. Décidément, je peux pas seulement le considérer comme un partenaire de combat. Je crois qu'il vaut bien mieux que ça et, honnêtement, je crois que je veux qu'il soit plus. Un ami peut-être. Même si je sais pas encore trop bien ce que ça sous-entend. Je veux continuer de le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Ouais, ça me paraît être un bon plan.

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois que leur plan foire, le conseil de guerre se réunit pour décider de ce qu'on doit faire. Enfin, de ce qu'ils vont m'obliger à faire. Et je commence sérieusement à trouver ça très embêtant. Voire carrément chiantissime. Ce soir j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains.<p>

Ils discutent tous de manière animée, visiblement, mon cas a l'air d'être dur à résoudre, le genre qui agace. Tant mieux, si je pouvais me réincarner en épine dans leur pied, ça me ferait rire un moment.

« Hé. »

Ils continuent de parler.

« J'ai un truc à vous dire. »

Toujours rien. Ils veulent la jouer comme ça, hein ? J'affiche un large sourire carnassier.

« OH ! J'vous cause, les couillons d'Soul Society ! »

Silence total. Bah voilà quand on veut.

« Laissez tomber avec vos plans à la con. Ils ne marcheront pas. Ichigo n'a pas besoin de croire que j'suis un taré qui met des lunettes ou j'sais pas quoi.

-Ah. Et de quoi a-t-il besoin alors ? rétorque Rukia froidement.

-J'croyais que sa copine saurait ça, non ? Berry a l'air bien attaché au romantisme. »

J'entends des cris étouffés.

« Berry ?

-Romantisme ? »

Je suis fier de mon effet. Pour une fois que je peux les obliger à fermer leur grande bouche.

« Et si vous m'laissiez le troisième essai ? J'ai une petite idée… »

Ils réfléchissent longuement et finissent par accepter. Enfin, je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol des plans qui marchent jamais.

C'est donc ainsi que j'ai pu atterrir dans un appartement plutôt sympa, pour moi tout seul, et ça c'est le bonheur. Personne pour m'embêter, pas de lourdingues pour m'obliger à porter des lunettes. Je soupire. Bonheur.

Je m'affale dans le canapé. Avec toutes leurs histoires, il est plutôt tard et je n'ai plus faim. J'allume la télé et je commence à regarder des émissions. Il y en a plein de toutes sortes. Des débiles et des plus débiles. J'avoue que c'est plutôt varié. Moins monotone que l'écran de surveillance que Gin s'amusait à trafiquer à Las Noches.

Je tombe tout à coup sur un truc tout simplement horrible. Je n'ai le temps de voir que quelques secondes avant que mes doigts, par réflexe de survie, zappent sur l'autre chaîne. Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Un vieux beau comme Dordoni chanter un truc horriblement kitsch ?

Un peu plus et ma mâchoire va tomber. La vraie, pas celle en os. Ou non, les deux.

Mais comment un truc pareil peut exister ? Par acquis de conscience, je remets la chaîne et mes craintes se confirment. C'est bien ça. Un vieux beau italien qui chante des chansons d'amour sous un balcon d'une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu. C'est. N'importe. Quoi.

Tout à coup, je souris, amusé. Ça pourrait être drôle…

J'avise la penderie qu'ils m'ont donnée. Il y a quelques habits plutôt bien mais pas exactement ce que je cherche. Bon, soit je reporte mon troisième essai pour les habits, soit j'y vais en tenue d'Espada. Je sens qu'ils vont tous bien rire dans les deux cas et Berry risque de me haïr. Très fort. Mais ça va l'emmerder très fort aussi.

J'écoute encore la chanson débile et je la retiens. Il me faut juste trouver l'instrument et j'y vais pour ce soir. Là par contre, j'ai besoin du taré au bob.

Une heure plus tard, je suis prêt. La horde des maboules aussi, elle est planquée derrière la ruelle en face de la maison Kurosaki. Je n'ai même pas le trac, je vaux mieux que ça. Je regarde les débiles derrière et leur fait signe de se planquer un peu mieux, en même temps que je leur fais mon sourire carnassier.

Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

Le fou et les sœurs ne sont pas là, la chambre d'Ichigo est éteinte, tant mieux, je vais le réveiller. Je sors ma petite guitare et gratte deux accords pour me rappeler les notes. Je suis prêt, je me racle la gorge un instant et me remémore les paroles. Ça va dépoter, je vous le dis. Je chauffe ma voix et je me lance :

« Berryyyyy ! Tu es le soleil de mes nuiiiits ! La lumière de ma viiiiiiie ! O Berry ! »

Et je crie de plus en plus fort, la force étant de ne pas rire en même temps.

« Ichigooooo ! Tu es si beauuuuu ! Et je t'aime troooooop ! »

On remarquera à quel point j'ai travaillé les rimes. Je suis un guerrier, quand même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

« Berry parle-moiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je ne peux vivre sans toiiiiiiiii ! Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie d'ce connard de Nnoitraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

J'ai quand même mis un truc personnel dedans. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Derrière, ils sont morts d'une crise cardiaque, j'entends rien. Mais c'est pas grave, je continue à chanter et à jouer sur ma petit guitare. La lumière s'allume chez Ichigo, génial. La seconde d'après, la fenêtre s'ouvre et il se penche, rouge de colère.

« CRETIN ! TA GUEULE ! »

Je souris.

« Non, Berry ! Ne me rejette pas, je te l'ai diiiiis ! Sans toi je ne vis paaaaaas ! »

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu avoir une idée pareille. Ichigo est horrifié, il regarde tout autour, affolé.

« MONTE ! Mais tais-toi par pitié ! »

Je balance ma guitare et saute à la fenêtre pour attraper Ichigo au vol et coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il comprendra peut-être enfin. Il a intérêt. Je le sens se débattre. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse dans l'espoir de m'écarter mais je suis plus fort. Je le fais basculer sur son lit et je me place au-dessus.

« Berry, pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre ? »

Il détourne le regard mais cesse de se débattre. Il se mord la lèvre. Que veut-il me dire au point de s'en empêcher ? Aurait-il honte ? Je passe mes bras sous son dos et l'entoure pour le serrer contre moi. Je pose ma tête dans son cou en évitant de l'apeurer. Il se crispe un court instant et se détend lentement.

« Tu… m'aimes vraiment ? »

Sa voix tremble. Ce fait est si incroyable ? Je le serre un peu plus fort.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais j'veux t'garder près d'moi. J'veux t'taquiner, j'veux t'embrasser… et puis… j'veux aussi que tu ris, que tu rougisses… T'es mignon quand tu rougis, et aussi quand tu t'mets en colère après moi. »

Ses bras se referment fébrilement sur ma nuque. Quelques doigts viennent effleurer mes cheveux, toujours incertains. Je ferme les yeux et attend. J'aimerais bien que ses doigts viennent me caresser la tête, se perdre dans mes mèches bleues…

« Berry ?

-Moi, j'aime bien… quand… Quand tu regardes droit devant, l'air sérieux et grave, comme si tu avais mal. Tu as l'air si fort… et j'ai envie de t'enlever ce regard douloureux… »

Quelques doigts approchent de mes cheveux en même temps qu'il me dit ça.

« Et tu m'énerves souvent aussi… T'es lourd, même. Mais… je trouve ça amusant… »

Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus cette douleur au ventre, je n'ai plus l'impression de n'être que destruction. A ce moment, j'ai la sensation d'être à ma place. Et je trouve ça grisant.

« Grimm ?

-Alors, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime tous les deux, nan ? »

Je m'écarte pour pouvoir voir son visage. Les joues sont rouges, adorables. Je souris et me penche doucement pour les caresser du bout de mes lèvres.

« Oui…

-Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Ichigo commence à me caresser vraiment la tête, je ferme les yeux. Un peu plus et je me mettrais à ronronner.

« Vas-y. »

Je rouvre mes paupières et le fixe profondément. Il tressaille mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est doux, assez étrange pour tout dire. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Quand j'avais un besoin à satisfaire, je baisais. Jamais je n'ai fait l'amour à quelqu'un. Jamais je n'ai embrassé avec amour.

Il a l'air de s'y connaître un petit peu, ou il est impatient, ou peut-être autre chose mais en tous cas, il en veut un peu plus. Je taquine donc sa lèvre inférieure des miennes, je mordille doucement, je passe ma langue dessus, délicatement. Je ne veux pas l'apeurer, alors je tente de me maîtriser.

J'ai peur de le briser comme du cristal.

Le baiser s'enhardit, je l'entends soupirer bruyamment. J'aime bien ça. Alors que je découvre sa bouche, cherchant à gagner le petit combat entre nos langues, il lâche des soupirs plus prononcés. Sa voix est magnifique. Si elle pouvait crier mon nom…

Je continue de l'embrasser sans me soucier de rien, puis, il n'a plus de souffle. Haletant, il continue de soupirer et son premier gémissement lui échappe alors que je fonds dans son cou pour dévorer sa peau. Il frémit, il commence à trembler et je sens sa peau chauffer, brûler de plus en plus à mesure que mes mains tracent leur chemin sur son corps.

Je les passe sous son pull et soulève le haut rapidement. J'observe son torse, il est parfait. Il ne porte aucune cicatrice de combat. Sans doute parce que son vrai corps ne s'est jamais battu. Il est totalement vierge et… je vais le marquer.

Ma bouche s'arrête sur une petite boule de chair sur son torse. Je lui lance un regard malicieux, je le vois déglutir et je le sens se raidir dans l'expectative. Je vais lui faire voir un tas d'étoiles. Je prends ce petit grain en bouche et le suçote avidement.

« Aah… Grimm ! »

Je ferme les yeux. Si divins. Je veux l'entendre plus. Je continue de caresser son torse sans m'arrêter. Il est si doux, sa peau semble si parfaite. Tellement beau, et il est pour moi. Je glisse furtivement une main à sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, il n'en porte pas. J'ai juste à déboutonner son jean, ce que je fais tout en l'occupant. Je capture à nouveau ses lèvres, une main taquine toujours ses tétons, et l'autre descend lentement, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

« Mmm ! »

Il veut pousser un gémissement surpris mais mes lèvres étouffent le bruit. Je m'écarte un instant et souris alors que j'appuie ma main.

« Aaaah ! »

Je dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Encore, gémis encore… »

Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, haletant.

« Donne-moi… Une raison de gémir alors… »

Son visage est rougi, il transpire légèrement. Ses yeux brillent d'envie et d'une pointe de malice. J'aime ce regard. Il est vivant. Je veux sentir cette vie affluer en moi. Je fonds dans son cou et me mets à mordiller sa chair, à la marquer, tandis que je lui ôte le reste de ses habits sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se retrouve nu sous moi, il a l'air un peu gêné, mais je le rassure en l'embrassant. Je sais m'y prendre. Je commence à caresser son sexe. Il se tend, il referme même ses jambes. Anxieux ?

« Hé, Berry… Détend-toi. Si tu as mal, il te suffira de me dire d'arrêter.

-…

-Mais je te promets que ce que je vais faire va te faire beaucoup de bien… »

Je tente de retenir mon sourire carnassier, sinon il va fuir. Ses jambes se détendent progressivement, libérant ma main. Il me regarde dans les yeux, je vois l'inquiétude.

« Tu as du lubrifiant ? »

Il acquiesce timidement et son regard m'indique la table de nuit. Je l'attrape rapidement.

« Avec ça, tu n'auras pas très mal et crois-moi, c'est rien comparé au plaisir que j'vais t'donner. Alors relax, Berry… Laisse-toi porter… »

Tout en lui disant ça, je masse son torse de mes mains. Il attrape son oreiller des siennes et bouge la tête langoureusement, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes pour gémir doucement. J'aime quand il est comme ça.

« D'accord ?

-Hm… Oui, Grimmjow… »

Je frissonne de tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être son dieu. Je veux le satisfaire, être à la hauteur de ses désirs. Je veux l'avoir pour moi parce qu'il est si beau, parce que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être à moi.

Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, je veux être en lui maintenant. Mon membre commence à tirer et lui ne doit pas être mieux. Je pose ma main sur la longueur, je sens presque le sang pulser sous mes doigts. Puis, lentement, je commence à le masturber. Oh, il l'a très certainement fait tout seul et plusieurs fois, il n'est pas prude à ce point, mais c'est pas pareil quand c'est un autre qui le fait, hein, Berry ?

« Aah… Grimm… »

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, crispant ses doigts dans son oreiller parce qu'il ne veut pas s'empêcher de gémir. Est-ce parce que je lui ai demandé ? J'espère, car cela me ferait… chaud au cœur.

Je redouble d'effort jusqu'à un certain point, je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse maintenant. Je prends le tube de lubrifiant et m'en mets un peu sur les doigts, je frotte pour lui éviter le froid et en rentre un sans avertir. Il se cambre d'un coup et se trémousse, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne fait pas mal ?

-Non… C'est étrange…. »

Il se rétracte. Je prends son membre de nouveau dans ma main et le masse très lentement en même temps que je vais cueillir ses lèvres.

« Bientôt, ça sera très bon… »

Il déglutit, prenant sur lui en attendant la suite. Oh Ichi, si tu savais à quel point tu es magnifique. Si seulement tu en avais conscience. J'ajoute un second doigt et les bouge assez rapidement. Il serre les dents. Je cherche, au fond de lui, la boule de nerfs…

« Aah ! Bordel, Grimm ! Encore, fais-le encore ! »

Je souris largement. Je vais me priver, tiens… J'appuie encore tout en ajoutant le troisième doigt. Je préfère le préparer le plus possible. Après un long moment à le sentir se tortiller sur mes doigts, gémir sans s'arrêter, il entrouvre ses paupières et me regarde dans les yeux.

« P…Prends-moi ! Grimm ! »

Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine en même temps que mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Quel corps magnifique, quel regard captivant, entêtant, déroutant. Je veux me noyer dans ses yeux brillants. Y plonger et ne jamais en revenir. Progressivement, la surprise sur mon visage devient un sourire, un large sourire carnassier. Ma spécialité. Il se raidit, mais pas d'anxiété, d'excitation.

J'ôte mes doigts et me prépare rapidement. Je meurs d'envie de rentrer en lui, de le sentir m'entourer. Il se mord la lèvre, un peu inquiet quand même. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je veux qu'il se repose sur moi.

« Fais-moi confiance, je prendrai soin d'toi. »

Il hoche la tête fébrilement, puis, le plaisir se rappelle à son corps et la lueur de désir dans ses yeux refait surface. Toujours aussi forte. J'écarte un peu une de ses jambes en passant ma main sous le genou. Il fronce un sourcil mais reste allongé sans broncher. Il me surveille quand même un peu. Je me rapproche et me positionne.

« Tu vas avoir mal, mais ça va passer. »

Il acquiesce, silencieux.

Je prends une inspiration et m'enfonce doucement. Puis, voyant qu'il se crispe, j'essaye de le détendre, de caresser son corps. Cela marche assez pour que j'entre plus profondément. J'y vais lentement, de peur de le briser.

« Bordel… Si étroit. Si étroit… »

Une fois tout au fond, j'attends. Il serre les dents, il gémit un peu, il crispe les yeux et les poings. Pour le moment, il ne ressent que la douleur, mais ses tremblements trahissent autre chose.

L'envie.

Je surveille son visage attentivement, à l'affût d'un signal.

« Grimm… B-Bouge…

-Avec plaisir. »

Je ressors complètement et entre de nouveau en lui, d'abord lentement, puis, de plus en plus rapidement, profondément, sans me soucier de savoir s'il suit mon rythme. Il commence à s'habituer à ma présence. Moi à la sienne. Il est si étroit, j'ai l'impression d'imploser. Il tend ses bras vers moi, je comprends qu'il veut m'enlacer. Je me penche vers lui.

« Aaah ! Grimm ! »

Et je heurte sa prostate. Je souris et continue de donner des coups. Nos corps sont en sueur mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe, ce sont ses gémissements, ses cris, ses bras qui m'entourent aussi étroitement que sa chair, ses ongles qui griffent mon dos. Tout ce qu'il a à me donner, je vais le prendre.

Et je vais le faire mien.

Il est totalement perdu. Je me fie à ses réactions pour savoir qui je suis, où j'en suis. Il est si bon, si beau, si magnifique…

« Ichi… Ichi… »

Je suis dingue, dingue de lui. Dingue de ses cris de plus en plus forts, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, venir profondément en lui. M'enterrer tout au fond de son corps… J'attrape son membre jusque-là délaissé et me mets à le pomper durement, à un rythme décalé par rapport à mes mouvements.

« Grimm ! Grimm ! Continue ! Grimm ! »

Il répète mon nom comme un mantra, j'ai l'impression d'être en transe. Continue de gémir mon prénom ainsi, Berry, continue, c'est si bon. Je fonds sur son épaule et la mords. Il y a un peu de sang, mais je m'occupe de le lécher avec douceur. Même son sang a un goût exceptionnel. Il a dû apprécier la morsure, car il s'est tout d'un coup resserré autour de moi, me portant aussi à complétion.

« Putain, Berry… Trop, t'es trop…

-Grimm… »

Il pantèle dans mes bras. Il halète. Je remarque que des larmes perlent de ses yeux. J'approche mon visage et les lèche délicatement. Puis, le sentant se contracter, je sors de lui doucement. Il soupire de soulagement.

Je me redresse un peu pour observer son visage. Je ne connais pas assez de mots pour le décrire parfaitement… Cela m'enrage. Il est si… si magnifique ! Et je meurs d'envie qu'il le sache ! Mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Combien il est beau, combien il est splendide, combien je… combien je l'aime. Je suis devenu dingue, c'est sûr.

« Hey, Grimm, réfléchis pas trop… ça fait mal quand on est pas habitué… »

Je marque un blanc. Je le regarde fixement, étonné. Il vient de me balancer une vanne, là, non ? Il me sourit presque tendrement, je ne trouve rien à répondre. J'ai envie de… de sourire. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et tombe sur ses côtés. Je suis presque entièrement habillé et ça ne lui plaît pas tellement. Il m'enlève vite mon hakama et ma veste a déjà disparue. Il se blottit contre mon torse et je l'enlace contre moi.

J'ai l'impression de devoir le protéger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une responsabilité différente, de réellement vivre. Comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans lui jusqu'à présent ?

« J't'aime, Berry… J't'aime comme un fou… »

Il s'écarte un peu et dépose un baiser humide à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me caresse la tête. Je ferme les yeux, c'est agréable. J'aime beaucoup quand il fait ça.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Chaton… »

Je le regarde fixement. Vive les surnoms.

« On fait un deal, Berry ?

-Hm ?

-Pas de surnoms débiles en public. »

Il sourit et acquiesce en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je prends la couverture et la rabats sur nous, lui toujours contre moi. Après un silence, il se met à rire. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné. A quoi pense-t-il ?

« Et s'il te plaît, ne chante plus jamais. »

J'explose de rire.

« T'aimais pas ma chanson ?

-Certaines paroles m'ont beaucoup plu, mais tu chantes vraiment trop faux… »

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je faisais exprès de chanter le plus faux possible ? Je passe une main dans les mèches orange et je ferme les yeux.

« Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

Je commence à chantonner tout bas, de ma voix grave. Il se crispe un peu mais ne dit rien. Ma voix résonne dans ma poitrine et donc dans ses oreilles.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… De ce connard de Nnoitra… »

Je me tais. Il se blottit un peu plus, je le serre plus fort.

« Je t'aime, Grimmjow. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit rayon de soleil tout tendre avant le monde noir et sombre de De Profundis Clamavi! :D Rendez-vous dans une semaine ou deux!<strong>

**Et commencez pas à mettre en favori sans rien faire! je préfère encore pas savoir que des feignasses pouvant pas aligner deux mots viennent me lire... T_T**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	4. De Profundis clamavi part 1

Disclaimer : Tout à Tite Kubo, sauf les idées originales évidemment

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anonymes<strong> :

**Kay **: Je peux quand même répondre :P si ça m'apporte des problèmes, j'arrêterai, mais pas avant ! :D Pour le cas de Gin, je n'en sais rien ! Ils ont pas voulu me dire et il est trop traumatisé pour m'en parler :P Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Ayu** : ça va ? t'es pas mourue d'hémorragie ? :o je te conseille de préparer une autre poche de sang pour ce chapitre ! :P Merci d'être passée et bisous !

**Dieleys, Ninie-san, Yumi-chan et Sasa**: Je suis bien contente que ça vous ait plu ! :D Merci d'être passée et bonne lecture !

**Anonymous number one** : Hm… c'est zarb de te voir ici… Hé ouais, t'en as eu des cacahuètes avec ce chap xD La caramelldansen dessus ? euh… Disons qu'il tient déjà la guitare alors bon… Un duo avec Ichi pourrait être fun après tout ! 8D Et euh, Chris de burgh arg ! « here is your paradise la la » Ichigo qui tombe de mièvritude… (moi aussi tiens !) Et c'est marrant le coup des deux chapitres trop courts hm.. d'habitude, ils sont trop longs pour toi ! XD

**Lombric-sama** : Un miracle ! Le Lombric est ENCORE là ! :O y'avait 22 parce que le slash passait pas xP Et je constate que ma modestie légendaire déteint sur toi ! Cette fic est géniale parce que j'y ai apposé ma papatte divine ! (ouh là là, ça devient un peu grave là…) Bah, je fais quand même un special thanks à ma bêta qui trouve de moins en moins de fautes de style hin hin ! tu seras bientôt au chômage ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! (p.s : merci pour la review !)

**trinity07 **: Piou ! Je suis très contente de voir que tous les surnoms t'ont fait tripper ! XD même si certains ne sont pas de moi u.u Comme j'ai dû dire à dautres, je trouve qu'il est important de répondre aux reviews tant qu'on peut ! juste par politesse ^^ après, peut y'avoir des problèmes mais bon ! La version a capella de la chanson passait mieux c'est vrai u.ù un problème avec l'enregistrement ! XD et je ferai de Grimminou une rock star ! youhouuuuu ! he's got the pawaaaaa ! 8D moi aussi j'ai bavé en me mettant à la place d'Ichi *w* Grimm avec une chemise transparente… enfin, on le remercie déjà d'être torse nu en tenue d'espada ! YOUHOU ! La majorité des histoires seront des happy-end ^^ je préciserai drame dans ce cas :P Et non, ce n'est pas imprononçable xD De Pro-fun-dis clamavi ! tout bête XD Bon, sur ce je te remercie encore et te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Poutou baveux !

* * *

><p><span>Warning pour<span> : Usage de **drogue **+ lemon, mention lemon **rating M** + violences

Bêta : Lombric-sama

L'univers de cette ficlet et ce qui s'y déroule sont ma propriété, exceptés les personnages mentionnés

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot aux chapitres précédents! :D **

**Si cette ficlet vous emballe, il est possible que je la 're'adapte comme une fic d'environ 10 chapitres publiée à part ! ^^**

****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ****

* * *

><p><span>De Profundis Clamavi<span>

_Partie 1_

Il était une fois un jeune homme. Il vivait avec ses parents, dans une belle maison. Ils n'étaient pas très riches mais ils étaient heureux. Un jour, la mère mourut en laissant derrière elle son mari et son fils aîné pour s'occuper des deux jeunes jumelles. La famille surmonta l'épreuve ils étaient simplement moins heureux.

Mais les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls. Après la mort de la mère, le père contracta des dettes. D'abord, parce qu'il buvait un peu de temps en temps pour oublier son chagrin, et après, parce qu'il jouait parfois aux jeux d'argent. La clinique qu'il dirigeait dut faire face à la concurrence, elle n'était pas prête et bientôt, les créances s'accumulèrent, toujours plus lourdes.

Le fils aîné n'avait plus la possibilité de continuer ses études, cela coûtait trop cher. Bientôt, il abandonna et commença à enchaîner les petits boulots pour aider son père à surmonter leurs besoins. La famille put tenir quelque temps ainsi. Ils durent déménager ensuite, vendre la maison et partir vivre dans quelque chose de plus petit. Le fils quitta la maison et partit vivre chez un ami, disant que cela ferait une charge de moins à son père.

Mais les choses ne firent qu'empirer. La situation devint ingérable et le père, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser ses deux filles dans le besoin, accepta d'abandonner la clinique. Mais les dettes étaient déjà contractées. Alors tout ne fit qu'aller de mal en pis.

Le fils aîné ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa famille. Il se devait de les aider en leur apportant assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent, au moins, subsister le temps que le père retrouve un travail. Mais il n'avait pas de diplôme. Il ne trouva pas plus de travail que son père et les maigres revenus qu'il touchait n'étaient pas suffisants.

Alors qu'il sortait d'un de ses nombreux emplois à mi-temps, la nuit, le fils aîné tomba sur un homme. Il avait perçu sa détresse et voulait l'aider. Le fils crut à un miracle et écouta l'homme qui lui garantit que, vu son physique avantageux de jeune homme, il aurait beaucoup de succès dans certains bars spécialisés.

Le fils aîné accepta immédiatement. Il savait bien que cela lui jouerait sûrement des tours, mais il se devait de tout donner pour sa famille. Il saurait se défendre seul. Quelques semaines plus tard, il touchait un revenu plutôt agréable qui pouvait aider un peu sa famille.

Mais rien ne peut fonctionner éternellement. Bientôt, le jeune homme comprit son erreur. A offrir son corps à la vue de certains pervers, il se retrouva bientôt à le vendre. Mais l'argent pleuvait, c'était le principal. Alors le fils aîné se persuadait qu'il faisait ça pour une bonne cause. Pour ne pas trop souffrir dans son cœur, l'homme lui proposa, un jour, une espèce de poudre. Ça lui fit un bien fou. Il oublia tout, il en était très content.

Et puis, progressivement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme franchit la limite de la raison. Il oublia jusqu'à son nom, ne vivant plus qu'au jour le jour et oubliant sa décadence en se droguant, un peu plus chaque jour. Mais l'argent pleuvait toujours, c'était le principal. Il enchaînait les partenaires, donnant son corps au plus offrant, se souillait chaque nuit un peu plus, se détruisait lentement. Il avait acquis une certaine notoriété et cela lui permettait d'avoir plus de clients encore.

Seulement, il vint un jour où le fils aîné ouvrit les yeux sur sa réalité. Sa vie était devenue un tas de cendres et lui, roi de cette poussière, il ne savait comment s'en sortir. Comment tout quitter ? Comment laisser sa famille dans le même calvaire qu'avant ? C'était impossible et lui, avec ses maigres forces, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Alors, tout en regardant la lumière du fond du gouffre obscur où il était tombé, il s'obligea à se taire. S'il ne pouvait s'en sortir, il ne devait pas oublier sa famille. Pour elle, il se sacrifierait.

Alors il se détruisit un peu plus, se drogua un peu plus, se vendit un peu plus, et sa famille vivait mieux. Lui, il ne vécut bientôt plus et se contenta d'avancer, obéissant sans chercher à s'élever contre le flot, sans chercher à vaincre la honte. Il s'était oublié, s'était tué pour souffrir moins. Une partie de ses revenus allait à la drogue et aux habits, l'autre à sa famille. Il vivait chez un homme qui lui offrait gîte et couvert en échange de son corps alors il dépensait moins. Il fallait juste qu'il se taise, qu'il ne pense pas à lui, qu'il s'oublie. Il enterra son cœur et son esprit quelque part, au fond du gouffre, et il continua de creuser sa tombe, lentement, avec application.

L'argent pleuvait, et c'était bien le principal.

oXoXo

« Alors Grimm, ça t'amuse pas ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et observa la devanture du bar. C'était un bar gay et de strip-tease. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas, il était un amateur de 'belles choses' si on pouvait dire la chose ainsi et les nouvelles expériences le tentaient toujours. Mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ce soir-là, il se sentait moins emballé.

« Allez ! Une première et dernière fois pour ton anniv' !

-Ouais ! J'ai pas dit non, crétin. J'm'inquiète à propos d'la connerie que vous m'avez préparée… »

Grimmjow était accompagné de ses amis les plus proches. A eux quatre, ils avaient fait les 400 coups depuis le lycée. Ils avaient aussi fait pas mal de bêtises qui avaient conduit à des problèmes plus graves tels que des dépôts de plaintes contre eux, mais ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins rangés avec l'âge. Aujourd'hui, Grimmjow avait 28 ans et toujours célibataire, du coup, on fêtait la chose dans un bar approprié.

« Si c'est d'un râteau que t'as peur, laisse tomber ! Je suis sûr qu'on te saute dessus dès l'entrée tellement t'es hot !

-Renji, ta gueule. »

Le meilleur ami de Grimmjow était Renji. Ils avaient commencé par se taper dessus avant de devenir ami, mais une fois la glace brisée, ils s'étaient trouvé pas mal de point commun. Les deux autres amis qui ne le quittaient jamais était un charmant couple de psychopathes : un dénommé Gin et son amie Rangiku. Ils étaient rarement séparés et étaient toujours les premiers à lancer une idée de sortie.

D'ailleurs, l'idée de venir dans ce bar pour l'anniversaire de Grimmjow était d'eux. La suite de la soirée aussi avait été organisée par leurs soins.

oXoXo

« Tes clients arrivent ! Magne-toi.

-Ouais je sais, ferme-la ! »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, il avait mal à la tête ce soir. Mais le travail avant tout, non ? Il eut un rire amer et maquilla rapidement ses cernes et les bleus que son logeur lui avait fait. Il lui avait pourtant dit, s'il le frappait, il ne pouvait plus travailler. Mais l'homme s'en fichait royalement.

Le jeune homme ajouta un peu de maquillage, donnant quelques couleurs à son visage terne, avant de sortir un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Il prépara soigneusement sa ligne et la prit rapidement, avec dextérité. Il avait le coup de main, à force.

Il regarda fixement le plafond un moment, savourant les effets. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette chose. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de voir encore un peu la lumière du salut. Il se redressa ensuite, s'habilla pour la soirée, et alla dans les coulisses. Ce soir, on avait réservé une salle spéciale pour un show privé. Il avait été prévenu que si la 'surprise' plaisait au concerné, il devait prolonger.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait le gêner vu que ça lui rapportait plus d'argent.

Il se tut un instant et écouta les éclats de voix. Il devait y avoir moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Peut-être cinq… Il attendait que le 'maître d'hôtel' l'annonce, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux énergiquement, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Il devait avoir l'air souriant, avoir l'air avenant et très content de pouvoir divertir les gens. Il était passé maître dans l'art de feindre les sourires.

Une fois annoncé, il entra lentement et commença son show. Il repéra tout de suite la personne pour qui il devait danser. C'était cet homme, assis au centre, avec les cheveux bleu électrique. Il était assez beau, c'était déjà ça. Il s'avança, le regard aguicheur et fit mine de s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme.

« Bonjour, toi ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ? »

Grimmjow fixa le jeune homme du regard. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était pas mal et que sa vue seule l'émoustillait déjà mais il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Ouais, et je trouve que le cadeau est plutôt beau gosse. »

Le jeune homme fit semblant de se sentir gêné.

« Je peux savoir ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Ichigo. »

Ichigo lança un regard à son vis-à-vis.

« Quel genre de musique aimes-tu ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

« C'est pour qu'il danse, Grimm, interrompit Gin.

-Ah ? C'que tu veux, Berry. »

Ichigo hocha la tête au surnom mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, souriant comme un hôte affable, et il se leva lentement, non sans user d'une démarche aguicheuse. Grimmjow s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il but une gorgée de son whisky et attendit calmement qu'Ichigo revienne, accompagné de musique.

Il avouait sans honte qu'il n'était pas novice quand il s'agissait de sexe, que ce soit conventionnel ou en dehors des sentiers battus. Il savait donc pas mal de choses du milieu de la 'danse érotique' et avait déjà une petite expérience, mais ce gamin avait quelque chose de spécial.

Pour lui, aucun doute, Ichigo était un gamin. Il devait à peine être majeur, peut-être 19 ans, pas plus. Il était beau, excitait bien. Il était doué ! Grimmjow n'avait pas été aussi chaud sans avoir été touché depuis l'adolescence. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange…

Quand la lumière reprit de la vigueur, Grimmjow sursauta aux applaudissements de ses amis. Il suivit le mouvement aussi en observant Ichigo qui ramassait lentement ses affaires. Maintenant, il retournait en coulisse et, le temps que le patron demande à l'invité s'il voulait prolonger, il devait avoir pris une douche et être prêt.

Grimmjow s'étonna de voir toute trace de sourire disparue. Ichigo croisa son regard et se remit à sourire immédiatement, l'allumant sans scrupule. Grimmjow tenait beaucoup de la bête et ce gamin était une proie de choix. Alors il ne put refuser quand on lui proposa d'avoir la nuit avec. Il salua ses amis et se prépara à passer une très longue nuit.

On l'emmena vers les étages, jusqu'à une chambre où on lui demanda d'attendre l'arrivée de son partenaire. Grimmjow obtempéra sans broncher, hésitant encore entre deux comportements. Il avait une furieuse envie de jouer avec ce gamin, mais en même temps, il avait comme le sentiment que quelque chose était… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille et se leva pour ouvrir. Il tomba sur Ichigo, vêtu d'un yukata. Il avait cette même expression contente, affable. Tous les escorts comme lui donnaient-ils cette impression d'être heureux ? L'homme invita le plus jeune à entrer. Il se dirigea vers le minibar mais une main retint son bras.

« Je vais vous servir, Monsieur.

-J'peux très bien le faire.

-Si vous insistez. C'est juste que la maison aime qu'on traite bien ses clients. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et laissa Ichigo servir avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ?

-Je peux vous tutoyer.

-Ouais, et appelle-moi Grimmjow. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Bah quoi ?

-C'est rare qu'on me dise son nom. Généralement, les gens veulent rester discrets.

-Ah ? J'm'en fous. »

Grimmjow prit le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« Sers-toi si tu veux, je paye. »

Ichigo acquiesça mais ne prit rien.

« Alors comment ça se passe ? »

Le jeune homme prit un dépliant qui reposait sur la table de nuit et le tendit à l'homme.

« Tu choisis, je fais. Le prix est indiqué. »

L'homme lança un regard sérieux à Ichigo. Il savait bien comment ça se passait, il voulait juste voir la réaction du plus jeune. Ce dernier parlait de ça comme on aurait pu demander un filet de saumon chez le poissonnier.

« Alors viens là, Berry, juste sur mes genoux, face à moi. »

Ichigo ne releva pas, encore une fois, le surnom, et obéit.

« Toi, y'a une chose que t'aime plus qu'une autre ? »

Ichigo écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné. Depuis quand un client s'occupait-il de connaître ses désirs ? Le jeune homme s'obligea à se taire, ne voulant pas imaginer quoique ce soit. Cet homme restait quand même quelqu'un qui payait pour avoir ses fesses, donc un pervers.

« J'aime la manière conventionnelle. »

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Les accessoires et tout, ça gâche le vrai plaisir. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Son client était étrange. Il lâcha un cri étonné quand on le retourna d'un coup sur le lit, sur le dos. Il avisa l'homme au-dessus de lui : il le dominait largement, que ce soit de carrure ou de prestance. Ichigo n'eut pas plus de réaction face à ce constat. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ? Autant prendre du plaisir et tout oublier ensuite.

« C'quoi cette tête que tu m'fais ? »

Ichigo reposa son regard dans les yeux bleu profond, pris par surprise devant tant de beauté. Comment un pervers pouvait-il être si beau ?

« Hm ? Je me demandais juste ce que tu comptais faire. Et si tu comptais attendre encore longtemps. »

Ichigo avait joué un peu sur la provocation. Il sentait qu'avec ce client-là, la chose serait sûrement appréciée. Le jeune homme savait s'adapter en fonction de la personne et il s'avouait que, au final, il préférait les hommes qui voulaient un peu de résistance plus que ceux qui le voulaient totalement soumis.

« Tu sais comment m'allumer, Berry. »

Le jeune homme frissonna sous le regard du prédateur. Les clients qui avaient réussi à lui procurer des frissons d'excitation étaient rares et celui-là… Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, quand Grimmjow se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Voyant cela, l'homme s'écarta, interrogatif. Il savait qu'on embrassait rarement la personne qu'on payait pour baiser, parce qu'embrasser est une preuve d'amour.

« J'te préviens, Berry. J'suis différent de tout ce que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Laisse-toi porter au début, j'vais te faire prendre ton pied comme jamais. »

Ichigo déglutit et, cette fois, s'attendit au baiser qu'on lui offrait. D'abord doux, calme, mais pas hésitant et, quand il ouvrit sa bouche, cela devint plus rapide, plus demandant. Grimmjow se mit à ravager son palais, se battant contre sa langue qui, d'abord soumise, s'était réveillé et jouait à le provoquer.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow s'écarta, un filet de salive les reliait. Il avisa le visage légèrement haletant et afficha son air carnassier. Il fondit ensuite dans le cou, le ravageant de ses baisers, le mordillant. Il évita cependant de le marquer, ne sachant pas si cela ne poserait pas problème au jeune homme.

Ichigo poussa un premier gémissement quand les deux grandes mains qui naviguaient sur son torse s'arrêtèrent au niveau des tétons. Les pouces se mirent à les taquiner et, progressivement aidé des autres doigts, les roulèrent et les torturèrent délicieusement.

« Aah… »

Grimmjow souriait de toutes ses dents. Ichigo était magnifique, il comprenait le pourquoi de son succès. Il alla suçoter la clavicule, découvrant un point sensible, et continua ses attentions sur les grains de chair. Callé entre les jambes d'Ichigo, il ne tarda pas à sentir son érection toujours enfermée contre la sienne et il émit un grognement.

« Alors, le fauve est en rut ? »

Le regard provocateur et à la fois noyé de désir d'Ichigo le fit frissonner. Les orbes électriques rayonnèrent d'un éclair de sauvagerie et Grimmjow n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il ouvrit le yukata du plus jeune largement et avisa la bosse du sous-vêtement. Il se lécha les lèvres, arrachant un regard excité d'impatience à Ichigo.

« Ouais, j'suis en rut comme tu dis… Et j'vais vite résoudre le problème… »

Ichigo poussa un cri bref quand Grimmjow saisit son membre dressé à pleine main. Il eut peur, l'espace d'un instant, que l'homme soit du genre trop brutal, mais l'instant suivant, Grimmjow le masturbait avec une adresse qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avec un autre que son patron.

« Aaah… Grimm… Grimmjow ! »

Ichigo se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il ne le touchait que de sa main pourtant ! Il avait l'habitude de coucher, pourquoi ressentait-il autant de choses ? Parce qu'il s'était drogué avant ?

« Ah mon… Ah mon Dieu! Grimmjow ! »

Le jeune homme criait presque. Grimmjow l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il tenait une des jambes sous le genou et la relevait pour avoir meilleur accès. D'une main, Grimmjow continuait de jouer avec le sexe tendu et de l'autre, il retenait la jambe pour que sa bouche ait accès à une partie autrement plus intime du plus jeune.

« Shh, savoure bien, Berry… »

L'homme se pencha et donna un coup de langue au petit anneau de chair. Ichigo poussa un cri et se cambra d'un coup. Il agrippait les draps et l'oreiller de ses mains, ayant du mal à réfléchir et submergé par le désir. Quand la langue se fraya un chemin en lui, il crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ. C'était énorme comme sensation.

Progressivement, Grimmjow lâcha sa jambe et son sexe pour mieux écarter ses fesses et avoir meilleur accès. Il ne se soucia pas de savoir si la position était sale, si ce qu'ils faisaient était sale, mais il adorait.

« Grimmjoooow ! Aaah… Cont… continue ! »

L'homme sourit, vainqueur. Il continua encore quelques instants et remonta finalement son visage vers les deux rondeurs douces et dures qu'il lécha par petits coups avant de remonter vers le sexe qui suintait déjà. Il embrassa le bout, suçotant le liquide qui coulait et savoura les petits cris du plus jeune.

Il prit finalement le membre en bouche, lentement. Il descendit, content de sentir des boucles orange chatouiller son nez. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo était complètement perdu, offert à lui. Il gémissait et criait sans retenue. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil à la table de nuit pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant. Trop occupé à gémir et ensuite, à jouir, Ichigo remarqua à peine le doigt glissant qui s'était insinué en lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'orgasme passé qu'il avait tiqué.

« Grimm… Grimmjow ! Pr-Prend-moi ! »

L'homme sourit encore, étirant ce côté carnassier. Il avait aussi vu le préservatif et jugea que l'usage était obligatoire. Il l'attrapa d'un geste tout en continuant de jouer en ajoutant un doigt puis deux doigts supplémentaires et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ichigo, se tordant de plaisir sous ses attentions. Il avait le visage transpirant, rougi et les yeux noyés d'un désir palpable. « C'est si gentiment d'mandé, j'peux pas dire non ! »

Grimmjow se prépara à une vitesse record tant il trépignait à l'idée de pouvoir s'enterrer au fond d'Ichigo. Il imaginait déjà toutes les sensations qu'il y gagnerait. Il écarta les jambes du plus jeune et se positionna.

« J'y vais, Berry. »

Il rentra d'abord lentement, agréablement surpris par l'étroitesse. Comment quelqu'un qui couchait aussi souvent pouvait-il être si étroit ?

« Bordel… Ichi… t'es si étroit…

-Aaah… »

Ichigo était bien incapable de réagir. Il gémissait sous l'intrusion imposante et remerciait grandement Grimmjow de s'être aussi bien préparé et de l'avoir aussi bien préparé. Sinon, aucun doute qu'il serait sûrement déjà déchiré en deux.

Il continua de gémir bruyamment alors que Grimmjow commençait à bouger. Il avait attrapé ses jambes pour les passer sur ses épaules, obligeant le plus jeune à se tordre dans une position tout à fait jouissive. Ichigo ne se souciait plus de savoir si l'homme qui le prenait était un pervers sans morale, à ce moment, il adorait ce que ce pervers pouvait lui faire et il en aurait bien redemandé si ce dernier n'avait pas été un client.

« Grimmjoooow ! Plus fort ! Continue ! Aaah… »

L'homme ne cessait d'afficher son sourire carnassier. Il avait rarement autant aimé faire l'amour à un homme. Ichigo avait quelque chose de spécial qu'il avait envie de tester. Il voulait le prendre encore plusieurs fois, le faire jouir tout autant, jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit cassée d'avoir trop crié. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ça à un gamin qui se prostituait.

Alors il se contenterait de cette fois unique, mais il la rendrait plus qu'unique. Il augmenta sa cadence, rendit plus durs ses mouvements. Il relâcha les jambes au-dessus de ses épaules pour qu'elles se nouent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il retournait ravager cette bouche si délicieuse qui criait son nom avec tant de ferveur.

Après un moment ainsi, il décida de faire craquer Ichigo. Il entoura son sexe de sa main et se mit à le masturber avec attention, guettant sur son visage excité les premières traces de ce qui le terrasserait.

« Grimmjow ! »

L'homme donna encore un dernier coup, violent, profond. Il regretta de ne pouvoir pénétrer plus profondément encore le jeune homme mais il était satisfait. Il s'écroula sur le torse haletant, reprenant ses esprits lentement. Il se dégagea d'Ichigo pour le laisser respirer et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se redresser d'un bond.

Ichigo avait à peine pris le temps de redescendre sur terre qu'il fouillait dans la poche cousue à l'intérieur de son yukata à la recherche d'un sachet. Il avait incroyablement aimé cette partie de jambe en l'air. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait réellement aimé baiser pour de l'argent. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'il devenait la pire des traînées ?

Ichigo tremblait. Son corps entier tremblait. Il devait aussi être en manque mais… comment pouvait-il avoir aimé se faire culbuter par un pervers ? Il… Il ne pouvait pas ! Il gémit de soulagement en trouvant enfin le petit sachet et se fit une ligne en quatrième vitesse, sous le regard effaré de Grimmjow.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira longuement.

« Hé, arrête ça, c'est mauvais pour ta… »

Grimmjow se tut. Ichigo venait de se faire une seconde ligne. L'homme se redressa et saisit la main du jeune homme qui voulait encore se droguer sous ses yeux.

« Gamin, arrête ça ! C'est très mauvais pour toi ! »

Ichigo le fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu me files mon argent et t'auras plus à te faire du mouron pour moi. Ça sera comme si j'avais jamais existé. »

Grimmjow était encore sous le choc. Il ne trouva rien à répondre sur le coup et sortit son argent pour payer Ichigo. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Il n'allait pas lui faire la morale alors qu'il venait à peine de coucher avec ! Mais l'abandonner ainsi ne lui plaisait pas il ajouta un pourboire conséquent.

« Et le dépense pas pour ta merde. Utilise-le plutôt pour te sortir de cette merde.

-Dit celui qui venait d'en profiter. »

Ichigo eut un rire amer et quitta la pièce après s'être rhabillé sommairement. Décidément, c'était le pervers le plus drôle qu'il ait rencontré. De l'argent pour le sortir du gouffre ? Il en avait de bonnes.

Le jeune homme rejoignit sa loge où il se doucha, se nettoyant et relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Il ne voulait pas retourner de suite chez celui qui l'hébergeait, mais il était trop drogué pour réfléchir concrètement.

« J'implore ta pitié… Toi, l'unique… »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase et se frappa la tête contre la vitre avant de sortir de la douche, s'habiller et quitter l'endroit sans demander son reste.

oXoXo

Quand Grimmjow sortit du bar, il regarda son téléphone. Gin, Rangiku et Renji étaient partis continuer la tournée des bars. En même temps, il comprenait bien vu qu'il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le gamin l'avait réellement diverti et, étonnamment, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour pris autant de plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il avait payé pour ça…

Il n'y avait que l'histoire de la drogue qui le dérangeait un peu. Grimmjow n'était pas stupide et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Ichigo ne faisait pas ce boulot de gaieté de cœur et, visiblement, la drogue était sa seule échappatoire. Grimmjow eut un coup au cœur en y pensant. Il savait ce qui se passait dans ces milieux, mais il n'avait jamais voulu y penser en détail.

Il secoua la tête et alla récupérer sa voiture, garée deux rues plus loin. Il monta et quitta bientôt la place. Il était arrêté à un feu rouge quand il entendit un cri. Il dressa l'oreille et réalisa qu'on était en train de passer quelqu'un à tabac. Il sortit de la voiture en trombe et repéra rapidement d'où venait le problème.

Trois personnes, trois hommes, molestaient un plus jeune avec des cheveux orange. Grimmjow fit vite le rapprochement et n'hésita même pas avant de se jeter dans la bagarre. Avec sa force brute et ses antécédents, il n'eut aucun mal à les mettre hors-course.

« Hé, ça va, Ichi ? »

Le jeune homme, assis par terre, le regarda de ses yeux vides. Sa lèvre saignait légèrement et il se tenait le bras gauche.

« Ils t'ont fait mal ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à la clinique ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il se redressa lentement et s'appuya contre le mur. Grimmjow regarda son bras rapidement.

« Il n'est pas cassé.

-Je sais, coupa Ichigo brutalement. Laisse-moi.

-Hé, j'viens d'te sauver la vie, non ?

-Génial ! »

Ichigo lui lança un regard dur qui désarçonna Grimmjow l'espace d'un instant. Il comprit ensuite, aux pupilles dilatées, qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas arrêté à deux lignes depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

« T'habites où ? J'te ramène.

-Pas besoin.

-Dis-moi où tu habites. »

Grimmjow avait haussé le ton. Ichigo le regarda un instant puis il soupira.

« Je suis trois rues plus loin, vers la supérette.

-Viens. »

Grimmjow attrapa le bras valide du plus jeune et fit quelques pas mais ce dernier s'écroula. Il soupira, légèrement attristé.

« Mets ton bras autour de mon épaule, je vais t'aider. »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Quand on l'assit dans la voiture, il n'avait toujours rien dit de plus. Grimmjow n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation et conduisit le jeune homme jusqu'à son immeuble. Il l'aida même à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de chez lui.

« Tu peux partir.

-… T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Ichigo allait mettre ses clés dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un homme, très grand et maigre comme un fil de fer, se tenait devant eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs, longs et une tête de malfrat.

« P'tain ! Quand j'dis rentre tôt c'était avant minuit, crétin ! T'as vraiment rien dans l'crâne ! »

Ichigo ne réagit pas, Grimmjow se figea d'étonnement. L'homme venait de saisir Ichigo par les cheveux et le traînait à l'intérieur.

« Hé ! T'es malade ! T'as pas à traiter le gamin comme ça ! »

L'inconnu se figea et lâcha Ichigo qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« T'es qui toi pour venir m'dire ce que j'dois faire ? La petite pute, j'la traite comme je veux. »

Grimmjow lança un regard interrogateur à Ichigo qui l'évita. Ainsi, le plus jeune vivait avec un homme de cet acabit ? A coup sûr il le battait en même temps qu'il le violait ! C'était quoi ce genre de logeur ?

« J'suis l'mec qui va appeler les flics si…

-Hé, Grimm ! »

Ichigo s'était relevé et se tenait en appui contre le mur.

« Tu sais… Si tu veux mon cul, t'es pas forcé de faire semblant de m'aimer… »

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, suivi du violent.

« Il suffit juste de payer. »

Et la porte se ferma. Grimmjow resta un long moment planté là, immobile et abasourdi. Mais sur quel… dans quel endroit était-il tombé ? Le plus jeune se vendait par obligation, vivait chez un homme qui le battait, et lui, quand il faisait mine d'aider, il se faisait insulter de pervers et d'obsédé ?

« Bordel… C'un truc de fou… »

Grimmjow nota l'adresse et le numéro de la chambre. Il n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le gamin dans un tel endroit. Il allait détruire sa vie et à son âge, ça aurait été dommage.

De retour dans sa voiture, Grimmjow brancha le kit piéton et appela un de ses meilleurs amis. Il savait que ce dernier dormait rarement. Il attendit la première sonnerie et démarra pour rejoindre son appartement.

« Grimmjow ?

-Oi, Ulquiorra.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ?

-J'aurais un service à te demander.

-J'écoute.

-J'ai besoin de savoir le nom d'un mec et des infos sur un autre.

-Donne-moi l'adresse et le nom de l'autre.

-L'un habite au-dessus d'une supérette du quartier chaud, tu sais, celle où vous faites régulièrement des descentes.

-Quel numéro ?

-505.

-Je vois. Et l'autre ?

-C'est un gamin, 19 ou 20 ans, il s'appelle Ichigo et travaille dans la boîte de strip « Las Noches ».

-Pas plus d'infos ?

-Il a les cheveux orange.

-Je devrais pouvoir te trouver ça. Je t'envoie les résultats dans la matinée.

-Merci, Ulquiorra.

-C'est pas pour faire des conneries ?

-Nan, c'est pour empêcher le gamin de faire des conneries. »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Je t'envoie ça dans une heure.

-Merci. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la suite, rendez-vous fin juin! J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu ! :D Si oui, je vous invite fortement à répondre au poll de mon profil!<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu! et une tite review me ferait bien plaisir :3**


	5. De Profundis clamavi part 2

Disclaimer : Tout à Tite Kubo, sauf les idées originales évidemment

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

_Reviews anonymes :_

_Barbara et Kay_ : youhou ! tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! merci du compliment et de ta review ! :D

_Yumi-chan_ : Miki :) Je suis flatté du compliment et j'espère que la suite sera au même niveau !

_trinity07_ : Je vais mette un warning 'poche de sang' en début de chapitre xD Ah, je prends note du désir de la fic à chapitres :P et t'as raison, le GrimmIchi, c'est génial *w* Ton engouement pour mes fics me fait toujours autant plaisir, vraiment ! Pour Renji et Ulquiqui, seront pas trop présents dans la version courte non u.u Merci encore de ta review et bonne lecture ! bizzzz ! :P

_Ninie-san, Dieleys, Sasa, et Tristana_ : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :D Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture ! ^w^

_Ayu_ : Ta review m'a fait sourire xD les petits comm' sont funs ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, à bientôt et merci ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous remercie énormément pour l'incroyable retour que j'ai sur cette fic! Vraiment, cela me met de très bonne humeur et m'encourage à publier malgré tous les bugs que j'ai avec le site en ce moment! <strong>

**D'ailleurs, si j'ai raté des réponses aux reviews, je m'en excuse, certaines sont annoncées et disparaissent avant de revenir et d'autres n'arrivent jamais...**

**Comme j'ai dit au chapitre précédent, j'ai fait un poll vous concernant, si vous aviez l'amabilité d'y répondre, cela me permettrait de prendre de l'avance! :D**

**Encore merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>De Profundis Clamavi<span>

_Partie 2_

Grimmjow rentra chez lui dans le plus grand silence, méditant sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Il gara la voiture dans le parking et rejoignit l'intérieur de la villa où il habitait. Il s'écrasa dans le canapé et décida de faire nuit blanche en avisant les cinq heures du matin.

Deux heures plus tard à peine, alors qu'il regardait un genre de télé-matin, on sonna. Il se redressa d'un bond, osant à peine croire qu'Ulquiorra était venu en personne. Le majordome arriva, suivi d'Ulquiorra.

« Salut, je croyais que tu m'envoyais…

-Tu devrais t'engager dans la police, Grimmjow. »

L'interpelé hocha la tête, interrogatif.

« Ton flair est impressionnant. L'homme qui habite au 505 est un ancien taulard. Condamné pour coups et blessures sur plusieurs personnes, des femmes. Il a fait de la prison pendant un moment et a purgé sa peine. Depuis, il apparait dans quelques affaires de drogues, d'agression. Il a aussi été accusé de meurtre mais relaxé faute de preuves. Il s'appelle Nnoitra Jiruga.

-Et c'connard maltraite le gamin dont je t'ai parlé ! »

Ulquiorra s'offrit une minute de réflexion avant de répondre. Il sortit un petit dossier et le tendit à Grimmjow.

« Ton gamin s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. Il vivait seul avec son père et ses sœurs. Sa mère est morte quand il était plus jeune. Sa vie a viré au cauchemar à cause de dettes, de la concurrence. Il a dû arrêter ses études, il est donc sans diplôme. Il a été arrêté deux fois pour troubles à l'ordre public et une fois pour consommation de drogue. Il n'est pas méchant, les collègues du bureau ont d'ailleurs été gentils avec lui.

-Et…

-Il semblerait qu'il fasse ce boulot pour l'argent. Ce qui serait logique vu la misère dans laquelle sa famille se trouve.

-Depuis combien de temps il fait ça ?

-Deux ans. Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas tirés d'affaire. Son père est sur le point de retrouver un travail à l'hôpital central, mais ça ne résoudra pas tous les problèmes du jour au lendemain.

-Mais en théorie, Ichigo pourrait arrêter ça et faire d'autres boulots ? Il pourrait arrêter ! »

Ulquiorra fixa Grimmjow dans les yeux.

« Il est drogué, Grimmjow. Très probablement dépendant. Si tu le sors de ce milieu d'un coup, il sera perdu et se droguera encore plus. Sans parler de ce Nnoitra qui en profitera sans doute pour le battre un peu plus. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se passa la main sur le visage. Comment allait-il pouvoir aider le gamin ? Il y avait forcément une solution et il allait la trouver…

« Ça te tient vraiment à cœur ?

-Evidemment ! cracha Grimmjow. Ce gamin, il… C'est comme pour elle. Je le laisserai pas finir comme elle !

-Je sais. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et remercia encore une fois son ami. Il regarda le dossier qu'il avait laissé pour lui. Ichigo Kurosaki, hein ? Il n'allait pas le laisser là-dedans sans réagir. Son regard n'était pas encore éteint, pas totalement… La petite flamme vivotait, il devait arriver à elle avant qu'elle ne puisse plus brûler… C'était comme s'il l'appelait au secours. Et cette fois, il répondrait.

oXoXo

Ichigo remua les paupières. La lumière du soleil le dérangeait. Il gémit en constatant qu'il était par terre et que tout son corps était endolori. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière.

Après que Grimmjow fut parti, ou non, après qu'il eût chassé Grimmjow, tout avait été vite. Nnoitra l'avait frappé, au visage, au torse. Comme d'habitude, mais plus fort. Et après, c'était le noir total, mais il se rappela vaguement d'un autre détail en avisant son t-shirt déchiré et son pantalon et son sous-vêtement aux genoux. Il l'avait aussi violé.

Comme d'habitude et après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il payait le loyer : en laissant Nnoitra faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Ichigo voulut se relever mais il ne fit que gémir. Il avait mal partout, c'était affreux. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les secours, ou cela retomberait sur Nnoitra, et si on enfermait Nnoitra, il n'aurait plus d'endroit où dormir. Il fallait au moins qu'il sorte dans la rue pour appeler les secours. Point positif, ses jambes semblaient intactes. Il n'avait qu'un bras qui refusait de bouger et une douleur lui transperçant le torse.

Avec beaucoup de mal, il se redressa. Il parvint à fermer son pantalon, ignorant son t-shirt. Il rejoignit ensuite le hall d'entrée. Nnoitra était parti travailler, heureusement pour lui. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec difficulté. Ensuite, il se laissa plus ou moins porter vers l'ascenseur et soupira quand il arriva enfin dans la rue. Il n'y avait personne, heureusement, il put se laisser tomber contre un mur et appela une ambulance.

Ensuite, il soupira comme il pouvait à cause de sa poitrine et attendit sans bouger plus que cela. Une jeune femme, inquiète pour lui, était venue le rassurer et avait encore appelé les secours en voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait plus à rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était dans une ambulance et fermait les yeux, se sentant pour un temps en sécurité. Ici, on ne lui demanderait pas de danser pour des pervers, on ne l'obligerait pas à coucher avec des pervers et ici, Nnoitra ne pourrait ni le battre ni le violer…

Ici, il pouvait dormir sans autre crainte que celle du futur.

oXoXo

Quand Grimmjow entra dans le bar, il s'étonna d'abord qu'il soit ouvert en milieu d'après-midi. Il ignora ce détail et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil où il fut accueilli par un homme affable et qui, visiblement, savait que le physique était primordial dans son milieu.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, puis-je vous être utile ?

-Je voudrais réserver des soirées.

-C'est-à-dire ? Réserver plusieurs soirs avec le même danseur ? »

Grimmjow tiqua au mot. On allait pas dire 'putain'.

« Oui. J'veux Ichigo.

-Ah, Monsieur, Ichigo fait partie de nos meilleurs danseurs. Il coûte très cher. Combien de temps voulez-vous le réserver ?

-Durée indéterminée. »

Le maître d'hôtel blêmit.

« Mais… nous parlons d'une somme potentiellement monstrueuse !

-Servez-vous sur la carte pour une semaine, on y reviendra plus tard. »

Grimmjow ne sourit même pas en avisant la mine horrifié de l'homme devant la somme de son compte en banque. Il était riche oui, et alors ?

« Bon, il est réservé, c'est bon ?

-Oui oui… Je… Dès ce soir vous pourrez le voir.

-En fait, non. »

Un autre homme venait d'arriver. Il présentait très bien. Son costume était en accord avec des cheveux chocolat, délicatement tirés en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche.

« Je me présente. Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, le propriétaire de cet établissement. Puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau un instant s'il vous plaît ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça. Ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée et rejoignirent une salle décorée avec goût. L'homme aux cheveux bleus n'aimait pas cet Aizen. Son instinct lui criait de s'éloigner de cet homme qui avait tout de l'allure du mafieux proxénète. Pourtant, dans sa démarche et sa manière de regarder les autres, il ne renvoyait pas l'image d'un caïd quelconque. Il était raffiné, sans nul doute, et c'est peut-être ce qui le rendait si attirant et à la fois si repoussant.

Pour sa part, Grimmjow avait déjà compris que cet homme était à fuir parce que dangereux.

« Il y a un problème avec Ichigo.

-Et ?

-Il a été agressé et se trouve à l'hôpital pour le moment. Il pourra vous tenir compagnie, mais il lui sera difficile de danser ou de vous satisfaire. Voire impossible.

-J'm'en fiche. J'le veux, c'est tout.

-Et, j'ai cru comprendre, pendant une certaine durée ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le nom d'un client si fidèle ?

-Jaggerjack Grimmjow. »

Aizen leva un sourcil.

« Le Jaggerjack de Pantera Inc. ?

-Hm.

-Oh, je vois. »

Aizen se redressa et tendit la main à son interlocuteur.

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Monsieur Jaggerjack. C'était un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. »

Grimmjow serra la main avec réticence et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il ne revint qu'en début de soirée, à l'heure convenue avec le maître d'hôtel. Il se présenta à l'entrée où on le dirigea vers un petit salon. Avant de le quitter, l'homme lui signifia qu'Ichigo saurait lui indiquer une chambre au besoin.

L'homme s'assit dans un des fauteuils après s'être servi un verre d'un whiskey irlandais. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'Ichigo n'entre dans la pièce. Il se figea. Ichigo semblait exténué, à l'état de cadavre vivant. Il avait les joues creusées malgré le maquillage qu'il y avait appliqué. Son bras était en écharpe et on voyait quelques pansements dépasser de son haut ainsi que des bleus sur son cou et sous les cheveux.

« Je…

-Où sont les chambres ? » coupa Grimmjow.

Ichigo retint ses larmes. Dans son état, ce pervers voulait quand même l'obliger à coucher ? Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui demander de ne pas l'obliger à ça et… Il expira longuement pour réduire le nœud dans sa gorge et se rappela que le client était le roi.

« Par là, je t'emmène. »

Grimmjow avait vu ce regard implorant, qui n'était demeuré cependant qu'une petite seconde. Ichigo était capable d'une telle abnégation pour ce travail ? Etait-ce pour ne pas perdre d'argent ? Ou parce que son patron, Aizen, lui faisait peur ? Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, les danseurs et danseuses de ce calibre étaient rarement libres de leur choix et souvent menacés. A voir Aizen, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que ce dernier le menaçait.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Ichigo et Grimmjow n'avaient toujours rien dit.

« Enlève tes habits. Garde juste ton sous-vêtement et allonge-toi sur le lit.

-Grimmjow, je… S'il te plaît, je…

-Je t'ai dit de t'allonger. »

La voix grondante de Grimmjow convainquit Ichigo qui s'exécuta lentement, la chose étant un peu compliquée avec son bras. Il fut légèrement surpris quand son client l'aida avec douceur. Il alla s'allonger et lança un regard inquiet à Grimmjow.

« Je ne vais pas te toucher dans ce sens-là, Berry. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Alors…

-Je suis ostéopathe. Tu as été battu, non ? Laisse-moi remettre ce que je peux en place. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Un client qui voulait le soigner ?

« Tu as pris ta dose ? »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux juste éviter que tu fasses une crise de manque.

-… Non, je voulais le faire… après…

-T'auras pas besoin ce soir alors.

-…

-Ce connard de Nnoitra t'a pas raté, hein ?

-Comment…

-J'ai un pote flic. »

Ichigo se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as fait des recherches sur moi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ce boulot ? Pour l'argent ?

-Me parle pas de ça ! »

Grimmjow s'étonna de cette réaction brutale et décida de passer. Il rallongea le jeune homme et s'occupa de son épaule avec délicatesse.

« Tu as des côtes cassées aussi. Il t'a violé. Ta colonne vertébrale est dans un état assez inquiétant. »

Ichigo ne disait rien. Grimmjow ne craquait pas ses articulations aussi violemment qu'on le disait de la plupart des ostéopathes, c'était d'une douceur étonnante, presque relaxant. Il remarqua à peine qu'il s'assoupissait.

« T'es trop mignon, Berry… »

Le plus jeune s'était endormi. Grimmjow lui caressa les cheveux et le couvrit des couvertures. Il demeura un long moment ainsi, à perdre sa main dans les mèches orange. Il se leva ensuite et prit son verre. Il déplaça un fauteuil et le plaça près d'Ichigo pour qu'il puisse le regarder.

Quand il dormait, Ichigo avait un visage calme, serein. Il irradiait d'une clarté propre à la jeunesse. Ichigo était très jeune. Trop pour vivre dans un monde aussi sombre et dénué de justice. Grimmjow se refusait à l'abandonner ainsi, il devait l'aider. Il avait échoué une fois, pas deux. Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo remua les paupières. Il grimaça en sentant son corps endolori mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Il se débattit par réflexe et réalisa soudain qu'il était toujours avec un client.

« Excus…

-Tais-toi. »

Ichigo se tut, choqué. Grimmjow l'avait placé de sorte que sa tête repose sur ses genoux.

« Je vais faire un ou deux trucs encore et tu pourras finir ta soirée. Tu retournes chez ce connard ce soir ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui…

-Tu veux pas venir chez moi plutôt ? J'ai une chambre d'amis. »

Le jeune homme voulut protester mais il sentait déjà deux mains aux doigts experts masser son crâne. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de se battre, et soupira tant cela lui faisait du bien.

« Tu es à bout, Ichigo. Ton corps me le dit. »

Et alors ? pensa Ichigo. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter ça.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je te réponds si tu me dis pourquoi toi, tu fais ça. »

Ichigo grogna, signifiant clairement à Grimmjow d'aller se faire voir. L'homme ne releva pas et se dit que ça serait pour une prochaine fois. Après une ou deux heures dans le plus grand silence, Grimmjow aida Ichigo à se rhabiller.

« Voilà mon numéro.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Après les coups et le viol, c'est le meurtre. Je veux pas avoir à faire ton identification à la morgue. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et prit le numéro sans rien ajouter. Grimmjow ne releva pas et se contenta de caresser affectueusement la tête du plus jeune, y gagnant un regard étonné et choqué. Il partit ensuite sans demander son reste.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent à peu près de la même manière. Grimmjow s'occupait de soigner Ichigo et tentait de le faire parler, de se confier à lui. Mais Ichigo se braquait toujours, violemment. La situation avec Nnoitra ne s'améliorait pas. Un soir, Aizen avait même appelé pour dire qu'Ichigo n'était pas présentable pour le travail, mais Grimmjow avait insisté. Il était venu avec de quoi relaxer le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait pleuré sur son épaule, mais il n'avait rien dit sur sa situation.

Après deux semaines ainsi, sans que rien n'évolue, Grimmjow décida de faire les choses à sa manière. La façon douce ne fonctionnait pas ? Il irait plus fort. Il rencontra Aizen. Il savait que l'homme avait des contacts dans le monde de la pègre et lui voler son poulain serait suicidaire. Il fallait trouver un terrain d'entente.

La chose s'avéra compliquée et Grimmjow en eut la nausée pendant plusieurs jours. Aizen acceptait de laisser tomber Ichigo contre de l'argent. Tout s'achetait dans le milieu, y compris les gamins perdus. Grimmjow n'avait pas compté, mais la somme était énorme et nul doute que si son père avait été vivant, il l'aurait déshérité.

Après avoir expédié le cas du patron, il fallait que Grimmjow puisse avoir les mains libres face à la justice. Il prévint Ulquiorra qu'Ichigo allait probablement disparaître dans les prochains jours, mais qu'il reviendrait. Le policier comprit. Quand son ami décidait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de kidnapper le jeune homme.

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de finir sa dernière 'réservation' avec Ichigo, il décida de mettre les choses à exécution. Il lui proposa de le ramener vu que les effets de la drogue étaient puissants, mais au lieu de le conduire chez son bourreau, il l'emmena ailleurs.

Ichigo avait pris peur, persuadé que Grimmjow était un psychopathe qui allait le tuer, mais l'homme l'avait vite fait taire d'un coup à la nuque.

oXoXo

Ichigo se réveilla à cause de sensations tout à fait étranges et inquiétantes. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit que Grimmjow était collé à lui, dans une position étrange.

« Ach ! »

Ichigo étouffa un cri surpris. Grimmjow était en train de lui remettre des vertèbres en place ? Alors il était sur le lit bizarre des ostéopathes et…

« Ecarte-toi ! cria Ichigo. Laisse-moi ! »

Grimmjow se recula.

« J'avais fini de toute manière. Tu veux pas que je travaille sur tes énergies ? J'ai juste besoin de toucher ta tête. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et grimaça. Tout son corps était engourdi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de chez ce malade.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Ramène-moi !

-Chez toi ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le taudis où Nnoitra te bat et te viole ? Je peux te garantir que chez moi, t'auras rien à craindre. Tu seras en sécurité. »

Ichigo regarda tout autour, affolé. Il remarqua que la maison était gigantesque, très belle et spacieuse et décorée et… Il regarda fixement Grimmjow.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je devienne ta pute personnelle ? »

Grimmjow ne cilla pas à la réponse de mauvais goût.

« J'ai obligé Aizen à te laisser partir. Je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas détruire ta vie. Et je ne laisserai plus jamais Nnoitra te faire du mal. »

Ichigo se redressa assis tant bien que mal. Il affichait un air perdu. Il leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, secouant la tête.

« Tu as… fait quoi ?

-Je t'ai tiré de ce trou à rats en te garantissant la sûreté. Le dernier pas à faire maintenant, c'est le tien. Dis-moi que tu veux t'en sortir et je t'aiderai.

-Mais t'es malade ? Comment je vais faire sans ce travail, moi ? »

Le jeune homme s'était mis à crier mais cela ne surprit pas Grimmjow.

« Je t'avais rien demandé moi ! J'ai besoin de ce boulot et de cet argent, sans ça, je…

-Tu ? A quoi servait cet argent ? »

Ichigo lança un regard agressif à Grimmjow et tenta de le frapper mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet comme si de rien n'était et le plaqua au sol.

« Ouais, t'm'as rien demandé. C'est pour ça que j'l'ai fait. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vis ici. C'est grand, tu verras.

-J'me casserai !

-J'ai ordonné aux domestiques et aux gardes de veiller à ce que tu ne quittes pas la villa. »

Le jeune homme blêmit. Ne comprenant pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Grimmjow l'avait kidnappé et le séquestrait ? Mais… pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'obliger à coucher avec ou ce genre de choses. Pour l'aider ? Ichigo refusait d'y croire. Parce qu'il savait que le gouffre où il était tombé était bien trop profond pour qu'on puisse l'en tirer.

« Jusqu'à quand ? Tu vas pas me garder comme ça des années.

-Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

-Fini ? »

Grimmjow relâcha Ichigo.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus accro. »

Ichigo se liquéfia sur place avant d'afficher un air horrifié. Grimmjow voulait le priver de sa drogue ? Sans l'emmener en cure ou quelque chose du genre ? Mais il allait souffrir !

« Je… Rend-moi ma came ! Tu… T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je vais appeler la police et…

-Je me suis déjà organisé avec la police. Tu peux appeler, mais ils ne t'écouteront pas.

-Quoi ? Mais… »

Ichigo était affolé. Il se redressa d'un bond et tenta de fuir la salle à la recherche d'un téléphone pour essayer quand même. Il décrocha mais il n'y avait même pas de tonalité. Grimmjow le suivait lentement, lui courait, espérant lui échapper.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue.

oXoXo

« Donne-la moi… »

Grimmjow regardait Ichigo avec douleur et sévérité. Le jeune homme se tordait dans tous les sens. Il criait, il gémissait et parfois, il était violent. Ses émotions passaient du désespoir à la rage en moins d'une seconde. Il essayait sans succès de convaincre Grimmjow de le laisser se droguer juste un peu, pour atténuer la douleur, mais l'homme l'ignorait.

« J'ferai… tout ce que tu voudras… S'il te plaît… »

Grimmjow s'en voulait de devoir infliger ça au plus jeune. Il n'avait rien mérité de toutes ces souffrances. Mais pour l'en sortir, il devait lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était au pays des cauchemars et qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui lui tendait la main. Mais Ichigo était borné et refusait de voir en Grimmjow quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait être aidé. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était perdu.

« Je… J't'en prie… »

oXoXo

« Tu commences à comprendre ? »

Ichigo haletait. Son corps était tellement endolori qu'il ne bougeait plus de son lit depuis une semaine. Il avait sa propre chambre avec salle de bain, petit salon… Il était traité comme un roi mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce sachet maudit que Grimmjow tenait au bout des doigts.

« Dis-moi que tu veux t'en sortir, et je t'aiderai. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état. Grimmjow s'occupait bien de lui. Il lui donnait à manger, des choses bonnes d'ailleurs, mais il ne touchait jamais rien.

« Donne-moi… S'il te plaît…

-Je t'ai dit non. C'est cette saloperie qui te met dans cet état.

-Mais elle le guérit aussi… »

Ichigo bougeait étrangement. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire à un problème neurologique, peut-être une maladie rare et incurable. Mais en fait, il essayait juste de se convaincre que Grimmjow pouvait l'aider tandis que son corps réclamait à cor et à cris sa dose.

oXoXo

Ce soir-là, quand Grimmjow entra dans la chambre, il s'étonna de ne pas entendre les cris et les gémissements habituels. Il fronça les sourcils et alluma la lumière. Il ne trouva pas Ichigo tout de suite : il était dans un coin de la pièce, emmitouflé dans un drap et fixant la fenêtre d'un regard vide, un peu hagard. Son visage était blanc, luisant de transpiration. Ses yeux étaient creusés de cernes noires.

« Ichi…

-J'implore… ta pitié… Toi… L'unique que… »

Grimmjow se tut un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo disait ? Il le regarda mieux et avisa qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard désespérément fixé sur la lune. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que Grimmjow était là.

« C'est un… univers morne… à l'horizon plombé...

-Ichigo ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna tout à coup vers son vis-à-vis, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Il avait toujours l'air aussi loin, comme dans une sorte de transe. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se droguer.

« Il n'est pas d'horreur au monde… qui surpasse… »

Ichigo s'était mis à pleurer. Mais cette fois, Grimmjow comprit que ce n'étaient ni des larmes de crocodiles, ni des larmes dues à la souffrance physique. C'était…

« … cruauté de ce soleil de glace… »

Grimmjow ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait l'impression que ce regard et ce visage creusé par la fatigue et la douleur allait se briser si on ne le réconfortait pas. Il enveloppa Ichigo de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Demande-moi seulement, et je t'aiderai… demande-moi seulement… »

Ichigo poussa un long gémissement de douleur.

« Emmène-moi… Emmène-moi à l'hôpital… Grimm… »

L'homme ne mit pas deux secondes à réagir. Il se redressa, Ichigo dans les bras, et ordonna qu'on prépare sa voiture le plus vite possible. Il arriva aux urgences dans la nuit et confia le jeune homme à un médecin qu'il connaissait. Il sortit ensuite et prit son téléphone.

« Monsieur Kurosaki ? Oui… Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je vous appelle… c'est à propos de votre fils. Il est à l'hôpital. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et n'oubliez pas, pour la version longue, il faut votre réponse au poll! :D<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et bon bac pour ceux qui y sont !**


	6. De Profundis clamavi part 3 sur 3

Disclaimer : Tout à Tite Kubo, sauf les idées originales évidemment / edit : Le poème de Baudelaire ne m'appartient pas non plus

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Reviews anonymes**_ :_

**Ayu** : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être avec Grimm aussi *w* et le mater faire des trucs à Ichi *bave abondamment* mais je te laisse le côté princesse de la chose ! XD Je te remercie de ta review et je prends note de la demande de version longue ! :D bisouuuu !

**Tristana** : Yeah ! je t'ai surprise, tant mieux x) Pantera Inc, c'est le nom de l'entreprise ^^ je pensais que le inc. Et le clin d'œil suffirait pour faire le rapprochement… ^^' Perso, si mon ostéo ressemblait à Grimm, j'crois que j'aurais moins de réticence à venir le voir ! xD Merci de ta review ! à bientôt j'espère ! :D

**Yumi-chan, Dieleys** : merci de vos encouragements ! à bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture ! :D

**Shashiin** : Wow, tant d'enthousiasme ! ça met de bonne humeur ^^ je le ferais en version longue oui :P je sais pas quand xD Et voici la suite, en espérant que cela rassasiera ta faim ! Merci de ta review ! :D

**Kay** : *sort la tête d'un trou* alors euh… ce bac ? ^^' Merci de ta review !:D

**trinity07** : En plus t'as raison, on ne peut dire qeu pauvre Ichi vu qu'il a même pas un rond xD je le fais souffrir beaucoup dans cette fic, et c'est pire dans la version longue x) Disons qu'Ichi est encore jeune et il en est encore à ses études, donc quand il sera enfin sorti de la m…, il les reprendra :D Sinon, je te remercie énormément de ton enthousiasme, de tes compliments et de ta présence !:D j'te poutoute bin fort ma brav' dam' !

**Miyu** : Ah ! Une nouvelle tête ! ça fait plaisir :P Je suis très touchée de ton enthousiasme à lire mes fics ^^ j'espère qu'elles t'ont plu jusqu'à présent et que celle-ci continuera à te plaire ! :D Et pour la version longue, je prends note ! merci et à plus !

**Sasa** : hé hé, tu as mis le doigts sur un truc important ! pour la peine, t'as le droit à un poutou puisque t'as deviné un bout de la suite de l'histoire ! (tu es heureuse du poutou hein ? XD) Je ne ferais pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres ^^ sauf si on me le réclame mais bon… Merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour ! Désolée pour le temps un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je suis de retour!<strong>

**J'ai essayé de corriger au mieux ce chap' mais j'en ai honnêtement plein la tête alors désolée s'il reste des fautes ou si c'est pas top niveau cohérence ! **

**Et bonne nouvelle, la fic sera adaptée en plus longue! si vous voulez voir une scène en plus détaillée (on m'a demandé par exemple la confrontation Isshin/Grimm) dites et je verrai ce que je peux faire ^^**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>De Profundis Clamavi<span>

_Partie 3_

Grimmjow tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et soupira longuement. Six mois. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait laissé Ichigo à l'hôpital. Le gamin refusait de le voir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avaient dit le père et les infirmières. Et il voulait bien le croire. C'était normal. Ichigo avait sûrement de la rancune envers lui. Il l'avait séquestré pendant deux semaines et l'avait presque forcé à un sevrage brute. Il n'allait pas le remercier de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Grimmjow avait du mal à oublier les images d'Ichigo, tordu de douleur, à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette vision… Le jeune homme qui gémissait, qui pleurait, qui criait, qui suppliait pour simplement un petit sachet de cette merde.

« Saloperie ! »

L'homme maudissait la drogue et toutes ces conneries. Mais dans le fond… il n'aurait peut-être pas rencontré Ichigo s'il n'avait pas été dans ce gouffre. Il n'aurait pas pu le voir la première fois, pas pu le sentir, pas pu l'admirer… pas pu l'aider.

Grimmjow n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir comment allait Ichigo. Il préférait tenter de l'oublier. Il l'avait sauvé, c'était le principal. Il n'avait pas cherché à le sauver pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Même si, au final, il aurait bien aimé le connaître avant de le laisser… Grimmjow avait du mal à se l'avouer mais, dans le fond, il s'était vraiment attaché à ce gamin…

Il l'aimait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, pas l'intimider, pas l'étouffer. Alors il restait dans sa villa, il travaillait pour oublier, sortait avec ses amis.

L'homme s'était débrouillé pour que le passé ne puisse plus jamais hanter Ichigo. Il lui avait offert un nouveau départ sans le moindre fantôme. Il avait réussi, par des moyens détournés et peu légaux, à faire enfermer Nnoitra pour quelques années, voire la vie entière. Aizen ne s'était plus jamais manifesté et se tenait plus ou moins à carreaux envers lui. Il avait compris que le jeune Kurosaki était le protégé d'un entrepreneur très agressif. Alors autant lâcher prise.

Six mois… Six mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

oXoXo

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la grille. Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, mais il était habillé d'un t-shirt noir moulant, à manches longues et, par-dessus une veste en cuir noir stylisée. Il avait un jean bleu très simple avec des baskets. Il était bien trop couvert pour la saison mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. La grande grille de métal noir bloquait le passage pour rejoindre une immense villa de type italien. C'était très beau…

« Monsieur ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix à l'interphone.

« Oh euh… excusez-moi, je… Je voudrais voir Grimmjow… Je…

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki… Je… je suis déjà venu il y a… longtemps…

-Entrez. »

La grille s'ouvrit et Ichigo s'étonna de voir un majordome s'avancer vers lui. Mais qui était Grimmjow pour habiter à un endroit pareil ? Seulement le patron d'une grande marque ? Ichigo avait fait quelques recherches avant d'abandonner, ne pouvant y croire. Pourquoi un homme comme Grimmjow s'était-il intéressé à lui, le pauvre prostitué complètement drogué ?

« Monsieur ?

-Ah ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées et…

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Ah euh, oui ! Oui, je vous suis ! »

Ichigo était très nerveux. Il n'avait pas voulu voir Grimmjow depuis huit mois maintenant et il espérait que ce dernier se souviendrait de lui au moins un peu.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack n'est pas là pour le moment. Il reviendra dans la soirée, vers vingt heures.

-… Ah, d'accord…

-Mais je suppose que vous pouvez rester.

-Vraiment ?

-Monsieur Jaggerjack s'est attaché à vous. Il sera probablement content de vous voir après tout ce temps.

-Vous croyez ? demanda fébrilement Ichigo. Je…

-Je connais Monsieur Jaggerjack depuis son enfance. Rassurez-vous, Monsieur.

-Je… d'accord, je… Enfin, je suis tellement nerveux !

-Mais vous êtes vous-même aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadé que la surprise de vous voir ainsi, vivant et épanoui, plaira à Monsieur. »

Ichigo se tut avant de sourire, profondément touché. Il n'avait pas pu respirer à la surface pendant deux ans et aujourd'hui, après huit mois de calvaire, un homme lui disait qu'il était vivant. C'était la consécration pour lui !

« Je vous remercie… J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'en sortir…

-Je le sais. Monsieur, je dois y aller, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez.

-Oui oui ! Merci encore, je… Merci ! »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de se calmer en respirant lentement. Il avisa son environnement et décida de visiter un peu en attendant les quatre heures avant le retour de Grimmjow.

oXoXo

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Que désirez-vous manger ce soir ?

-C'que tu veux, Shawlong.

-Vous avez passé une mauvaise journée ? »

Grimmjow enlevait sa veste.

« Plutôt ouais.

-Désirez-vous manger maintenant ?

-… Ouais. Je vais y aller, c'est bon. »

Shawlong acquiesça et se retira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Grimmjow rejoignit le petit salon où il s'étonna de sentir une aussi bonne odeur. Il alluma la lumière et trouva la table mise pour deux personnes ainsi qu'un revenant assis à une des chaises.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme se tripotait nerveusement les mains.

« Euh… Désolé, mais… Shawlong m'a laissé entrer et je… je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire une surprise… »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Ichigo s'inquiétait.

« Tu… Tu ne voulais peut-être pas ? Je te dérange ? Je vais m'en aller, je…

-Non. Reste. »

Ichigo se rassit, légèrement surpris.

« Tu… vas mieux ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Oui. »

Ichigo souriait sincèrement.

« Grâce à toi. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, désarçonné devant un sourire si radieux. Ichigo était magnifique avec ce visage resplendissant. Il secoua la tête, comprenant autre chose. Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas pour l'avoir séquestré et plus ou moins torturé ?

« J'ai mis… du temps à venir, je sais, je… Je suis désolé.

-Sois pas si nerveux, je vais rien te faire…

-Je sais, je sais mais je… »

Ichigo inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je sors seul et que j'essaye de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon psy, alors je… suis anxieux.

-Je vois. »

Grimmjow avisa la cuisine. Les plats étaient déjà prêts et il suffisait de servir et manger. Il prit les plats et devança Ichigo pour le service. Il s'assit à son tour et prit la bouteille de vin.

« Euh non… Pas pour moi. J'évite… tous ces trucs-là.

-Hm, je comprends. Tu as réussi à décrocher ? »

Grimmjow crut que la question était trop directe.

« … Oui j'ai eu du mal… Mais j'ai réussi.

-J'en suis content.

-… J'ai suivi une thérapie très longue… Je… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais, j'ai tenu bon.

-…

-Je suis parfaitement clean aujourd'hui. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, pas de cigarettes. Rien du tout !

-C'est bien. Tu as de quoi être fier, non ? »

Ichigo sourit.

« Oui, mon médecin m'a dit que je me remettais admirablement bien, qu'il ne restait qu'une étape. Il faut que je… revienne vers toi.

-Vers moi ? »

Ichigo rougit légèrement et Grimmjow frissonna. Il devait se calmer, Ichigo était trop mignon comme ça. Il lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le dévorer. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu as eu un rôle majeur… Je… te dois beaucoup, Grimm. Sans toi, je serais toujours là-bas et je serais peut-être mort…

-Tu…

-Je te remercie, Grimmjow. Du fond du cœur.

-Tu es venu pour ça ? Il ne fallait pas, j'ai pas fait ça pour… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage déconfit d'Ichigo. Il comprit alors que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal interprété.

« Non attend, je m'explique…

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Parce que… je te faisais pitié ? »

Le regard blessé du plus jeune ébranla l'homme.

« … Ton regard. Il criait à l'aide et je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer. Ton regard m'a hanté. Je ne veux pas te mentir, il y a aussi un peu de pitié. J'avais mal qu'un gamin qui semblait avoir la nature de son côté se retrouve à vendre son corps à des pervers pas toujours très délicats… »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, quel euphémisme. Il se rappelait certains soirs où il avait manqué de faire une overdose pour oublier des clients trop brutaux.

« Ma mère était une junkie. Mon père l'a rencontrée à un bar, comme toi. Quand elle est tombé enceinte de moi, il ne l'a pas laissée toute seule et a décidé de la ramener. Elle a réussi à se calmer pendant la grossesse. Et puis quand j'suis né, elle a replongé, il a rien fait pour l'aider. Elle en est morte et moi, j'ai rien pu faire, juste regarder. »

Le jeune homme affichait un air triste, choqué et compatissant. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre sa mère. Mais la voir se détruire c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

« Moi aussi… J'ai perdu ma mère. »

Grimmjow regarda les mains du plus jeune. Elles tremblaient.

« Et en plus… c'est un peu de ma faute mais… J'ai traversé la rue pour rejoindre un ami, je n'ai pas vu la voiture qui arrivait. J'avais neuf ans. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'Ichigo ne reprenne sourire.

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus que ça, Grimm. Je viens juste pour te remercier. Grâce à toi, je pourrais reprendre mes études.

-Les problèmes d'argents sont résolus ?

-Mon père m'a dit que quelqu'un avait fait un gros virement sur son compte pour aider jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé une situation correcte. C'est toi ? »

Grimmjow eut une moue agacée. Il avait bien précisé au père de ne rien dire du tout à son fils.

« … Ouais.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Grimm… Tu me sauves la vie et ensuite, tu n'hésites pas à nous aider… Je t'ai coûté combien jusqu'à présent ? »

Ichigo avait tenté de plaisanter. Mais il savait que Grimmjow avait dû payer énormément et pas seulement pour son père. Aizen n'était pas du genre à lâcher son meilleur poulain sans quelques compensations.

« Dis… à combien Aizen m'a vendu ? »

Ichigo avait le regard rougi de larmes prêtes à tomber. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas une marchandise, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme tiqua et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oh excuse-moi… J'ai encore… Enfin, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ça avec mon médecin mais parfois je… Ne fais pas attention, je…

-Tu n'es plus un objet qu'on paye pour du bon temps. T'es un homme maintenant et je ne t'ai pas acheté à Aizen. J'ai payé un pot-de-vin pour qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de toi. »

Ichigo eut un sourire timide et acquiesça.

« Merci… de le dire comme ça…

-Tu vas guérir, Ichi. Il te faut juste encore du temps.

-Je suppose…

-Alors tu as repris tes études ? »

Grimmjow tenta d'ouvrir la conversation sur plus joyeux. Il s'était inquiété en voyant les yeux ambre briller un peu mais cela s'améliora. Il regarda Ichigo qui mangeait un peu entre deux phrases.

« Oui, j'étais étudiant en lettres.

-En lettres ?

-Etonnant, hein ? En fait, j'étudiais surtout les lettres étrangères, donc aussi pas mal de langues. »

L'homme était sincèrement étonné.

« Waw… ça doit être dur ! »

Ichigo rit doucement. L'homme sourit de le voir épanoui. Cela changeait tellement du jeune homme qui se détruisait.

« J'aime beaucoup la poésie. Tu t'y connais un peu, toi ?

-Non. Quelques romans et les grands classiques, c'est tout. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? J'ai vu plein de choses sur internet…

-Hm, je suis ostéopathe en fait, c'est mon truc. Mais j'ai aussi repris la direction de la boîte de mon père. Ça rapporte bien.

-Même beaucoup je dirais…

-Okay, un max même. Pour ce qui est du temps libre, je sors surtout avec mes amis.

-Ceux qui étaient venus le premier soir ?

-Oui, surtout. Ce sont eux qui m'ont traîné dans ce bar.

-J'irai les remercier alors. »

L'homme avisa les assiettes vides et débarrassa rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au temps par la fenêtre, il ne pleuvait pas et la journée avait été chaude.

« Tu veux qu'on aille sur le balcon discuter un peu ? On prendra le dessert plus tard. »

Ichigo acquiesça et se leva. Il était beaucoup moins nerveux qu'au début mais il se sentait un peu moins sûr sans le prétexte du repas. Il suivit Grimmjow sur le balcon et remarqua le fauteuil de jardin rembourré de coussins. Il se laissa tomber dessus.

« C'est confortable !

-Content pour toi. »

Grimmjow s'assit à côté du plus jeune qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hé je vais pas te faire de mal.

-Non non… c'est juste que… J'ai du mal avec les contacts… C'est pas contre toi… J'ai encore du travail à faire pour guérir ça…

-Hm, je vois. Si je fais quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise, dis-le surtout. J'veux pas te faire peur. »

Le concerné hocha la tête pour dire oui.

« En fait, c'est un peu lié à toi, mais…

-… Tu rougis ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra plus encore. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce qu'il avait à dire était extrêmement gênant.

« Non non ! Je… C'est que… Je… Quand j'ai commencé ce boulot… J'étais… inexpérimenté. »

Grimmjow tiqua. Ichigo avait perdu sa première fois ainsi ?

« Je comprends, mais…

-Quand je t'ai eu comme client, je… Tu as remarqué que c'était spécial, non ? Un peu, je…

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un. »

Le jeune homme rougit comme une pivoine et détourna le regard.

« … Au début, j'ai cru que je devenais… une sorte de pute sans morale et je… J'ai paniqué… Mais depuis que je suis ma thérapie, je… j'ai compris que… Enfin j'ai compris que…

-Je ne me moquerai pas. N'aie pas peur. »

Ichigo reprit courage.

« Merci. En fait, j'ai compris que tu étais le seul… le seul avec qui je ne me suis pas senti forcé ou… dominé ou… maltraité… en fait, je… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

-…

-Mon médecin m'a dit que j'étais encore à fleur de peau, qu'il était trop tôt pour être sûr que ça soit de l'amour et pas de la reconnaissance ou autre chose, mais je… Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire…

-Je…

-Dis-moi, tu as senti quelque chose de spécial comme ça toi-aussi ? »

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant le visage si enfantin d'Ichigo à ces mots.

« Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux avant, si j'ai bien compris ?

-… Oui… Alors c'est peut-être pour ça que je me trompe mais…

-Shh. Moi, je suis sûr que je t'aime. »

Le regard d'Ichigo se remplit de larmes en moins d'une seconde. Il souriait largement tout en tentant maladroitement d'essuyer toute l'eau.

« Merci merci… J'étais tellement anxieux…

-Berry, tu réfléchis un peu trop. Chut ! »

Ichigo rit doucement et se calma doucement sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme. Il attrapa le mouchoir qu'on lui tendait. Il respira ensuite plusieurs fois et fit silence, savourant la présence de Grimmjow même s'il n'était pas près de lui.

Après un moment, Grimmjow le regarda et parla :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Désolé pour les mauvais souvenirs que ça va rappeler.

-Disons que pour le moment… On n'a pas spécialement de bons souvenirs tous les deux… »

Grimmjow ne releva pas tout ce que la phrase pouvait sous-entendre. Il passa et reprit son idée :

« Le soir où je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital, tu étais lucide n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard d'Ichigo s'était brouillé. Il avait l'air de souffrir à l'évocation du souvenir.

« Répond pas si tu veux pas…

-Non non, je… J'étais lucide, en quelque sorte…

-Tu disais des choses bizarres. J'y pense parce qu'on aurait dit des vers de poèmes. »

Ichigo inspira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« … Avant d'abandonner les boulots à mi-temps qui rapportaient pas assez, je suivais encore un peu les cours par un ami. Ils travaillaient sur les poètes français et… Ils étudiaient un poème que j'ai trouvé horrible et très beau à la fois.

-…

-Il m'a beaucoup marqué et je crois que… A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à détruire ma vie, j'ai assimilé ce poème à ma situation.

-Oh… Et…

-Il s'appelle De Profundis Clamavi. Littéralement, ça veut dire 'des profondeurs je t'ai appelé ou je t'appelais'… »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, conscient du rapprochement possible. Il voulut parler mais s'interrompit quand Ichigo commença à déclamer le poème.

« J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime,

Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé.

C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé

Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème. »

Grimmjow regardait les lèvres du plus jeune qui déclamaient. Sa voix était belle, mélodieuse, et les sentiments qu'elle évoquait étaient forts, palpables.

« Un soleil sans chaleur plane au-dessus six mois,

Et les six autres mois la nuit couvre la terre. »

Ichigo secoua la tête et serra les poings. Il sursauta en sentant une main effleurer son épaule. Il ne la repoussa pas.

« Continue. S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme regarda son vis-à-vis, cherchant du soutien dans les yeux bleu électrique.

« … C'est un pays plus nu que la terre polaire ;

Ni bêtes, ni ruisseaux, ni verdure, ni bois.

Or il n'est pas d'horreur au monde qui surpasse

La froide cruauté de ce soleil de glace

Et cette immense nuit semblable au vieux chaos.

Je… Je… »

Le plus jeune se frotta les yeux, s'en voulant d'être encore si fragile. Grimmjow ne lui fit pas remarquer cette faiblesse et se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules, se voulant rassurant.

« Shh… Y'a plus de risques que ça recommence, tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Ichigo le regarda un court instant et serra les poings pour se retenir un peu. Mais peine perdue. Il se sentait tellement à l'abri près de Grimmjow. Déjà à la première rencontre, il avait su qu'il était spécial. Il se blottit contre lui, s'étonnant à peine de ne plus avoir peur du toucher, mais il fut soulagé de sentir deux bras se refermer autour de lui.

« Chut… Tout va aller bien, maintenant… Tu vas finir tes études et tu auras un travail qui te fera vivre. Il n'y a plus de club, plus de clients, plus d'Aizen, plus de Nnoitra… Tu ne seras plus traité comme un objet, on ne te battra plus, on ne te violera plus. Tu décideras de la personne avec qui tu veux partager des moments intimes, si tu ne veux pas, tu pourras dire non. Tu redeviens maître de ta vie, Berry. Alors forcément, tu vas avoir peur d'avancer, mais je serais là pour te soutenir. »

Ichigo essayait de se calmer en écoutant les paroles réconfortantes. Il sanglotait toujours un peu, mais moins fort et il articula :

« Des profondeurs je t'ai appelé… et… et tu es venu…

-…

-S'il te plaît, aide-moi encore. Ne me laisse pas je… j'ai encore besoin de… Le gouffre est si profond… si profond… J'ai si peur d'y retomber, Grimm… Je t'en prie, me lâche pas… »

Grimmjow glissa une main dans les mèches orange et les caressa tendrement.

« Je te promets que je ne te lâcherai pas. Jamais. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, simplement à s'étreindre. Ichigo se calma et redevint progressivement silencieux. Il finit par s'endormir, après une petite demi-heure, contre Grimmjow. L'homme trouva cela adorable et il raffermit sa prise. Cela prouvait qu'Ichigo se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Il devait le protéger le temps qu'il retrouve ses marques et qu'il reprenne pieds.

Grimmjow sourit pour lui-même. Lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il était si seul depuis si longtemps. Il caressa encore les mèches, s'amusant à y emmêler ses doigts. Il respira l'odeur des cheveux, blottissant son visage contre la tête et il soupira :

« Je t'aime, Ichigo. »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos avis :P<strong>

**Et si vous avez un désir particulier de scène à étoffer, dites-le moi ! Et quand je dis 'version longue', cela ne veut pas dire que je vais prendre ces trois chapitres et les étirer à mort ^^ je tâcherai d'innover dans l'histoire! **

**A bientôt! **


	7. Kitty Kat part 1

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Disclaimer : A Tite Kubo et j'ajoute mes chats qui m'ont grandement inspirée... Merci Tanit et Fenrir!

Reviews anonymes :

**Misaki** : De rien ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et tu as raison ! GrimmIchi c'est trop hot comme couple *bave abondamment* Merci de ta review !

**trinity07** : Oh yeah, tu vas construire un temple en mon honneur ! xD tu l'appelleras las noches… *mode megalo on* arrrrrgh ! Et oouiiiiii le sacrifice de bonbon aux citrons ! Pour tes propositions de développement, je pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire ! ^^ (mais Grimm a beaucoup d'argent grâce à l'entreprise de son père :P) Pour le poème, j'ai fait ensuite un edit, mais il est de Baudelaire, pas de moi :) Merci de ta review et à bientôt !

**Miyu **: [ouiii, elle répond toujours ! sauf quand elle oublie…] Le sujet est sombre oui, mais j'allais pas laisser la 'tite fraise se noyer dans son gouffre u.u J'avais peur que Ichigo à jeun comme tu dis soit justement trop mignon, mais je me suis dit qu'après deux ans à faire le gigolo, il avait de quoi être dans cet état ! xD Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review ! A pluch' ! :D

**Tristana** : Bouh ! Pour Ulqui, je sais pu à qui je l'ai déjà dit mais ça sera un peu dur… j'essaiera quand même ^^ Pour ce qui est d'une autre fin, sois sûre que dans la version longue, il y aura un ou deux chapitres après la fin que vous venez de lire :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonnes vac' à toi aussi ! 8D

**Shashiin **: ça c'est sûr que les deux amoureux sont « fuori dal mondo » ! xD faudra que j'écoute ces musiques tiens ^^ Je pense que la version longue jouera moins sur l'émotion que celle-là ^^ Pour ta hâte, plus la peine d'attendre et voici la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci ! :D

**Kay** : Lemoooooooon GrimmIchiiiiiii *voix de zombie* maintenant, tu penses plus au bac ! tadam !

**Sasa** : Baudelaire oui… (sans le 'e' ! xD c'est trop mignon comme faute m'enfin !) Je suis contente si j'ai pu te faire découvrir un poème qui te plaît ! Je suis toujours un peu déçue quand des gens me disent que la poésie ça craint :/ Et je suis très heureuse cette fois que tu adores mes écrits *w* tiens, t'auras encore un poutou pour la peine ! cadoooooo ! 8D A pluch ! et merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello-o!<strong>

**Voici la première partie de Kitty Kat, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le reste!**

**Contexte** : Grimmjow est un kami agressif. Puni, il est enfermé dans un corps de chat... Comment vivre sur terre quand on a quatre pattes et seulement des griffes ridicules...?

**Rating** : T pour un peu de violence à la fin / **Genre** : Humour et romance (un poil de angst)

Lexique (relatif!) de certains mots : kami, dieux et esprits qui habitent l'univers / kistune, renard / teme, enfoiré

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Kitty Kat<span>

_Partie 1_

Le kami étira un large sourire, carnassier. Il s'était bien amusé aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas un kami aussi belliqueux que ce malade de Kenpachi, kami des combats, mais il n'était pas contre un petit peu d'exercice de temps en temps. Et aujourd'hui, l'exercice qu'il avait déclenché s'était avéré particulièrement relaxant. Même si le Conseil des vieux kami allait lui tomber dessus, il ne risquait pas grand-chose vu qu'il était tout de même un kami puissant.

En clair, il était en route pour ce fameux Conseil qui conviendrait de sa punition. Grimmjow était régulièrement sanctionné pour ses petits jeux agressifs, mais jamais bien méchamment car on excusait une partie de cette violence à cause de sa nature de kami de la destruction. On était déjà heureux qu'il ne passe pas son temps à tout détruire et qu'il sache se maîtriser un peu, pas comme ce crétin de Kenpachi. Et puis les kami préféraient s'amuser, ils faisaient rarement du mal pour le plaisir de faire du mal.

« Salut les vioques ! »

Grimmjow entra dans la salle du Conseil, fier et digne. Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que le chef des kami, le plus puissant de cette ère, se lève et gronde.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, kami de la destruction, tu es allé trop loin ! »

Le concerné avait toujours eu du mal avec ce kami : Yamamoto. Il était balèze, c'était indéniable, mais un peu trop coincé à son goût. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et fit profil bas, dans la mesure du possible quand on était Grimmjow Jaggerjack évidemment.

« Tu dois être sanctionné ! »

Grimmjow camoufla son sourire. Comme d'habitude. On l'enfermerait peut-être quelques temps ou on le priverait de quelques pouvoirs un moment et ça serait réglé.

« Et cette fois, nous ne serons pas indulgents ! »

Le kami belliqueux dressa l'oreille. Pardon ?

« Tes ravages doivent cesser. Tu dois apprendre à vivre en communauté. »

Il ouvrit des grands yeux, abasourdi. Il fit volte-face quand Kyoraku Shunsui, un des kami pacifiques, prit la parole.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à aimer les autres formes de vie. Ou au moins, que tu saches, une fois dans ta vie, faire preuve de douceur.

-Hé, j'suis l'kami de la destruction. Vous pouvez pas m'demander d'être doux ! C'est contre ma nature.

-Non, Grimmjow ! coupa Yamamoto. Les kami ne sont pas des monstres soumis à leurs instincts. Ils sont des dieux, par conséquent, ils savent se maîtriser. »

Grimmjow serra les dents. Ça sentait le roussi pour lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû provoquer une aussi grosse bagarre cette fois. Il serra les poings en entendant Kyoraku reprendre la parole.

« Le Conseil a déjà convenu de la punition, pour ton bien, Grimmjow. »

En disant cela, le kami jouait avec des pétales de fleur que son éternel second lui lançait dessus. Grimmjow regarda le 'procureur' du Conseil, le kami du devoir, Kuchiki Byakuya. C'était lui qui prononcerait la sanction.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le Conseil t'a condamné à vivre sur Terre dans un corps de chat. Pour retrouver ta place et ton rang de kami, tu devras faire preuve de docilité et te montrer sincèrement attentionné envers les autres. »

Grimmjow crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux. On le condamnait à vivre sur Terre ? Juste pour une petite bagarre ? Et il fallait qu'il soit, en gros, une espèce de gros chat affectueux pour qu'il revienne chez les kami ?

« Bordel… C'est une blague ? Vous vous payez ma tête, c'est ça hein ? »

Le visage fermé du kami du devoir interrompit Grimmjow.

« La sanction prend effet maintenant. »

La dernière chose que vit Grimmjow avant de devenir un chat fut le regard du vieux croûton coincé.

« Il doit apprendre à aimer ! lança joyeusement Kyoraku. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un très gentil matou ! »

* * *

><p>Quand Grimmjow reprit connaissance, il s'étonna un très court instant de se sentir si… souple. Ou quelque chose du genre. Après, il sentit la colère l'envahir et, s'il n'avait pas eu ces ridicules griffes de un centimètre, nul doute que la ville où il était tombé serait déjà rayée de la carte à jamais.<p>

Ces crétins de kami lui avaient joué un putain de mauvais tour et il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Se montrer docile et doux ? Et puis quoi encore, il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le kami de la destruction ! Pas un gros chat qu'on caresse en espérant qu'il ronronne.

Le kami testa un peu son nouveau corps, essayant de trouver son équilibre. Il s'adapta rapidement à ce nouvel élément et bientôt, il gambadait dans les rues désertes éclairées seulement des lampadaires.

Ils s'étaient bien foutus de sa tête, c'était une certitude. Jamais un kami de son rang n'avait subi pareille humiliation et Grimmjow le leur ferait payer. Il était hors de question qu'il se plie à leur petite règle, il allait la jouer à sa manière. C'était-à-dire en devenant un chat de gouttière !

Le ciel se zébra tout un coup d'un violent éclair et, en l'espace d'une seconde, des pluies torrentielles se déversaient sur la ville avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire 'ouf'. Grimmjow se réfugia, bien que déjà trempé, sous une voiture et voulut grogner des insultes mais ne fit que miauler méchamment.

En plus, ces enfoirés de kami l'observaient. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

La vie de chat de gouttière de Grimmjow commença ainsi. Sous la pluie. Autant dire qu'il ne trouva jamais la plaisanterie amusante. Il se demanda, durant quelques jours, comment il pourrait remplir la condition de son retour chez les kami. Etre affectueux et attentionné en temps normal lui paraissait déjà impossible. Mais maintenant, alors que c'était son seul moyen, il se rendait compte que le mot 'sincère' allait lui poser pas mal de problèmes.

A un moment, Grimmjow s'était même dit qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie dans ce corps d'animal. Mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger. D'abord des kami coincés qui l'avait puni et ensuite, de tous ces sales clébards et matou miteux qui traînaient sur son territoire dans son quartier. Oui, car Grimmjow n'avait pas perdu de temps à imposer sa loi, dusse-t-il être dans le corps d'un matou.

A y réfléchir, Grimmjow aurait bien aimé se retrouver coincé dans un corps de panthère. Plus gros, plus classe, plus agressif. Quand on est une panthère, les gamines vous courent pas après pour vous caresser en geignant des 'minou' à n'en plus finir et les sales gamins du quartier ne tentent pas de vous attraper la queue pour faire Kami seul savait quelle torture.

Au bout de quelques mois, Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à douter d'un retour chez les kami. Il avait trouvé ses débuts plus ou moins marrants, mais ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler maintenant. Il ne trouvait pas grand-chose à faire et la nourriture qu'il trouvait (car il était hors de question qu'il aille quémander) était rarement bonne.

Un soir comme les autres, Grimmjow se promenait en lisière de la ville. Il pouvait, si la chance lui souriait, trouver un petit gibier du genre écureuil et cela lui permettrait de caler une dent creuse pour plusieurs jours. Ce soir-là donc, la chasse fut fructueuse mais, problème ce soir-là, il n'était pas seul. Un autre animal rôdait. Autant les chiens ne posaient aucun problème à Grimmjow, autant cet animal-là était un peu plus dangereux.

D'expérience, Grimmjow avait fini par comprendre que les chiens, s'ils n'étaient pas un peu bêtes, étaient longs à la détente. Du coup, ils n'avaient pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Grimmjow était déjà bien loin. Mais cet autre animal qui s'invita à son festin ce soir-là était bien plus intelligent qu'un chien.

C'était un renard qui, visiblement, avait aussi un petit creux qui ne souffrait aucun partage. Grimmjow avait toujours détesté les renards. Sans doute à cause de cet autre kami kitsune, Gin Ichimaru. C'était une des rares personnes que Grimmjow évitait par instinct de survie, et ce soir, alors qu'il devait défendre sa pitance, il se retrouvait face à l'animal totem de Gin… Un signe ?

Grimmjow ne tergiversa pas des heures. Il montra au renard qu'il était plus agressif et s'enfuit avec sa proie fraîchement tuée.

Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas tellement réussi à s'enfuir… C'était tout le contraire. Ce sale renard s'était taillé avec SA proie qui devait lui faire son repas et lui était resté en plan. Pourquoi ça d'ailleurs ?

Le kami se redressa et retomba immédiatement. Il avait très mal tout à coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps félin et lâcha un juron qui ne fut traduit que d'un miaulement agressif. Il était dans de sales draps. Sa patte arrière gauche semblait hors-jeu.

Il avisa le ciel qui venait de gronder. En plus, il allait pleuvoir ? Grimmjow fit un effort pour au moins se lever et s'abriter. Il tituba plus ou moins jusque dans un carton abandonné. Il n'avait pas tellement mieux à portée et il se contenterait de cet abri précaire pour le moment, en espérant que sa patte guérisse toute seule, ce qu'il savait pertinemment impossible.

Saleté de corps ! Pourquoi les chats n'avaient-ils aucun pouvoir de régénération ?

La pluie se mit à tomber rapidement et de plus en plus fort. Grimmjow voyait venir l'heure où son carton s'effondrerait sous le poids de l'eau et le forcerait à trouver un nouvel abri. Quand le moment fatidique arriva, il rassembla ses forces et courut le plus vite possible se cacher sous une voiture qui venait de se garer. Il soupira de bonheur, car, en plus d'avoir un abri, le moteur était chaud.

Il entendit un bruit de portière et vit deux pieds se poser au sol avant d'entendre un juron. Le jeune homme qui conduisait la voiture venait de faire tomber ses clés et se baissait pour les ramasser quand il croisa les deux billes bleu électrique du chat. Il se stoppa net, captivé.

« Wow, t'as de ces yeux, le chat… »

Grimmjow se mit sur la défensive. L'humain n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il avait même plutôt l'air sympathique avec ses cheveux en pétard, orange.

« Fait un sale temps, tu veux pas venir chez moi ? »

Le félin se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cet humain savait qu'il était un kami ou s'il était tout simplement débile pour parler à un chat. Il se contenta de miauler pour qu'on lui fiche la paix mais avisa une main qui s'approchait et qui déposa, sous la voiture, un peu de nourriture sortie d'un sac de course.

« T'as l'air de mourir de faim, tiens. »

Le jeune homme sourit gentiment à l'animal. Ce dernier toucha à peine à la nourriture. Grimmjow avait horreur qu'on ait pitié de lui, et plus encore qu'on lui fasse la charité. Il grogna quand une main s'approcha et recula d'un pas non sans avoir griffé l'humain.

« Aie ! Je vois que t'es pas commode… Tss, t'as qu'à rester dehors alors ! »

Grimmjow observa le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se lever et rejoindre une maison dans la rue juste en face. Il le fixait du regard, le jaugeant. Cet humain avait l'air potable, peut-être pourrait-il trouver un abri chez lui pour quelques jours ? Le chat grogna. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Sa patte se rappela à son bon souvenir. Bon, peut-être que, dans ce corps, il avait besoin d'aide…

Il sortit finalement de sous la voiture et se mit à miauler bruyamment après l'humain. Ce dernier se retourna, étonné, et avisa le chat qui boitait fortement. Il eut une mine inquiète et se rapprocha de l'animal.

« Pauvre minou, t'as la patte cassé en plus. Pour ça que tu m'as griffé ? »

Le jeune homme prit le chat délicatement dans ses bras, espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas griffer. Il soupira et l'emporta jusque chez lui. Grimmjow se retenait de griffer les mains de cet humain. Personne n'osait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le chat dut se rendre à l'évidence que, depuis qu'il était coincé dans ce corps, il devait faire des concessions.

Il était néanmoins étonné de la délicatesse dont cet humain faisait preuve. Il le déposa sur un coussin et commença à regarder sa patte. Grimmjow eut un mouvement réflexe et s'écarta mais l'humain le tenait à la base du cou, empêchant la fuite.

« Te casse pas, le chat. Je regarde ta patte, je te ferai pas de mal. »

Grimmjow grogna encore et se laissa finalement faire, la mine renfrognée. Parce qu'il était tombé sur un vétérinaire en plus ? Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme soupira, comme agacé.

« … J'ai pas envie d'aller le voir… »

Il avait comme l'air embêté par quelque chose. Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi.

« Ichigo ! T'es là ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta tout à coup. Il tourna la tête et avisa l'homme qui entrait dans le salon. Il était très grand, comme un fil de fer. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un visage assez ingrat. Enfin, Grimmjow restait poli dans sa description : pour lui, l'homme était simplement aussi moche qu'un gros insecte.

« Nnoi, je savais pas que tu étais déjà là… Tu as fini plus tôt ? »

Le grand acquiesça avant de regarder le chat.

« Tu ramasses toujours c'qui traîne par terre ? »

Grimmjow feula, ne supportant pas qu'on le méprise. Le dénommé 'Nnoi' haussa un sourcil, l'ignora et attrapa la nuque d'Ichigo avant de l'embrasser profondément sous l'œil ébahi de Grimmjow. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jeune homme comme Ichigo, que la nature semblait avoir doté de toutes les qualités physiques, se retrouve avec ce grand machin aux dents de piano.

« Hé… Nnoitra, arrête, je…

-Tss, toujours pas prêt ? »

Ichigo s'écarta, légèrement rougissant. Il soupira et reprit :

« Je dois emmener ce chat chez mon père demain. Je peux pas le soigner ici, j'ai que des analgésiques…

-Bah laisse-le crever, alors ?

-Nnoi, tais-toi.

-Pff… De toute manière, y'a la fête de Shinji ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

-… Je ne crois pas.

-Quoi ? Il va pas se casser ton chat, surtout avec une patte dans cet état ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que j'ai eu une journée un peu dure et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Ah, bon, bah je leur dirai bonjour de ta part ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regarda, ce qui devait être son petit ami, sortir. Après un moment à rester immobile, Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage et soupira encore avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du chat.

Grimmjow trouvait que cet Ichigo avait une tête victime. Nnoitra n'avait pas l'air d'un petit ami attentionné. Il n'avait même pas demandé comment s'était passé cette dure journée qui avait mis le jeune homme k.o. Le chat ne s'en plaignait pas. Si Ichigo était du genre bonne pâte, il était prêt pour la belle vie. Et Nnoitra semblait l'avoir compris.

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'était endormi sur le canapé où il avait prévu de ne seulement faire qu'une pause dans sa journée harassante. Il dormait de moins en moins la nuit, préoccupé par le tournant que prenait sa vie. Il avait découvert seulement récemment qu'il était attiré par les hommes et il n'osait pas encore en parler à ses amis et encore moins à sa famille. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'accepter avant de le révéler. Il avait aussi des embrouilles au bureau, un patron très exigeant malgré son jeune âge et tout lui pesait sur les épaules. Surtout qu'Ichigo disait rarement non quand on lui demandait de l'aide.<p>

Et Grimmjow trouvait le temps long, allongé sur ce canapé. Il voulait qu'on le soigne vite et surtout, qu'on lui donne à manger car depuis que le renard s'était enfui avec sa proie, il n'avait rien avalé. Seulement, Ichigo semblait très profondément endormi.

Le chat inspecta sa patte et se dit qu'il fallait user des grands moyens. Et puis il était presque sûr qu'Ichigo ne lui en voudrait pas trop longtemps. Après une brève inspection des solutions de retrait, Grimmjow planta sa patte griffue dans la main du jeune homme qui se réveilla d'un coup en poussant un cri bref.

« Hé ! Sale bête ! »

Ichigo se retint de frapper l'animal juste à temps. Il n'allait pas le blesser plus encore alors qu'il avait déjà une patte cassée. Le jeune homme lança un regard meurtrier au chat et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main. La griffure saignait !

« T'es vraiment une sale bête ! Pas étonnant que tu vives dans la rue. »

Ichigo soupira et se leva. Il prit une boîte de pâté pour chat qui traînait dans les réserves et la servit à l'animal. Il avait eu un chat il y a peu et il n'avait pas encore tout jeté. Il déposa la barquette sous le nez du chat qui commença par la dédaigner. Ichigo regarda la scène d'un œil à peine étonné.

« J'aurais dû me douter que t'aurais en plus des goûts de luxe… »

Il marqua une pause tout en appliquant un peu de désinfectant et un pansement sur sa main.

« Hé tu sais quoi, le chat ? Si tu manges pas ça, tu mangeras pas tout court. »

Ichigo tourna ensuite les talons pour se préparer à manger pour lui-même. A peine était-il installé sur sa chaise et l'assiette remplie qu'un éclair gris bleuté sautait sur lui pour lui voler une partie de son repas. Ichigo ne réagit pas tout de suite, ébahi.

« Mais… Mais t'es vraiment un petit salaud, toi ! »

Le jeune homme rattrapa la bête par la peau du cou et lui arracha de sa gueule la nourriture volée. Il reposa l'animal au sol, essayant de ne pas laisser son énervement aggraver les blessures et retourna à son repas.

« Si tu continues à jouer les enfoirés comme ça, je vais te donner un nom que tu vas adorer ! Sale bête ! »

Grimmjow apprécia moyennement qu'on le repose sur le sol en lui volant sa nourriture. S'il était dans son corps de kami, il aurait déjà appris à cet humain ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer un dieu ! Au lieu de cela, sa patte se rappela douloureusement à lui et il eut la surprise de voir toute colère disparaître du visage d'Ichigo. Sensible aux autres, peut-être ?

« Le chat ? Tu miaules bizarrement… »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant encore une fois. Il retourna à la cuisine chercher les analgésique pour animaux qu'il avait et les mélangea à un peu de thon en boîte qui traînait dans les restes. De retour au salon, il remarqua que le chat mangeait directement dans son assiette. Il serra les poings et rebroussa chemin pour ajouter des sédatifs dans le thon.

A peine l'assiette était-elle déposée par terre, Grimmjow la dévorait. Il aimait plus le poisson depuis qu'il avait été transformé et si Ichigo lui offrait un tel met, le goût des médicaments était tout à fait supportable. Quand il finit sa gamelle, il se trouva quand même un peu bizarre. Il ne marchait plus très droit…

« Je t'avais dit… Teme. Faut pas me chercher de trop. »

Grimmjow avait envie de massacrer cet humain. Pour qui se prenait-il enfin ! Humilier le kami de la destruction… Mais il n'était actuellement qu'un chat. Il grogna malgré son état assez limité et se jura qu'il allait faire de la vie de cet humain un véritable enfer.

Il se le jura et, l'heure suivante, il était placé dans un coussin où il resta dans une sorte de demi-coma jusqu'au matin.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow fixait Ichigo de ses deux grandes billes bleues depuis un moment. L'humain l'avait emmené chez un homme qui, semblait-il, était son père. Le kami n'était pas sûr car il n'avait jamais eu vent de père qui saluerait leur fils en leur lançant un coup de pied sauté. Enfin… Grimmjow avait passé ce détail outre et s'était laissé, plus ou moins contre son gré vu qu'il était toujours sous sédatif, soigner par l'homme.<p>

A ce moment, il essayait de jauger à quel point l'humain chez qui il était tombé saurait lui tenir tête. Depuis qu'il avait été soigné et qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger, Grimmjow n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir s'en aller. Après tout, il était nourri, logé et blanchi et c'était bien plus agréable et amusant de vivre ainsi que dans la rue. Même si sa place de kami lui plaisait bien plus.

Donc, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il squattait sans scrupule chez Ichigo, profitant allègrement de son tempérament altruiste. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui il craignait un peu d'avoir été trop loin dans la plaisanterie… Grimmjow aimait faire tourner Ichigo en bourrique. C'était son grand sport. D'abord il grimpait sur les rideaux, ensuite il faisait tomber les cadres ou les fleurs… Une fois, il avait planqué le téléphone portable d'Ichigo qui avait dû essuyer la colère de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait cru qu'Ichigo l'ignorait ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, Grimmjow s'en fichait bien de ça.

Récemment, il était tombé sur la penderie ouverte et n'avait pu résister à faire quelques nouvelles coupes aux habits que le jeune homme mettait pour aller travailler. C'était un de ses plus gros mauvais coups et il avait quand même fini puni. Ichigo s'était vengé en le mettant dans une baignoire pleine d'eau. Le jeune homme s'était bien fichu de lui quand il l'avait vu traîner dans l'appartement avec les poils collés à son corps. L'humain avait d'ailleurs poussé la vengeance encore plus loin… Avant de relâcher la bête de son bain improvisé, il l'avait nettoyé avec du shampoing. Toute la soirée suivante, Ichigo n'avait cessé de dire qu'il sentait bon le kiwi, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Grimmjow qui médita en retour une autre vengeance.

Au final, cela faisait deux semaines que l'humain et le kami emprisonné se menaient une sorte de petite guéguerre. Et là, aujourd'hui donc, alors que Grimmjow fixait les yeux de son humain, il se demandait s'il avait gagné son billet de sortie.

« Teme… Je crois que ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment très bien choisi ton nom… »

La voix d'Ichigo était grondante. Il tenait Grimmjow par la peau du cou, à hauteur de sa tête mais assez loin pour éviter un coup de griffe.

« Je sais pas comment t'as réussi ce coup de maître, Teme, mais je te jure que tu peux toujours rêver avant de reposer ta patte dessus… »

Ichigo lança un rapide coup d'œil à la victime du chat. C'était un gâteau que sa sœur lui avait préparé pour la fête de son petit copain et ce sale chat avait commencé à le dévorer sans vergogne ! Pourtant, Ichigo avait déjà laissé d'autres gâteaux à l'air libre ainsi sans que le chat ne vienne s'en approcher mais cette fois… Cette fois…

« J'suis sûr que tu savais que c'était important et tu l'as fait exprès ! T'es un chat démoniaque ou quoi ? »

Grimmjow répondit qu'il était un kami, mais Ichigo ne comprit qu'un miaulement. Le jeune homme le lâcha de sa hauteur et le chassa à coup de pieds.

« Hors de ma vue, Teme ! J'veux pas te revoir avant demain ! »

Grimmjow s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il reconnaissait encore qu'essuyer la colère d'Ichigo, même avec ses griffes, était quelque chose de très ardu. Il se terra donc au fond d'un lit pour la fin de la journée, et, de préférence, pas celui d'Ichigo quoique l'envie le démangeait.

De son côté, le jeune homme continuait de râler. Il devait sortir acheter un autre gâteau maintenant. Il attrapa ses clés et une veste et quitta l'appartement sans rien dire. Tout en allumant le moteur il repensait à ce sale chat qu'il avait plus ou moins recueilli. Il était vraiment insupportable… mais dans le fond, Ichigo l'aimait bien. Même si c'était fatiguant de toujours s'énerver contre lui, il s'avouait que c'était assez amusant… Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait délirer.

Il commença à rouler vers la supérette mais s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin, bien avant la destination. Il rangea la voiture sur le côté et sortit en trombe. Il avait cru voir quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Nnoitra, juste dans une de ces ruelles un peu glauques. Ichigo s'inquiéta immédiatement et se précipita auprès de l'homme allongé sur le sol. Il voulut prendre son pouls mais se stoppa, choqué et abasourdi.

« Il est… saoul ? »

Ichigo se tapa le front de la main en insultant Nnoitra de sale ivrogne et, bon an mal an, parvint à hisser le géant sur son épaule pour le mettre à l'arrière de la voiture et rentrer à la maison. Il redémarra, toujours un peu inquiet quand même. Nnoitra avait une sacrée résistance à l'alcool, comment pouvait-il se trouver ivre mort dans une ruelle ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avec difficulté mais réussit à traîner son fardeau jusque sur le canapé où il le laissa choir sans grande délicatesse. Il rejoignit ensuite la cuisine pour préparer un de ces fameux cocktails contre la gueule de bois. A coup sûr, Nnoitra cuvait sa nuit.

« Hé, Nnoi… Réveille-toi… »

Ichigo essayait de ne pas paraître intéressé mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Quand Nnoitra donna plus ou moins signe de réveil et qu'il remarqua Ichigo, il commença par éclater de rire. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Nnoi ?

-T'aurais dû voir leur tête ! C'était trop fort ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah je leur ai dit ! Y'avait tout le monde ! Tes potes, les miens… C'était génial !

-Mais.. »

Le jeune homme posa le verre sur la table basse, sa main tremblait un peu et il se sentait un peu mal.

« Tu leur as dit…

-Que t'étais pédé ! Tu crois quoi ? C'était trop énorme leur tête ! Surtout tes potes, z'avaient l'air trop dégoûtés, comme si t'étais d'la merde ! Les miens m'ont juste dit qu'ils avaient bien envie de t'défoncer! Surtout quand je leur ai dit que personne t'étais encore passé d'ssus. »

Ichigo s'écarta, choqué et blessé. Nnoitra avait dit pour… Alors que lui-même avait encore du mal à se l'avouer et à s'accepter. A tous ses amis… Et en plus, il l'avait humilié face aux autres, le considérant comme une espèce de Sainte Nitouche coincée... Le jeune homme avait du mal à savoir comment réagir. Colère? Douleur?

« Bah c'quoi c'te tête ? J't'ai soulagé d'un sacré poids ! T'as plus de secrets maintenant ! Et aussi plus d'amis ! »

Nnoitra riait et, à mesure qu'il s'esclaffait, Ichigo pâlissait. Ses mains tremblaient de colère contenue, une colère qui explosa bientôt.

« Enfoiré ! Je t'avais dit de tenir ta langue ! Je ne voulais pas leur dire et toi tu… tu fous tout en l'air ! T'es rien qu'un connard ! Sors ! Sors de chez moi et ne reviens plus jamais ! Va-t'en ! »

Nnoitra s'arrêta tout à coup de rire pour lancer un regard noir et glacial au plus jeune. Ichigo ne put se retenir de déglutir, légèrement inquiet. Il recula d'un pas et sursauta quand le plus grand lui attrapa le poignet violemment.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Connard ! »

Plus loin dans un chambre, Grimmjow tendit l'oreille. Depuis quelques minutes, il entendait les deux hommes se crier dessus. Grimmjow n'avait jamais trouvé qu'Ichigo était le genre à être avec quelqu'un comme Nnoitra de toute manière. Il commença à se poser des questions quand les cris de colère d'Ichigo cessèrent subitement. Il quitta les couvertures et rejoignit discrètement le salon où il comprit le pourquoi de ce silence relatif.

Nnoitra avait bâillonné le plus jeune pour étouffer ses cris et le plaquait sur le canapé. La position était plus que suggestive et Grimmjow n'eut pas de mal à comprendre les intentions du monstre aux dents de piano.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Ichigo mais ne lui souhaitait pas autant de mal. Il resta discret et chercha furtivement un téléphone.

« T'vas arrêter d't'exciter comme ça ? »

Le plus grand frappa le plus jeune à la tête, le sonnant légèrement. Pourtant, il lui avait déjà cassé le bras, il aurait dû se montrer un peu plus docile.

« Même la pucelle que j'me suis fait hier soir m'emmerdait moins ! »

Ichigo continuait de se débattre malgré la douleur et les mots blessants. Il espérait que quelqu'un entende la bagarre mais, visiblement, cela semblait mal parti. Les yeux crispés et la mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme essaya d'ignorer qu'on ouvrait sa chemise.

« Police secours, j'écoute ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix d'un haut-parleur téléphonique. Nnoitra fit volte-face et le jeune homme profita de ce lapse de temps pour le renverser et, d'un bond, saisir le téléphone miraculeux et, après s'être libéré la bouche, répondre. Nnoitra essaya de le frapper avant qu'il ne puisse donner ses coordonnées mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Quand il comprit qu'il allait se faire arrêter, Nnoitra s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Ichigo lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement mêlé à de la douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne tenta même pas de comprendre comment le téléphone avait pu composer tout seul le numéro de police secours.

Sa vision se voila. Il avait mal à la tête et il se sentait… très mal. Et son bras formait un angle bizarre, contre-nature. Il essaya de se relever et de l'enrouler dans un tissu pour le garder au chaud mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger, sa tête tournait trop.

Grimmjow, resté jusque-là d'une discrétion étonnante, sortit de derrière un meuble et regarda le jeune homme par terre. Il perdait progressivement connaissance. Le kami ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas voir Ichigo ainsi. Et il avait une furieuse envie de détruire Nnoitra… Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer deux policiers, Grimmjow se tenait auprès de l'humain inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon! je commence à écrire la suite dès que... j'ai le temps! :) <strong>

**Donnez-moi vos avis! et à bientôt!**


	8. Kitty Kat part 2 sur 2

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Disclaimer : A Tite Kubo et j'ajoute mes chats qui m'ont grandement inspirée... Merci Tanit et Fenrir!

Reviews anonymes :

_Depuis que j'ai dit que je raccourcissais, j'ai l'impression que vous faites exprès de mettre des reviews qui nécessitent des réponses xD bande de coquines/coquins tss.. Vu que c'était vraiment trop long et que je refuse de vous laisser parler à un mur, je vais mettre votre réponse dans une review à mon nom pour la partie 1 de Kitty Kat! Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je prends!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous!<strong>

**Oui, je suis très rapide pour la suite... c'est pour la surprise que je vous prépare :) j'allais pas faire un nouveau truc sans la fin de cette ficlet ^^**

**J'avoue que y'a un truc qui m'embête dans cette fic… les règles de grammaire disent qu'on ne met pas de 's' au pluriel des mots étrangers tels que 'kami' mais je sais pas vraiment au final… Alors y'a des deux je crois… Mes excuses :P**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci aux lecteurs qui viennent et me laissent des comm'!**

* * *

><p><span>Kitty Kat<span>

_Partie 2_

Ichigo soupira encore. Il avait eu de la chance l'autre jour, quand Nnoitra l'avait agressé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le téléphone avait pu composer seul un numéro. A un moment, il s'était demandé si ça pouvait être le chat, mais c'était impossible. Un chat qui compose un numéro par erreur, en piétinant le combiné, d'accord, mais appeler police secours juste au bon moment ? Depuis l'agression, Ichigo avait eu beaucoup de problèmes. D'abord, son bras était cassé. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à le tenir, et le plâtre ne soulageait pas des masses. C'était une fracture sale comme on peut dire, quelque chose qui laisse beaucoup de séquelles. Ça c'était d'un point de vue physique. Son patron ne chercha pas pour autant à le ménager, à tel point qu'Ichigo dut demander des congés bien qu'il fut en arrêt de travail. Il reçut son bulletin de paie et son licenciement le lendemain.

Avec un bras en moins et sans travail, le bilan était déjà lourd pour le jeune homme. Lancer un procès serait long et fastidieux alors autant tourner la page, mais à cela, il devait ajouter l'éloignement de ses amis. Certains étaient un peu dégoûtés mais ne le lui disaient pas clairement, ils l'évitaient juste. D'autres lui disaient que ça ne posait aucun problème, mais ils l'évitaient quand même. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin de temps, mais en attendant, il était seul.

Pourtant, Ichigo essayait de faire bonne figure, de garder le rythme. Il cherchait déjà un autre travail mais… quand il rentrait chez lui, c'était souvent une autre histoire. Il s'occupait toujours du chat, ne le négligeant pas. Et Grimmjow s'occupait toujours d'Ichigo en lui faisant le plus de sales coups possibles.

Le kami opiniâtre n'avait pas diminué la dose, pourtant, il trouvait les choses moins drôles qu'avant. Ichigo ne criait plus ou ne le menaçait plus. Il constatait simplement l'étendue des dégâts et réprimandait l'animal sans plus.

Grimmjow trouvait cela très chiant. Honnêtement. S'il restait dans cette maison, c'était parce qu'il était bien traité d'une part, mais aussi parce qu'il s'amusait bien. Ichigo était borné ! C'était le genre de jeune homme qui lui tenait tête et il trouvait ça très drôle. Mais depuis son agression et ces problèmes, Ichigo était un peu l'ombre de lui-même. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais le chat sentait sans peine qu'Ichigo n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Et ça, c'était très lourd de son point de vue.

« Teme… Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes tes conneries, non ? »

Le chat admirait sa dernière victime en date : la pantoufle d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme la prit d'une main, observa les dégâts. Pourtant, cette fois, il finit par réagir un peu. Tant mieux, pensa Grimmjow. Il attendait depuis longtemps qu'Ichigo se bouge enfin et arrête de se morfondre.

« J'en ai marre… »

Le kami tendit l'oreille. La voix d'Ichigo tremblait ? Soudain, le jeune homme lança la pantoufle à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le chat fit un bond en arrière, surpris.

« J'en ai marre ! Tout va mal, rien ne se résout et toi ! Toi, tu viens foutre ta merde et t'en rajoutes une sacrée couche ! Tu crois pas que j'ai eu ma dose ? Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que t'arrêtes de faire le con, sale chat ? »

Grimmjow ne cillait pas, il s'était quand même mis sur la défensive au cas où, mais il observait surtout son humain dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement. Cependant, Ichigo ne pleura pas. Il était près de craquer, mais il se contenait. Il finit par arrêter de crier et rejoignit sa chambre, claquant la porte et allant dormir.

Le kami demeura un instant perplexe. Ichigo était-il au bout du rouleau ? Si tel était le cas, il était temps de partir. Il n'allait pas rester avec l'humain s'il ne faisait que pleurer sur son sort. Grimmjow n'était pas un kami altruiste et s'embêter à résoudre les problèmes à la fois psychologiques et matériels de son humain était loin de l'emballer.

Il décida donc de s'en aller. Il arriva à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de patte et, au moment de sauter, il hésita. Pourquoi est-ce que laisser le jeune homme tout seul le dérangeait ? Grimmjow grogna et essaya de sortir. Il le voulait mais pourtant… il n'avançait pas plus.

Dépité et grognon, le chat finit par abandonner sa fuite et préféra rôder vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Il poussa un peu la porte et entra discrètement. Ichigo était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond, pensif. Il semblait s'être calmé car il ne broncha pas quand Grimmjow grimpa sur le lit.

Le kami rageait de faire ça, mais il sentait que cela réconforterait un peu le jeune homme. Et si ce dernier était réconforté, leur petit train de vie pourrait reprendre. Aussi, Grimmjow vint se lover contre le côté d'Ichigo sans un miaulement.

« … Tu viens faire un câlin ? »

Ichigo paraissait sincèrement étonné. Il approcha doucement sa main de la tête du chat et le caressa rapidement.

« Tiens ? Tu ne me griffes pas… ? »

Grimmjow hésitait entre rage et confort. Il n'avait jamais été touché sous sa forme de chat et il trouvait que la caresse entre ses oreilles était très agréable. Mais comment faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il en voulait encore ? Ronronner ? Plutôt mourir !

Ichigo n'eut finalement pas besoin d'explications. Il se tourna sur le côté et commença à caresser le chat, sa main voyageant entre les poils gris bleuté.

« Tu es très doux… Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus câlin… »

Grimmjow grogna un peu.

« Mais j'imagine que ça ne serait plus toi si tu étais un bon gros matou câlin. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Le kami comprit qu'il arrivait à remonter un peu le moral de son humain. Qui sait, peut-être que ça suffirait à le booster ? Tout à coup, Ichigo arrêta ses caresses.

« Waw, mais… tu ronronnes ! »

Grimmjow crut qu'il allait s'empourprer. Lui ? Ronronner ? Et puis quoi encore ! Le kami voulut se mettre en colère contre lui-même mais ne put s'y résoudre quand il avisa le sourire bien moins timide d'Ichigo. Il avait l'air content. Il reprit ses gestes avec un peu plus d'énergie, ce qui ravit le kami qui, bien malgré lui, continua de ronronner.

Une chose était sûre, certains kami là-haut le paieraient très très cher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo s'était endormi. Grimmjow attendit qu'il le soit profondément avant de quitter le lit. Il allait descendre quand le plus jeune remua dans son sommeil. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un doudou quand même ? Grimmjow soupira et retourna se lover contre l'humain. Il essayait de donner le change, mais il l'aimait bien finalement cet humain, il aimait bien la main qui parcourait son pelage ou le grattait derrière les oreilles. Et il aimait plus Ichigo quand il souriait.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Ichigo semblait un peu plus en forme. Aujourd'hui, il avait passé un entretien d'embauche qui avait l'air d'être prometteur. Rentré chez lui, il commença par s'affaler dans le canapé et soupira longuement. Peut-être arriverait-il bientôt à sortir la tête de l'eau ? Il avait un peu de mal à tenir la maison mais ses économies l'aidaient grandement.<p>

« Salut, toi ! »

Ichigo sourit en avisant le chat qui sauta sur le canapé. Il lui gratta un peu la tête, juste entre le cou et sous la mâchoire. Grimmjow se laissa faire, appréciant la caresse. Il était moins agressif depuis quelques temps, plus docile mais gardait toujours son sale caractère. Il se mit à miauler après son repas. Ichigo se releva et lui servit une boîte de pâté. Ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite. Si le chat daignait manger sa pâté, Ichigo acceptait de lui donner un peu de son assiette. Ce qu'Ichigo ne savait pas c'était que, souvent, Grimmjow se débrouillait pour planquer cette immonde pâté et ainsi profiter de la nourriture humaine exclusivement.

Après le dîner, le jeune homme retourna dans le canapé pour regarder un film. Il était confortablement installé quand le kami arriva et vint s'allonger sur son ventre. Ichigo sourit et se mit à caresser l'animal. Pendant de longues minutes, Ichigo se concentra uniquement sur les caresses, oubliant le film.

« Quand j'y pense… je dois être pathétique… »

Le kami tendit l'oreille sans le montrer.

« Le seul ami qui me reste, c'est un chat teigneux la plupart du temps… Quoique tu fais de sacrés efforts en ce moment, merci Teme. »

Teme… Grimmjow n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été baptisé ainsi. Il sortit un peu ses griffes pour faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il sous-entendait. Teigneux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était le kami de la destruction enfin !

« Si tu me comprenais, je suis sûr que tu en aurais marre… J'dois te saouler, non ? A force de ruminer… Ou peut-être que tu te dis que je suis juste un humain taré… »

Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux. Progressivement, bercé par les ronronnements, il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, il ronflait doucement, dérangeant Grimmjow. Il ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Ichigo qui ronflait. Il se redressa d'un bond, quittant l'humain confortable et tomba nez à nez avec ce sale kami… Kyoraku.

« Salut, Grimmjow ! Tu te sens bien dans ce corps ? »

Le chat voulut répondre mais il savait pertinemment que ses miaulements feraient jaser. Il se contenta de feuler.

« Oh oh, tu n'as rien perdu de ton caractère jovial et avenant, c'est magnifique ! »

Le kami au kimono rose s'assit sur le sol et servit deux coupes de saké. Une qu'il garda pour lui et une qu'il présenta au chat. Grimmjow s'avança prudemment. Il savait aussi que sa résistance à l'alcool dans un corps de chat ne serait pas la même. Il lapa un peu du breuvage et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière.

« J'ai quelques nouvelles de là-haut. Il paraît que tu as rempli ta part du marché. »

Grimmjow dressa ses oreilles, aux aguets.

« Tu peux retourner chez les kami. »

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots, Grimmjow sentit son corps se modifier, s'allonger, changer de forme, se renforcer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouvait son corps de kami. Seul détail, il était nu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il était très fier de son corps.

« Alors, tu rentres ? »

Grimmjow, toujours silencieux et la mine sérieuse, lança un regard à Ichigo endormi. Il resta un moment immobile et déclara enfin :

« Non.

-Pardon ? »

Kyoraku paraissait sincèrement étonné.

« Je ne rentre pas. Et si tu veux me re-transformer en chat, comme tu veux ! Je reste ici avec Ichigo. »

Le kami pacifique sourit. Il avait un air bienveillant. Il but une gorgée de saké.

« Finalement, tu t'es attaché… Hum, tu peux rester, Grimmjow. Et sous ta forme normale. Evite juste de terroriser le petit. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, observant de son regard perçant le vieux kami. Finalement ce dernier disparut. Le kami resta un moment immobile. Il regarda ses mains, fit l'inventaire de son corps. Il était vraiment redevenu un kami.

Un large sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il était presque effrayant.

« Enfin j'ai retrouvé mon corps… ça va barder ! Mais d'abord… »

Grimmjow se redressa et rejoignit le canapé. Il vérifia qu'Ichigo était suffisamment endormi en agitant sa main devant son visage et il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Une fois le jeune homme posé sur ses draps, il afficha un large sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait ses mains et un vrai corps, il pouvait faire des blagues d'un autre type. Et il s'était toujours avoué que le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant.

Le kami se plaça au-dessus d'Ichigo et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, soufflant doucement. Les réactions furent minimes. Il continua et posa ses lèvres juste sous l'oreille, descendant lentement. Ichigo soupira fortement et fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

« Teme ? murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un bond dans son lit, affolé.

« Que… Que… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme était collé au mur, clairement paniqué. Il regarda rapidement l'homme devant lui. Yeux bleu électrique et cheveux de la même couleur, un corps athlétique et nu. Ichigo se figea un instant. Nu ?

« Mais… Mais il bande ! »

Ichigo poussa un cri de surprise. Il s'endormait sur le canapé et se réveillait avec un type nu en chaleur au-dessus de lui.

« Sortez d'ici ! C'est… c'est une violation de domicile, je… »

Grimmjow resta de marbre, il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Hé, Ichi… Je suis pas un voleur ou un violeur. Tu te souviens de ce chat que t'as recueilli ?

-Teme ? Evidemment !

-C'est moi. Et si tu m'appelles encore une fois Teme, tu passeras réellement un sale quart d'heure. »

Ichigo restait bouche-bée. Affolé.

« T'es malade ! Un chat ne peut pas avoir une forme humaine ! Sors de chez moi ! Ou j'appelle la police !

-Comme l'autre fois quand Nnoitra t'a sauté dessus ? »

Ichigo se figea.

« Comment…

-C'est moi qui ai composé le numéro. Police secours. »

Ichigo était sans voix. Il se mit à bégayer mais se mit une main sur la bouche pour arrêter. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Personne ne savait pour le téléphone à part lui et Nnoitra et… le chat. C'était aberrant. C'était fou. C'était impossible !

« C'est… c'est pas possible ! Un chat ne peux pas être… un humain… »

Le jeune homme parlait tout à coup d'une toute petite voix.

« Je suis devenu fou ? C'est ça ? J'ai des hallucinations, hein ? Tu peux pas être réel ! »

Grimmjow soupira, exaspéré. Il attrapa le plus jeune et le remit à sa place, c'est-à-dire sous lui. Ichigo se couvrit le visage de son bras valide, l'autre plâtré restant contre son corps.

« Je suis un kami, Ichigo. J'ai été puni et enfermé dans un corps de chat. »

Ichigo tremblait de peur. Un kami ? Un kami qui avait été puni ?

« Mais… ça… ça n'existe pas les kami… »

Le plus âgé soupira. Il prit le bras d'Ichigo et l'ôta de sa vue.

« Regarde-moi.

-… »

Ichigo leva timidement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand il vit le visage de son chat, enfin, du kami maintenant, se transformer. Ses oreilles grandirent et prirent la forme d'oreilles de félin. Ses dents poussèrent pour devenir des crocs en même temps que ses cheveux s'allongeaient. Grimmjow arrêta la transformation pour sa forme normale et reprit :

« Tu vois ? Je suis vraiment un kami. Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le kami de la destruction. »

Ichigo tiqua au mot destruction. Un kami belliqueux ? Plutôt que de se détendre, il paniqua un peu plus. Grimmjow le vit bien et prit les devants.

« J'ai été puni parce que je m'étais battu avec d'autres kami. Rassure-toi, les kami n'attaquent que rarement les humains. Ça nous fait pas marrer de vous blesser. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, incertain. Il essaya de récapituler. Son chat, qui était en fait un kami, était devant lui, nu, et avec des envies précises. Pourtant, la question sortit d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Grimmjow sourit, amusé. Il afficha un regard suggestif.

« C'est évident, non ?

-Non ! Je… Pourquoi t'es là ? Y'a plein d'autres humains ! Je suis sûr que t'as même des kami avec qui coucher ! Alors laisse-moi !

-T'as peur de moi ?

-Evidemment ! Tu es un le kami de la destruction et tu… tu… »

Ichigo regarda très rapidement le désir imposant de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ricana.

« Attend… Tu vas voir que je te veux aucun mal. »

Grimmjow posa sa main sur le plâtre et concentra son pouvoir. Ichigo regarda, émerveillé, une sorte de halo lumineux entourer son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait plus rien.

« Tu…

-Je t'ai soigné ton bras. Je t'enlève ce truc et regarde… »

Le kami venait d'arracher le plâtre à mains nues, laissant un Ichigo pantois tester son membre. Il n'était même pas sale. Aucune cicatrice, aucune broche, même pas un muscle engourdi ! Le jeune homme murmura un faible merci, sous le choc.

« Alors, tu commences à comprendre ? »

Ichigo déglutit.

« Mais… Pourquoi moi ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« … Pour retrouver mon corps, je devais remplir certaines conditions.

-…

-Je devais me montrer doux et docile. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement.

« Ouais, t'as compris le problème que j'ai eu. Ça fait pas mal de mois que je suis coincé sur Terre. »

Voyant qu'Ichigo était un peu moins crispé, Grimmjow se rapprocha et le prit délicatement contre lui. Le plus jeune se tendit mais ne fit pas mine de se débattre.

« Mais j'ai compris qu'en fait, 'doux et docile' ça voulait plutôt dire, que je tombe amoureux. »

Ichigo se crispa.

« Amoureux ?

-Hm.

-Et… tu m'aimes ?

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme voulut s'écarter mais Grimmjow le garda contre lui.

« D'quoi t'as peur ? Je vais pas te faire de mal.

-Mais je…

-Ne dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas aussi, j'te croirais pas. »

Ichigo dut faire des efforts pour se calmer et respirer plus lentement. Il finit par fermer les yeux, se détendant. Il sentit tout à coup l'odeur du kami. Il sentait bon et c'était relaxant. Il passa ses bras autour du torse, fébrilement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… »

Grimmjow sourit, amusé. Ichigo était complètement perdu et il avait de quoi. En très peu de temps, il apprenait que son chat n'en était pas un, que les kami existaient et que l'un deux l'aimait.

« Mais si tu es… un kami… Tu n'as pas le droit d'être avec moi… si ? »

La voix d'Ichigo était timide, comme s'il n'osait pas montrer son attachement de peur d'être détruit.

« J'ai une autorisation, t'inquiète. Et puis je crois qu'ils seront contents de plus me voir pendant un moment.

-Ah ?

-Alors relax. Je vais pas te manger, pas t'agresser. Tout ira bien. Et tu devrais être honoré ! Un kami qui vient vivre chez toi, c'est signe de chance !

-De chance ? »

Ichigo faillit dire à Grimmjow qu'il se foutait de sa gueule pour être vulgaire. Tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment était loin d'être un signe de chance !

« Regarde, je t'ai débarrassé de ce connard de Nnoitra qui ne t'aurait fait que du mal, je t'ai sauvé la vie en appelant les secours. Au final, tu travailles plus pour ce mec qui t'exploitait et tu vas pouvoir voir qui sont tes vrais amis. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'étreinte chaude et rassurante. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être. C'était comme s'il se sentait à l'abri. Il soupirait de contentement quand Grimmjow se mit à embrasser sa nuque et derrière son oreille.

« Hé !

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas que j'improvise une belote dans mon état quand même ! »

Ichigo se rappela tout à coup la vue de Grimmjow nu et surtout une partie de son anatomie. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais je… je…

-Rha mais arrête de stresser ! Je vais être très gentil, je te le jure ! »

Ichigo déglutit et ferma les yeux en signe d'acquiescement. Il sursauta en sentant de nouveau cette langue glisser derrière son oreille mais il se força à se calmer. Il soupira et essaya de laisser les sensations l'envahir. Bientôt, il sentit deux grandes mains passer sur ses hanches, froissant sa chemise, il soupira.

« Oui… Comme ça, c'est bien… »

Ichigo comprit seulement à cet instant qu'il appréciait réellement les caresses que le kami lui prodiguait. Il sentit un souffle chaud près de sa bouche et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage près du sien. Il regarda un instant les deux yeux bleu électrique, captivé et, l'instant suivant, il embrassait Grimmjow.

C'était d'abord très doux, comme il l'avait promis mais, progressivement, Ichigo semblait en vouloir plus, le kami se fit une joie de rajouter un peu de bestialité. Cela plut particulièrement au plus jeune qui tenta vainement de dominer la langue de son vis-à-vis.

Après un instant, Ichigo rompit, le souffle court. Grimmjow le regarda fixement un instant, jaugeant ses capacité pour voir s'il ne le malmenait pas.

« T'sais que t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis, Ichi ?

-Que…

-Ouais, comme maint'nant ! »

Grimmjow ricana un peu avant de fondre dans le cou de l'humain qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Très vite, ce dernier referma ses yeux et se laissa faire, essayant quand même de ne pas se montrer soumis. Le kami s'amusa de cette petite rébellion. Il aimait bien qu'on lui résiste un peu. Quand il ôta la chemise d'Ichigo, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres rapidement.

Ichigo déglutit mais n'eut pas le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le kami se mit à caresser son torse de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Il alla titiller deux grains de chair, tantôt de sa langue, tantôt du bout des dents, au rythme des gémissements naissant du jeune homme. Tout en occupant l'esprit de l'humain, Grimmjow glissa une main vers le pantalon pour le déboutonner rapidement et l'enlever. Une fois Ichigo en sous-vêtement, il prit un instant pour le regarder.

« T'sais que pour un humain, t'es vraiment pas mal ?

-Hein ? »

Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il était entre deux mondes et, résolument, celui où Grimmjow le rappelait ne lui plaisait pas. Le dieu s'en amusa un instant et se pencha vers l'oreille.

« T'aimes ça, hein ?

-Hn…

-T'as envie que je te fasse l'amour ? »

Ichigo rougit mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à Grimmjow. Evidemment qu'il en avait envie !

« Ah !

-J'aurais peut-être dû demandé à cette partie de ton corps dès l'début, nan ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à gémir. Le kami avait abaissé son dernier vêtement et tenait entre ses doigts son membre tendu. Les sensations étaient surprenantes et à la fois agréables. Pourtant, c'était horriblement frustrant.

« Grimmjow… Cont… Continue… »

Le susnommé étira un large sourire et se pencha pour que son humain puisse l'enlacer. Tout en laissant ce dernier passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, il commença à jouer de sa main sur le morceau de chair, parfois doucement, parfois plus brutalement. Ichigo se mit à gémir par intermittence, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aimer et de le montrer.

« Bon, pour ta première fois, j'vais être sympa et t'éviter tous les petits jeux… »

Ichigo voulut demander ce qu'entendant le kami par 'petits jeux' mais il dut s'en passer car il venait de sentir un doigt entrer en lui. Curieusement, ça ne faisait pas mal du tout. Il n'avait pas de produit pourtant et…

« J'utilise mon aura, balise pas, Ichi… »

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement qui pouvait utiliser son aura d'une telle manière, à part un kami pervers. Mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de gémir alors qu'un second doigt entrait rapidement en lui. Bientôt, Grimmjow trouva ce point tout au fond et appuya dessus sans scrupule, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde que son futur amant jouisse dans sa main.

« Aah… Grimm… Grimm… »

Le kami se pencha vers le plus jeune et l'embrassa langoureusement. En s'éloignant, il lécha une dernière fois les lèvres rougies et murmura :

« J'préfère amplement que tu dises mon nom comme ça, Ichi… »

Ichigo voulut répondre mais fut coupé par un autre baiser. Quand Grimmjow lâcha ses lèvres, ce fut pour écouter ses gémissements devenir cris. Le kami prenait soin de bien préparer l'humain. Il ne voulait en aucun le blesser et encore moins le dégoûter.

« Grimm… Grimm… Prend-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

La voix d'Ichigo tremblait de désir. Le visage du plus âgé s'éclaira d'une lueur avide et lança :

« Tes désirs sont mes ordres ! »

Grimmjow retourna le plus jeune sur le ventre et entra lentement en lui. Une fois au bout, il attendit une seconde et se pencha vers Ichigo. Près de son oreille, il murmura :

« Tu as mal ? »

Le kami avait senti que son amant avait réagi bizarrement. Cela ne semblait pas être tant la douleur physique, pourtant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as… Je voulais te voir, moi ! »

Ichigo essayait de contenir les petites larmes qui embrouillaient ses yeux. Grimmjow eut un coup au cœur et sourit ensuite tendrement. Il entoura le plus jeune dans ses bras puissant, même s'il n'était pas face à lui, et murmura tout contre sa joue.

« Tu auras moins mal si je le fais ainsi pour la première fois… Après, on fera tout ce que tu veux… »

Ichigo déglutit et soupira en écoutant cette voix si chaude. Elle n'était pas spécialement grave, mais elle était pleine d'émotion. Il acquiesça fébrilement et répondit d'un souffle :

« Bouge… S'il te plaît… »

Grimmjow sourit, soulagé même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Ichigo soit sentimental et quelque part, ça le touchait. Il posa ses mains aux hanches et ressortit lentement avant de rentrer un petit peu plus rapidement. Progressivement, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à être rapide. Au début, il laissa à Ichigo le moyen de bouger avec lui puis, désirant lui faire perdre pied, il augmenta encore la cadence et perdit le plus jeune dans des tourbillons de plaisir.

Ichigo criait sans se soucier de rien d'autre que ce kami qui le pilonnait durement, lui arrachant à chaque coup un cri d'extase. Le plus jeune n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une première fois puisse bien se passer, il avait toujours appréhendé la chose et avec Grimmjow, il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas bousculé.

« Grimm ! Griiiiimm ! »

Le kami donna encore quelques coups, enserrant le membre dans sa main et se mettant à le masser avec application jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo rende les armes dans un ultime cri.

Ichigo tomba sur le matelas, éreinté. Il haletait bruyamment et sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et le long de son dos. Il sentit aussi Grimmjow qui sortait de lui et qui le prenait dans ses bras pour se lever.

« Grimmjow… ? Que…

-Shh… T'peux dormir si tu veux, j'vais vite te nettoyer avant que ça sèche. T'vas trinquer sinon… »

Ichigo voulut protester un peu mais il était trop fatigué. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, touché que Grimmjow cherche son bien-être. Il ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement.

« C'est vrai que Teme n'était pas… totalement approprié…

-Que… Gronda Grimmjow.

-T'es gentil en fait… Chaton… »

Le kami n'osa pas grogner plus que ça, même au surnom Chaton, car Ichigo s'était endormi contre lui. Il serra les dents, un peu agacé mais au fond… il trouvait ça trop mignon et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc rendez-vous très bientôt pour une 'tite surprise!<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	9. La Sérénade d'anniversaire part 1

Disclaimer : Merci à Tite Kubo! Et je précise au cas où, ce qui n'est pas à lui est à moi...

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Reviews anonymes :

**trinity07** : Ah, un kami n'est pas un hollow :P ils ont des cœurs malgré ce qu'ils peuvent incarner ! ^^ Grimm est peut-être kami de la destruction, mais il n'est pas un fou furieux ivre de massacre pour autant xD mais je t'avoue qu'il est trop chouuuu à la fin ouiiii *w* Et bon, je te rassure, mes chats ne se sont jamais transformés en beaux kami au-dessus de mon lit… sniff… Au début, j'ai failli faire un passage où Ichigo tombait dans les pommes, mais ça aurait été embêtant pour la suite alors non xD Pour ce qui est du nom Fenrir ahem… elle était mignonne le jour. Toute noir avec ses billes bleues… Un petit louveteau quoi, trop mignon i tout mais la nuit… on entendait des objets qui cassaient, des choses qui tombaient, et bref, un chaton destructeur quoi ! XD Mais je me suis surtout inspirée de l'autre chat pour le comportement de Grimm : des jumeaux ! (juré ! elle a fait les mêmes sales coups !) Bon je m'arrête là ! Parce que dès qu'on me parle de mes chats, on m'arrête pu tss ! XD Pour la surprise, j'espère que ça te plaira mais je n'en doute pas trop ! Merci de ta review et à bientôt !

**Yumi-chan** : Arf, trop court ? M'enfin, je saurais pas quoi mettre dans un chap trois, mais tu peux toujours t'imaginer Grimm qui remonte chez les kamis et leur latte la tête avant de se faire l'Asperge (Alias Mister Dent de piano) ! Et joyeuse surprizzzzzzz ! Bizzzz ! (ma touche z est coincée ? :D) Merci à plus !

**Sasa** : Très ! Et ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, jeune padawan, tu as aujourd'hui droit à une surprise en récompense ! (Ichi : elle est pour tout le monde la surprise Moi : Mais… Si je veux d'abord ! Poil de carotte ! Ichi *fronce les sourcils et s'en va, vexé*) Ah ouais ! Maintenant que tu verras un matou tu vas lui faire « tu serais pas un kami par hasard ? » et tu aurais peut-être raison ! *divague* ahem… Perso, un chat comme Grimm, je l'appelle 'Sale bête' ou 'l'emmerdeur' , pas mon amour… xD Sur ce, je suis très contente que ça te plaise toujours et un jour, je te garantis, tu baveras sur ton clavier ! HAHAHA ! (ça sonne fort hein ? Un peu comme l'autre là « un jour je serais Hokage ! »)… Merci et à bientôôôôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à touuuuuus ! Comme toujours, merci pour tout !<strong>

**Voici donc une petite surprise en deux parties, d'abord pour vous remercier du retour que j'ai pour cette fic *'tite larme de joie* mais aussi parce que, certaines fangirls (ou fanboy vu que j'ai un lecteur masculin ! un spécial câlin pour toiiiiii) qui sont accrochées à leur calendrier auront vu que nous approchons d'une date fatidique pour des amateurs de GrimmIchi !**

**Je préviens d'avance que je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews avant plusieurs jours… je ne pourrais même peut-être pas les voir mais j'ai engagé une secrétaire pour vous publier la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (et lisez jusqu'au bout avant de venir crier !)**

_**Warnings** : M pour un lemon (pour changer, tiens…) et du fluff (pas trop j'espère) Toujours POV Grimmjow_

_**Contexte** : Cette ficlet suit la Sérénade en Graou majeur, Grimmjow vit donc comme un humain, sur Terre, et Ichigo est actuellement en vacances avec lui._

* * *

><p><span>La Sérénade d'anniversaire<span>

Partie 1

Je regarde discrètement de derrière la fenêtre et je le vois qui somnole. Il est allongé dans une chaise longue et son yukata est ouvert sur son torse, on voit un peu de ses jambes et ses pieds nus. Il essaye de minimiser l'effet de cette chaleur énorme et un peu humide mais je suis rassuré. Vu les efforts monstrueux qu'il fournit, il risque pas de se fatiguer. Une brise souffle de temps en temps et je l'entends soupirer sous la caresse fraîche et ses mèches de cheveux s'agitent. Il est toujours aussi beau…

Ichigo aime beaucoup les vacances. Surtout quand il est loin de son furieux de paternel et personnellement, je dois ajouter que j'aime beaucoup quand il rend son fichu badge de shinigami qui gueule des « HOLLOW » à n'importe quelle heure. On a eu vent d'une fête organisée bientôt pour son anniversaire mais je sens qu'il est pas très chaud, surtout quand on sait que tous les plus grands tarés de Soul Society seront là.

Enfin, je dis qu'ils sont tarés, mais je me suis bien intégré au final. Je crois que je suis devenu connu avec mes surnoms débiles. L'autre jour, Tête d'Ananas est venu me voir en râlant parce que sa copine à qui j'ai percé un petit trou (j'arrive toujours pas à retenir son nom à celle-là) l'appelle comme ça en public. Par contre, j'ai pas tellement compris comment mais le capitaine de Face d'ampoule est devenu super pote avec moi. Je l'ai appelé Clochette, mais ça le dérange pas. Pas plus que Chewing-gum qui m'apprécie aussi. (Je crois qu'elle aime donner des surnoms, comme moi.) Depuis qu'on se bat, toute sa division m'adore. Moi, je les trouve pas tarés les gars de la onzième.

Je pense que ça doit faire plaisir à Ichigo. L'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, parce qu'il avait peur qu'en tant que hollow je n'arrive pas à m'adapter à une vie d'âme normale à Soul Society, ou une vie humaine sur Terre. Du coup, quand je lui ai raconté toutes mes 'aventures' avec ses potes, il souriait gentiment. Berry est vraiment trop mignon quand il s'inquiète pour les autres comme ça…

Je souris en coin en avisant la boule de poil de la maison sauter sur Berry. Il commençait à dormir tiens et ma toute belle vient se lover sur ses genoux, contre son ventre, pour se mettre à ronronner. Je l'entends qui râle :

« Tu tiens trop chaud… Casse-toi, Pantera… »

Evidemment, elle ne répond pas et se contente de cramponner ses griffes au yukata. C'est bien ma belle, je t'ai bien dressé. Faut jamais lâcher le morceau, surtout avec Berry parce qu'il finit toujours par craquer. Et j'ai raison, Ichigo n'essaye pas de la virer et continue de somnoler. Il doit se demander pourquoi j'ai à tout prix voulu adopter ce chat. C'est pas qu'il l'aime pas, mais il pense que c'est trop tôt pour que j'ai des responsabilités. Il est mignon Berry, mais j'ai bien quelques centaines d'années de plus que lui.

Je prends un éventail sur la table et m'approche discrètement. Je commence à lui faire de l'air et son 'hum' de contentement me fait sourire en coin. On dirait un matou bien repu et je trouve qu'au final il s'accorde pas mal avec Pantera.

« Les shinigami supportent pas la chaleur ? »

Je cherche pas à cacher le sarcasme, j'aime taquiner Berry et il me le rend bien. Plutôt que de répondre, il tourne la tête pour profiter de l'air que je lui fais et je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser. Il sursaute un peu mais ne s'affole pas. Je m'écarte, ses yeux sont ouverts et me regardent.

Il semble repenser à quelque chose. Et visiblement, c'est drôle car un sourire amusé vient éclairer son visage. Il est vraiment trop beau quand il est comme ça, et me dire qu'il est à moi me gonfle d'orgueil.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Je repense aux réactions de mes sœurs quand elles ont appris pour nous…

-Ah. »

Karin avait dit qu'elle jouerait au foot avec moi, Yuzu a sorti un truc trop fort par contre. Du genre elle était contente que son Ichi-nii adoré se soit trouvé un homme fort pour prendre soin de lui. Autant dire que j'ai pas lâché Berry avec ça pendant quelques jours.

« J'ai préféré celle de ton père, moi. »

Ichigo grogne. Ce malade lui avait offert la robe de mariée de sa mère.

« Moi non.

-T'es pas drôle, tu sais.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu mets jamais ces jolies oreilles de chat ? En plus elles sont bleues, j'avais fait un effort… »

Je grogne. Ouais, parlons-en de ces oreilles. Elles sont mignonnes et c'est bien ça le problème. Je suis pas mignon, moi. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la queue achetée dans un sex-shop, je suis d'avis d'acheter le même modèle en orange, hein Berry ? Enfin, j'évite de le dire à voix haute, le pauvre me ferait une crise cardiaque. (Il est encore assez prude mais je le dévergonde petit à petit)

Il bâille largement et ça me fait rire. Oh le pauvre, rester toute la journée à glander ça doit être harassant ! Je rigole silencieusement et me déplie un transat où je m'installe. Après un court silence, je lance :

« Je pensais pas que Pantera t'apprécierait aussi vite.

-J'ai un don avec les bêtes sauvages. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle est très facile celle-là, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est vraie. Je me sens vraiment moins vide, beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis avec lui. Parfois, j'oublie presque que je suis un hollow, un monstre sans cœur qui dévore les âmes. Je regarde le chaton qui dort contre lui. J'ai trouvé cette petite beauté dans une caisse, abandonnée avec ses frères et sœurs, morts pour la plupart. Je sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai donné le nom de mon zanpakuto… Un trait d'esprit, peut-être.

Ichigo se remet à respirer doucement, profondément. Je tourne la tête pour observer son visage aux yeux clos et aux sourcils détendus, ce qui est rare. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu mais je m'arrête vite. J'ai une réputation à tenir. Je pense qu'on est le 13 juillet, l'anniversaire d'Ichigo est demain. Je dois pas l'oublier, c'est le premier que je peux lui fêter et j'ai compris que c'était un truc important pour les humains.

Perso, j'en ai rien à faire. Je suis pas vraiment né, je sais même pas quel âge j'ai, et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à fêter un an de plus sur Terre. Mais j'ai essayé de comprendre Berry et comme j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec pas mal d'humains dont la famille de Berry, j'ai compris la valeur que ça peut avoir pour eux. Même si je veux pas ça pour moi, je veux que lui soit le plus heureux possible, alors je vais lui faire un anniversaire génial.

« Chaton ? Tu penses à quoi ? »

Je sursaute, tiré de mes pensées. J'affiche un peu de mon sourire carnassier.

« T'as pas arrêté avec les 'Chaton', hein ?

-Nous ne sommes pas en public. Murmure-t-il malicieusement.

-Hm…

-Tu me chanteras une chanson ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et je claque ma langue, faussement agacé. Berry me demande tout le temps de chanter, juste parce qu'il aime bien ma voix et comment elle résonne profondément. Enfin, c'est lui qui me dit ça… Je ne vois pas tellement ce qu'a ma voix d'exceptionnel. Elle est grave, peut-être que ça l'excite.

« Grimm ? T'as de la fumée qui te sort des oreilles… »

Je grogne.

« Ouais ouais, je vais y réfléchir.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me chantes une chanson comme celle de ce soir-là… Je l'aimais bien. »

Berry regarde Pantera et la caresse entre les oreilles. Je sais qu'il l'aime cette chanson, mais je sais pas si je peux la rendre un peu plus belle… Je la trouve trop brute de décoffrage pour lui. Il est si fin et si gracieux.

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes autant ? Elle était bête…

-J'aime juste savoir que c'est toi qui l'a faite pour moi. Ça me suffit pour que je la trouve belle, tu sais. »

Je soupire, agacé. Ce genre de phrase sirupeuse a le don de me hérisser les poils, mais en même temps, je peux pas le nier. Je trouve ça fort et ça me touche malgré moi. Je sais que Berry finit toujours pas craquer, mais j'ai l'impression que moi, j'arrive même pas à lui résister.

La conversation continue encore un peu et, le soleil tombant, on mange tranquillement avant de profiter de la fraîcheur relative de la soirée pour aller dormir.

oXoXoXo

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec les rayons du soleil, c'est-à-dire vers six heures. C'est très tôt, mais je veux être paré à tout pour le grand jour. Berry dort profondément, comme un gros bébé, et Pantera est lové contre sa tête. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux comme ça et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me rends compte d'une chose : je souffrais de la solitude.

Avant je me foutais toujours de la gueule de Stark pour ça, je voulais être le roi : être le plus haut placé pour que personne ne me commande. Mais comme l'a dit Berry, un roi sans sujet… ça apporte quoi ? Peut-être que personne ne m'emmerdait, mais j'étais seul. Et je me persuadais que j'étais bien comme ça pour ne pas y penser…

« Ichi… J'suis dingue… »

Je caresse discrètement ses cheveux et ferme mieux les volets pour garder l'obscurité et le faire dormir plus longtemps. Pantera dresse l'oreille en me voyant partir mais reste sur l'oreiller à ronronner contre Berry.

Première étape, le petit-déjeuner. J'ai pris des cours avec Yuzu exprès pour ça. En plus, je me suis débrouillé pour lui faire des repas différents. Il y en a un à l'américaine, un à la française (Berry a toujours craqué pour la confiture de fraise mais il refuse de le dire de peur que je m'en serve contre lui) et, évidemment, un à la japonaise. Je vais lui mettre un peu de thé et de jus de fruit, il n'aime pas le lait.

Seulement, le p'tit-déj' n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus long à préparer. Avant de faire tout ça, je revérifie l'heure des billets pour le spectacle que j'ai pris. Il y a une espèce de spectacle dansant sur l'eau aujourd'hui. Définitivement pas mon truc mais Berry semblait enthousiaste quand il a vu la brochure dans la pub du courrier. Alors j'ai pris des places pour qu'on y aille ce matin, vers neuf heures et à la fraîche. Pour le déjeuner, j'ai réussi à négocier avec son père qu'il me donne de bonnes adresses. Ce taré peut être vraiment flippant mais parfois, il est normal et je peux vous garantir qu'Isshin Kurosaki tient à ses enfants comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le côté protecteur, je sais de qui Berry le tient !

Bref. J'ai prévu le spectacle, le déjeuner et pour l'après-midi, je me suis dit qu'une sieste dans le parc à la grosse chaleur serait bien. En plus, y'a un plan d'eau pour adoucir la chaleur ambiante et quand on aura moins chaud, on ira se baigner dans ledit plan d'eau. Pour la soirée, on mate un film à la maison en mangeant et j'emmène ensuite Berry au septième ciel.

C'est vraiment pas mon genre de tout préparer comme ça. Berry me rend dingue. Mais je veux vraiment que tout soit bien. En plus, il n'y aura pas de hollow et j'ai expressément demandé à ce qu'on me lâche la grappe et qu'on approche pas Ichigo ce jour-là sous peine de très lourdes représailles. Je suis un violent et ils l'ont pas oublié, tant mieux.

Par contre, ce qui me préoccupe un peu, c'est la chanson. Autant faire le p'tit-déj' à Berry, l'emmener voir des spectacles, se baigner avec lui, c'est ce qu'il veut et c'est bien, mais c'est facile. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de quoique ce soit. Ce sont des cadeaux que tout le monde pourrait faire mais je veux que ce soit unique. Je veux qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi. C'est peut-être égoïste ou possessif, mais je suis comme ça.

Je le veux pour moi seul et vice-versa : je ne veux être qu'à lui. Cette chanson qu'il veut… Ça pourrait être quelque chose d'unique entre lui et moi. Mais j'ai du mal à me dire que je peux le faire. C'est comme ouvrir mon cœur et je suis pas tellement habitué. Mon instinct de survie me dit que ça peut être dangereux pour moi.

Je me secoue la tête et grogne. On dirait une gamine de douze ans dérangée par les hormones. Je vire dingue depuis que j'ai été réhabilité. Bientôt, je me mettrai à gueuler « Itsygo » comme Nell… Quoique… elle… c'est naturel… Mauvais exemple.

Je soupire et regarde l'heure. Je le réveille vers huit heures. Il me reste deux heures. Je travaille un peu sur la chanson, et, quand le moment approche, je prépare à manger, le tout sur un plateau assez grand. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête. Berry est trop mignon quand il rougit, mais quand il est étonné, on dirait le visage d'un enfant…

Une fois tout prêt, il est environ huit heures. Je souris en coin, la journée peut commencer. Je monte à l'étage et trouve Berry allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Je pose le plateau sur le bureau et me penche doucement vers lui pour le réveiller.

Je caresse son cou de mes lèvres, puis je l'embrasse. Je descends lentement vers ses clavicules et les lèche de petits coups de langue et je remonte lentement sur sa jugulaire derrière son oreille. Je mordille son lobe. Et pendant tout ce temps, il soupire fortement, bouge un peu. Je me dirige finalement sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse chastement jusqu'à ce qu'il les entrouvre. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche, savourant son goût. Il est si bon…

Il est complètement réveillé car il répond à mon baiser et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque. Après un long moment ainsi, à goûter l'autre, il finit par rompre, légèrement haletant.

« Ça, c'est un bon réveil…

-Berry est déjà prêt pour la séance galipettes du matin ? »

Il me lance un regard malicieux et m'embrasse délicatement au coin des lèvres.

« Non, j'aurais trop chaud après.

-Ouais ouais… »

Soudain, je le vois qui fronce les sourcils et son nez s'agite. Il a senti les odeurs. Il tourne la tête et avise le plateau. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il cligne des paupières avant de me regarder.

« Grimm ?

-J'le dirais pas deux fois alors écoute bien. Bon anniversaire, Berry… »

Il reste étonné un moment et me sourit chaleureusement. Il finit par se redresser assis et regarde le plateau en se léchant les lèvres.

« Merci, Grimm ! Ça a l'air super bon en plus… »

Je roule des yeux. J'ai une tête de débile peut-être, mais je le suis pas complètement. Je sais cuisiner un poil quand même. Enfin, je prends le plateau et le pose sur ses genoux. Je m'assieds près de lui et vais lui taquiner l'oreille de ma langue.

« A neuf heures on doit être parti…

-Pourquoi ?

-Surprise, Berry… »

Son regard s'illumine tout à coup.

« Pour le spectacle d'eau, c'est ça ? T'as eu des places ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à voir son visage. Il est trop mignon. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et prends une tartine de beurre et de confiture que je lui présente devant les lèvres.

« Oui, j'ai eu ces places… »

Ses yeux sont à demi-clos, il doit être un peu émoustillé. Entre mes murmures dans le creux de son oreille, mon bras qui le tient contre moi et mon évidente envie de le taquiner, il n'essaye pas tellement de se débattre.

On déjeune ainsi dans une sorte de silence confortable. Moi essayant de l'exciter, lui qui ne se débat pas vraiment mais qui me laisse quand même manger un peu dans son assiette. Il semble réellement joyeux, son sourire ne s'éteint pas, il reste rayonnant. Je suis tellement dingue de lui…

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes sur l'aire d'herbe près du plan d'eau où se déroulera le spectacle. Il fait encore frais et tant mieux car il n'y a pas la moindre ombre où se réfugier. Berry s'en fiche, il est tellement impatient qu'il me traîne sur trois places différentes avant d'en choisir une. On a trouvé un coin avec une sorte de rocher, je m'appuie contre et lui vient s'allonger contre moi, entre mes jambes.

Le spectacle commence et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt joli. J'ai jamais vu des trucs comme ça. Après, je vais pas dire que j'en suis émerveillé, c'est juste beau. Mais de l'avis d'Ichi, je crois que c'est tout simplement magnifique. Son visage est lumineux… Je secoue la tête. Je suis définitivement dingue.

Quand le spectacle se termine, il est environ midi. Je l'emmène avec moi se promener sur les quais du port du lac avant de rejoindre le restaurant que son père m'a conseillé. Ce restaurant a une véranda qui surplombe l'eau du lac, il est réputé pour ça. Tout est transparent et laisse voir le remoud calme ou le tumulte et Isshin m'a dit qu'Ichigo aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroit avec de l'eau.

C'est clair que j'ai pas les moyens de payer de telles choses tous les jours. Mais j'avais économisé assez. Et puis, tant que j'ai pas réussi à m'adapter complètement à la vie terrestre, Soul Society a promis d'aider pour les Arrancars réhabilités. Tant mieux, quoi.

« On va là-bas ? »

Berry est abasourdi. Il a l'air de connaître la réputation.

« Ouaip'.

-Mais… Mais comment t'as fait ? Les réservations prennent des mois et… »

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« T'occupe pas d'ça, Berry, c'est mon affaire. »

Il étouffe une sorte de rire et vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Je suis juste assez grand pour que sa tête arrive pile à mon épaule et lui pas trop pour que la mienne puisse reposer contre ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, il se serre contre moi et je réponds à son étreinte.

« T'es génial, Grimm. Vraiment… »

Je suis touché, mais incapable de répondre.

« Je sais, Berry ! »

Alors je me la joue un peu orgueilleux. Il me tape gentiment l'épaule et reprend le chemin vers le restaurant.

« Allez, Chaton ! Plus vite ! »

Je grogne, amusé, et le suis. Il se met à courir et j'affiche un large sourire carnassier. J'adore jouer à chat avec lui. Mais généralement, ça finit sur un oreiller.

oXoXoXo

Après le repas, Berry est repu. Il a toujours plein d'étoiles dans les yeux mais il a aussi l'air d'être prêt pour la sieste digestive. Nous sommes sortis du restaurant maintenant et je me dirige vers un petit parc au bord du lac. Il n'y a pas trop de monde encore.

Je m'installe près d'un arbre, à l'ombre et je fais tomber mon sac de l'épaule. J'en sors une sorte de couverture que je pose sur le sol.

« Waw… Depuis quand tu penses à des trucs pareils ?

-Depuis qu'ta sœur m'appelle en râlant après les tâches d'herbe sur ton pantalon. »

Berry éclate de rire et vient s'asseoir sur la couverture. Je le suis et je m'étonne qu'il me pousse allongé sans complexe avant de se servir de moi comme oreiller. Je ne réagis pas plus que ça vu que ça ne me déplaît pas, et je passe un bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre le mien.

« Si j'avais cru que Grimmjow Jaggerjack pourrait autant changer… »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Juste pour moi… »

Je détourne le regard. Je n'aime pas ce genre de conversation.

« Je te remercie, Grimm… Tu fais tout ça pour moi, c'est… ça me touche beaucoup. »

Il se redresse un peu et se penche au-dessus de mon visage. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, très chaste, il reste plusieurs secondes. Quand il s'écarte d'à peine un centimètre, il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et colle son front au mien.

« Je t'aime… »

Je ferme les yeux un instant et l'entoure de mes bras. Je coince sa tête dans mon cou pour respirer son odeur. D'abord étonné, il se laisse finalement faire et se détend. Je caresse un peu son dos, ses hanches et je l'entends qui soupire à mon oreille.

« Moi aussi… »

Après un moment à simplement rester ainsi, il se remet dans une position plus confortable où je lui sers d'oreiller. Il a compris que c'était l'heure de la sieste. Par prudence, je mets une alarme à mon téléphone et je regarde le ciel silencieusement. A un moment, je vois que Berry s'est endormi. Mes yeux sont assez lourds et je ne tarde pas à le suivre.

oXoXoXo

En début de soirée, nous rentrons enfin. Berry sait pertinemment quelle est la prochaine étape et il est impatient. Il essaye déjà de m'allumer en m'entraînant vers la chambre. Il est beaucoup moins gêné qu'avant, ce qui ajoute du piment. Mais il a toujours du mal à ne pas rougir quand je le déshabille du regard.

« Grimm… Allez… »

Il en a vraiment envie et je vais pas me faire prier. Il court presque vers la chambre, je le suis sans trop me presser. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, il a enlevé son haut et, torse nu, il ouvre lentement son pantalon. Allongé en une pose lascive, je sens mon pantalon se serrer un peu. J'affiche un sourire carnassier et m'approche du lit, non sans jeter ma chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je grimpe sur le lit, je le surplombe. Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque pour que je descende et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Je souris de toutes mes dents et me précipite dans son cou pour le dévorer. Je lèche, je mords, je laisse des marques aussi. Il soupire fortement, gémit doucement. J'aime tellement cette mélodie…

« Aah… Grimm… »

J'ai glissé une main dans son pantalon et je taquine les rondeurs avant de me concentrer sur son membre que je masse très lentement. Il rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, pour savourer. Son visage commence à rougir un peu, mais il ne transpire pas encore. Je lui vole un baiser profond, agressif sur les bords mais il aime bien faire semblant de me tenir tête. Moi aussi j'aime ça, ça me rappelle le bon côté de nos combats, quand nous cherchions à avoir le dessus sur l'autre coûte que coûte.

Puis, je descends lentement sur son torse, je taquine ses tétons de ma langue avant de le suçoter. Il se tortille sous moi, entre les gestes de ma main et de ma bouche, je peux comprendre qu'il se perde un peu. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux et je soupire. J'aime beaucoup quand il fait ça et il le sait. Il en profite.

Quand j'arrive à son nombril et que j'y glisse ma langue, il s'arque d'un coup mais je le maintiens de mes mains sur le matelas. Ses jambes sont largement écartées, me laissant toute latitude. Je capte son regard un instant, il est noyé de désir et me provoque presque. Berry a bien changé. Il suffit de l'allumer un peu et sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on est le plus allumé au final.

Je souris de mon sourire carnassier, il déglutit mais il adore ça. Se sentir un peu comme la proie. Et je suis son prédateur. Je lui retire son pantalon et son sous-vêtement jusqu'aux genoux, libérant ce membre pulsant. Je tire un peu les boucles orange de mes dents et savoure le cri indigné qu'il émet. Je vais te rendre dingue, Ichi. Je finis de lui enlever ses habits pour pouvoir placer une des jambes sur mon épaule et avoir plus de place.

J'embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il se tend et s'arque en gémissant.

« Grimm… Arrête de jouer… »

Je ricane un peu.

« Si tu veux… »

J'englobe son membre dans ma bouche, d'une seule traite. Il pousse un cri fort mais bref et manque de se redresser mais je le repousse d'une main. Je commence à travailler dessus, l'aspirant, enroulant ma langue. Je vais le rendre complètement dingue. Une main tient sa cuisse bien en place sur mon épaule, l'autre taquine le reste de son anatomie.

« Grimm ! Grimm ! »

Je grogne un peu, les sons résonnent et vibrent contre lui, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Après un moment il finit par jouir. J'avale sans broncher et avise rapidement le tube de lubrifiant. Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de s'en remettre, je commence à le préparer. De nouveau assis, je tiens une de ses jambes sous le genou pour la plier vers lui. La position le gêne mais l'excite, et moi, j'aime bien le voir un peu soumis.

Mes trois doigts s'activent déjà bien en lui. Il gémit et se tortille dans la mesure du possible vu comment je le retiens et ses petits cris m'excitent à un point rarement atteint. Quand je juge qu'il est assez préparé, c'est-à-dire quand il se met à réclamer que je le prenne, j'affiche mon large sourire carnassier et me prépare rapidement. Je m'enfonce bientôt en lui. Cette sensation est toujours aussi puissante. Je suis si étroitement serré en lui…

« Griiimm… »

Sa voix tient plus de la supplique. Je juge qu'il est temps d'arrêter de le torturer et je commence à bouger. D'abord lentement et, au fur et à mesure, comme il aime, je vais de plus en plus fort. Il aime bien quand c'est un peu brutal mais que ça ne blesse pas. J'en profite.

A un moment, je le retourne d'un coup et me remet à le pilonner durement. J'ai eu le temps de voir son visage aux traits tirés de plaisir. Ses yeux sont légèrement brillants mais ses joues et son front sont rouges.

« Ichi…

-Grimm, Grimm… Continue, encore… »

Il est si parfait. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il est à moi mais dans ces moments, j'en suis certain. Il n'y a que pour moi qu'il peut crier comme ça. Que pour moi. J'accentue mes gestes, amorce de nouvelles caresses sur son membre et il finit par jouir une seconde fois, je le suis de près.

J'essaye de ne pas m'écraser sur lui. Je me décale et il vient immédiatement se lover contre moi. Je souris, amusé. Il est trop mignon comme ça et c'est dans ces moments que je réalise que je peux être doux.

Il m'embrasse les clavicules (c'est juste devant son visage) et il se déplace un peu pour qu'on soit face à face, nos deux fronts collés. Je suis pas fan des discussions sur l'oreiller, ou de ces petits moments très câlins après l'acte, mais Ichigo aime beaucoup et il essaye de m'apprendre à les apprécier. Il dit que je dois ouvrir mon cœur, ne plus être un bloc de brute et agressif. Alors je tente.

Après un instant dans le silence, Berry le cassant un peu de ses halètements, l'atmosphère redevient calme. On entend un peu les bruits nocturnes dehors.

« Grimm ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je t'aime. »

Il me sourit simplement, comme si ce fait était évident, comme si c'était normal. J'essaye de lui sourire sincèrement en retour, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc, alors je caresse ses cheveux doucement. Dans son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me demander quelque chose. La chanson. Il meurt d'envie de me le demander mais ne veut pas me forcer.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire un instant. Je le rapproche à moi, son oreille près de mon torse. Je prends cette voix plus grave, celle qu'il semble tant aimer et je commence lentement. C'est comme si je parlais, mais je rythme plus.

« Je suis un arrancar, je n'ai pas de cœur… Je suis la destruction, aucune compassion… Je dévore les âmes pour assouvir une faim qui perce le ventre… »

Je me maudis car ma voix n'est pas aussi certaine que je le voudrais.

« Je cherche un cœur… Pour ne plus avoir mal et ne plus brûler… Je cherche un cœur pour me sentir entier. »

Il se tend un peu mais reste silencieux, à m'écouter.

« Je cherche un cœur… et je crois qu'en toi… je l'ai trouvé. »

Quand j'ai fini ma petite chanson, il reste silencieux. Ses mains se resserrent, il se colle plus encore à moi et commence à murmurer.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

Et il le répète sans se lasser. Je fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremble ?

« Berry… ? Que… »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sens de l'eau. Il pleure ? Mais…

« Hé, Berry, je… Faut pas pleurer pour ça… »

Dire qu'avant j'aurais râlé comme pas deux, là, je suis tellement inquiet.

« Désolé… Je voulais pas te faire pleurer… »

Il s'arrête et se détache un peu pour me regarder. Je suis choqué par son visage, il sourit. Mais il sourit radieusement. Je sais pas comment réagir. Les gens pleurent que quand ils sont tristes non ? J'ai toujours cru ça mais… Mais ce sourire est magnifique. J'approche mes doigts de ses joues, lentement, j'ai si peur de le briser.

Il saisit ma main, la colle à sa joue et répète encore :

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

-Mais…

-Je suis si fier d'être ton cœur. Je te promets que je me montrerai à la hauteur et je… Je suis heureux que tu puisses te sentir vivant comme nous… »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je ne sais pas si je suis touché, choqué ou heureux. Il continue.

« Quand je serais mort, jure-moi que tu me chercheras parmi toutes les âmes de Soul Society. Jure-moi que tu chercheras et oblige-moi à rester avec toi. Je sais que je vais oublier à ma mort, alors oblige-moi à rester avec toi… Je veux, toute l'éternité, je veux… »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

« Toute l'éternité… je veux être avec toi. »

Je sens quelque chose qui me brûle les yeux. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Je suis ton cœur et… si je m'en vais, tu risques de mourir alors je veux… toute l'éternité, être avec toi… »

J'écarquille les yeux. Il pense à moi à ce point ? Il s'inquiète pour moi à ce point ? Il se détache et passe ses pouces sous mes paupières humides. Je suis abasourdi. Quand je dis que Berry finit toujours par craquer… Moi, je ne peux pas lui résister.

« Je te le promets. Je te jure, Ichigo, je te jure… »

Je colle mon visage au sien et l'embrasse longuement. Moi aussi je veux l'éternité avec lui. Je sais que je dois pleurer un peu. C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent, c'est étrange, mais je ne déteste pas.

« Toute l'éternité, Ichigo… Je te le promets. »

Après un moment, on se calme progressivement. J'ai encore l'impression que j'ai… Je ne saurais comment dire. Comme si j'étais devenu un peu plus humain. J'ai eu mal à la poitrine un moment… On ferme les yeux et on s'endort progressivement, presque en même temps. Et lui, toujours contre moi, pour le protéger.

oXoXoXo

Le lendemain matin, je suis sur le dos et sa tête sur mon torse. Nos jambes sont emmêlées et la couverture par terre. Pantera la trouve très confortable d'ailleurs. Je soupire en repensant à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ichigo est plus que celui que j'aime. Il est mon cœur. Ce cœur perdu que j'ai recherché si longtemps en détruisant tout ce qui m'entourait.

J'ai fini par le comprendre.

Je respire un peu son odeur dans ses cheveux et mes yeux s'arrête sur un calendrier accroché au mur. Il est au mois de juillet et je vois un jour qui a été particulièrement barbouillé par Nell. Tout à coup, je pige un truc.

« Putain… »

Je me suis gouré de date ! Le jour barbouillé c'est le 15 ! Hier c'était le 14 !

« Je t'adore, Chaton… »

J'aurais juré l'entendre rire, mais il n'ajoute rien et me sourit tendrement.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA ! Qui a pensé que je m'étais gouré de jour moi aussi ? Eh bien non ! La suite demain ! Et même si je ne peux voir vos reviews, je vous remercie d'avance d'être un lectorat si agréable !<strong>

**Et joyeux 14 juillet ! Criez tous TAMAYA devant les feux d'artifice ! (en pensant à moi siouplaît, je les verrai pas ;_;)**


	10. La Sérénade d'anniversaire part 2

Disclaimer : Merci à Tite Kubo! Et je précise au cas où, ce qui n'est pas à lui est à moi...

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

oXoXoXo

**Bouh ! On ne m'aura jamais vu publier aussi vite n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bon, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment le chapitre précédent a été reçu, mais je publie quand même une suite ! Sachez que vous avez cette suite grâce à Lovedei, qui a très gentiment accepté de jouer ma secrétaire pour aujourd'hui ! (Merci mon chouuuuu !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Warnings** : M POUR lemon avec sextoys (Xiara voilà ta requête de casée !), un Grimmjow plus uke et un Ichigo plus seme (mais toujours GRIMMICHI), et du fluff plus un poil de drame/angst_

* * *

><p><span>La Sérénade d'anniversaire<span>

_Partie 2_

Je grogne. Depuis ce matin, je fais que ça. Comment j'ai pu me tromper de jour ? Sérieusement ! C'est trop débile ! Je suis con, je suis con, je suis con ! Je me suis trompé d'un jour pour l'anniversaire de Berry. Alors que j'y faisais tellement attention !

Le pire, c'est qu'Ichigo fait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il le sait très bien ! Il continue de sourire gentiment, m'embrasse dès qu'il le peut. Mais mon humeur reste massacrante. Alors que je m'assieds à table pour le petit-déjeuner, il vient se mettre sur mes genoux.

« Arrête de grogner, Chaton…

-Mais… Je me suis gouré d'un jour pour ton anniversaire ! Le premier que je peux te fêter ! »

Berry fronce les sourcils et finit par soupirer.

« C'est pas grave. Le principal, c'est que tu y aies pensé.

-Mais non !

-Et puis, c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu. Très spécial et le final était tout simplement splendide. »

Je baisse les yeux et grognant, agacé. Ça n'empêche rien. Je me suis trompé.

« Mais tu m'en veux pas ? »

Berry éclate de rire.

« T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? C'était génial, je te dis ! »

Il m'embrasse sur le front, mais il voit bien que je suis pas satisfait.

« Tu veux te faire pardonner malgré tout ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Evidemment !

-Tu me promets de faire ce que je vais te dire ?

-Oui !

-Bien ! »

Il sourit, mais étonnement, ce sourire est un peu plus espiègle que la normale.

« Alors quand on sera seul après la fête de ce soir, tu devras porter les oreilles et la queue neko ! »

Je tombe des nues. Depuis quand Berry fait des plans aussi machiavéliques mettant du sexe en cause ? Serait-il moins prude qu'avant en fait ? Et je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ? Je fronce les sourcils. Mais j'ai promis. Je grogne.

« D'accord. »

Il sourit largement et m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

« Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de grogner ! »

Ça va être dur mais je vais faire un effort. Je soupire et il se penche lentement pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres et dans le cou.

« Ce soir, ils ont organisé une fête à Soul Society, tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sais pas tellement pourquoi, mais Berry veut toujours être sûr qu'il ne me force pas la main. J'ai vécu pire, faudrait qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter autant pour moi.

« Evidemment ! Je me demande comment se porte Gin !

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il intrigué.

-La dernière fois, il a triché à action ou vérité. Quand je l'ai revu, il était dans un état bizarre…

-Ce grand sourire carnassier me dit que tu n'as pas tellement de peine pour lui !

-Bien sûr ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Las Noches ! »

Ichigo rit doucement et se relève. Il sert le petit-déjeuner et vient se rasseoir sur une chaise.

« Ce midi, ça sera l'anniversaire avec mes sœurs et mon père. Tu y es aussi invité. Yuzu meurt d'envie de te voir !

-Ah ?

-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien… »

Je hausse les épaules. Tant mieux pour elle, hein. Si la famille de Berry m'aime autant que lui, je crois que je peux dire que j'ai tout pour être heureux. Je sais pas vraiment encore ce que ça implique mais… parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a offert une seconde chance. Je mange mon repas sans plus de commentaires. Malgré tout, je suis encore en rogne contre moi-même pour m'être gouré de jour.

« Je ne leur dirai pas, tu sais.

-Ah ? Pourtant, tu pourrais te marrer un bon coup avec eux.

-Oui, mais je crois que ça te blesserait. »

Je tique et le regarde, étonné. Je suis pas encore habitué aux gens qui me disent qu'ils feront attention à ne pas me blesser. Surtout moralement.

« Ah… C'est… gentil. Merci, Berry.

-De rien, je veux que tu sois à l'aise. »

Il continue de me sourire. Ce qui est étonnant. Quand les autres sont là, pas sa famille, il fronce toujours les sourcils. Il a l'air content, mais c'est comme s'il surveillait tout autour constamment. Quand il n'y a que moi, son visage est détendu et il sourit tout le temps (sauf quand je viens de lui faire un sale coup).

« On part à dix heures, le temps de prendre la…

-Quoi ? Mais on y va en sonido, non ?

-Tu es dans ton gigai, Chaton. Et moi dans mon vrai corps. »

Je me tape le front de ma main. Ah oui ! Ces saletés de gigai… C'est bien pratique ouais, mais qu'est-ce que c'est embêtant parfois. Enfin, Ichi est très content que j'en porte un. Il m'a dit que le masque en os faisait un peu mal quand il voulait m'embrasser… Mouais.

« Tu viens prendre une douche ? »

Il me regarde malicieusement. J'aime bien quand il est comme ça. Légèrement allumeur, mais je devine qu'il est encore un peu timide. Je l'adore comme ça. Il prend le rôle de la proie et ça lui plaît autant qu'à moi. Je me lève et le suis jusqu'à l'étage.

oXoXoXo

« Non je ne te laisserai pas le volant !

-Mais ! Laisse-moi au moins essayer !

-Tu sais pas comment ça marche et t'as même pas ton code ! »

Je râle. Berry est franchement pas drôle. Ce truc, là, qu'ils appellent voiture, ça a l'air trop fort. J'en ai déjà vu oui, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, mais je me demande bien comment ça marche ! Quand Ichi met la clé, y'a un gros truc qui se met en marche (le moteur il m'a dit) et après il appuie sur des pédales et bouge un levier…

« Non ! Ne touche pas au changement de vitesse ! T'es pire qu'un gamin, Grimm ! »

Je le dédaigne et détourne le regard en grognant. Pas drôle, je vous jure. Il dit qu'il veut pas que je crashe la voiture dans un arbre. Il a même dit, l'autre jour, qu'il s'en fichait bien que je me fasse mal avec la voiture, mais si elle était cassée, son père lui tomberait dessus. C'est dans ces moments que je comprends que je suis pas dans mon monde, que je suis loin de pouvoir me faire passer pour un humain.

Je suis un hollow. Et globalement, je changerai pas. Je peux faire semblant d'être un humain mais c'est tout. Je serre un peu les poings. Semblant d'être humain.

« Je t'apprendrai, Grimm. T'inquiète pas. »

Je tourne la tête vers Ichigo qui sourit calmement. Des fois, je me demande s'il sait pas lire mes pensées. Il m'apprendra à conduire ? Ou il m'apprendra à être humain ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… Mais j'aime bien.

Après un bon moment à rouler, nous entrons enfin dans Karakura. Berry connaît bien la ville car il s'est mis à fredonner la musique qui passe à la radio. Il est moins concentré sur la conduite. Je trouve ça marrant quand il fait ce genre de trucs. C'est comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas peur de moi.

Il se gare devant la clinique et je sors rapidement pour assister à la surprise que son père lui a préparée. Cette fois, c'est un coup de pied sauté normal. Dommage, le plus drôle sera pour une prochaine fois.

« Grimmjow ! »

Je me retourne et récupère la balle que Karin me lance dessus. J'avais raison quand je disais qu'elle était moins naïve que son frère. Elle a deviné que j'étais pas un humain normal et pour le moment, je lui dis juste que je suis un pote de shinigami. Son frère ne sait absolument rien des capacités de sa sœur… Yuzu par contre n'a pas l'air de deviner. Elle a peut-être pas de pouvoir.

« Hey, Grimm, tu restes planté là ? »

J'aperçois Ichi qui rentre déjà dans la maison. Je lance sa balle à Karin.

« Alors, il a toujours rien deviné ?

-Ton frère est pas une flèche niveau reiatsu.

-J'avais vu… Et sinon, tu vas bien ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et commence à avancer vers la porte.

« Bah pourquoi ça irait mal ?

-Je suis pas débile, t'es pas un shinigami. Alors tu t'adaptes peut-être pas aussi facilement qu'eux à la vie sur Terre. »

Je reste silencieux. Cette gamine est très loin d'être bête. Je ne lui réponds pas et entre dans la maison. Il y a des limites. Je ne parle de ça qu'avec Berry, instinct de survie. A peine entré, la deuxième me saute dessus et me fait un câlin. Vu qu'elle est plus petite, elle m'arrive à peine à la taille. Je sais pas trop comment réagir.

« Essaye de lui répondre un peu, Chaton. »

Je lance un regard à Berry qui vient de chuchoter. Je fais donc un effort et tapote la tête de la fillette.

« Euh… Comment ça va, Yuzu ? »

Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'aime autant, j'ai pourtant rien fait pour être sympa. Enfin, je vais pas m'embêter avec ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, on avance dans le salon et Berry est agressé par une armée de confettis et une énorme banderole est accrochée au mur.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Toute sa famille semble très heureuse. Je sais pas trop mais… je me sens pas tellement à ma place. J'essaye de pas garder une mine renfrogné mais sourire béatement ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes et ne le sera jamais. Alors je me contente de regarder et d'intervenir de temps en temps.

Le repas se déroule bien, l'après-midi aussi. Ils voulaient faire une sortie en famille. Ils sont allés dans un parc, ils se sont promenés. Et le mot 'famille' ne les a pas dérangés pour m'inviter… Je sais pas ce que je ressens. Joie ? Soulagement ? Tristesse de perdre ce que j'étais ? Je réfléchis trop, ça me gonfle.

A la fin de la journée, le père prend un air vachement sérieux. Il parle d'un truc avec Masaki. Je sais pas qui c'est tiens. Ils vont voir quelqu'un ?

Un peu plus tard, je comprends qui était cette femme. Berry m'a parlé deux ou trois fois de sa mère. C'est un sujet toujours très dur pour lui alors je le laisse me parler quand il en a envie. Et là, on va voir sa tombe. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils n'y allaient qu'une fois par an d'habitude. Pourquoi changent-ils ? Surtout pour l'anniversaire de l'aîné…

Arrivés devant la tombe, les deux fillettes déposent des fleurs. Yuzu verse une larme tandis que Karin la réconforte. On reste quelques minutes et quand le père fait signe de partir, je commence à marcher mais Ichi me retient. Ah, il veut qu'on reste que tous les deux. Une fois les trois partis, il me prend la main et la serre.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment et me regarde finalement.

« Tu as l'air de lui plaire. »

Je hoche la tête. Est-ce que Berry parle de sa mère ?

« Tu ne lui dis pas bonjour ?

-Mais… c'est une tombe… ? »

Je comprends rien. Il a l'air de l'avoir vu car il sourit, amusé.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle peut nous entendre. »

Mais moi, je ne peux pas parler. Je détourne le regard et attrape Berry pour le serrer contre moi. Il vient lover son visage dans mon cou. Il avait ce regard triste, mélancolique. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Faut-il que je fasse un effort ? Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

« J'vais prendre soin d'Ichi, M'dame… Promis. »

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi et je l'enlace plus fort. Visiblement, j'ai dit quelque chose de bien. Il finit par se détacher et, de nouveau souriant, il me tend son bouquet de fleurs pour que je le dépose. Ça me fait bizarre de fleurir une tombe.

Quand on repart, je me pose des questions… Toutes ces tombes. Elles portent toutes un nom. De la plus belle à la plus vieille. Il n'y a pas d'exception. Est-ce que…

« Est-ce qu'il y a un tombe quelque part qui porte mon nom ? »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Un réflexe ? C'est vrai quoi… Je suis mort, non ? Avant, je devais être un humain.

« Peut-être. Répond Berry. Mais cette tombe-là, on s'en fiche. »

Ah ?

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est vivant et juste devant moi. Celui qu'il était avant n'a pas d'importance. Moi, je préfère l'arrancar fier de ses origines. »

Je ricane brièvement et passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Berry. Moi aussi je préfère l'arrancar que je suis. Et j'ai pas besoin de me poser des questions sur ce que j'étais. Mon présent me satisfait pleinement.

« On rentre ? »

oXoXoXo

Ah ces tarés de Soul Society ! J'hésite à dire qu'ils m'ont manqué… Ou pas. Je crois qu'ils vont tous très bien. Le duo de psychopathes se porte comme un charme, Tête d'ananas, Face d'ampoule, toute la clique est là. Même le blond inquiétant avec son pote au 69. Y'a aussi le gars au kimono rose. Celui-là, il est trop étrange. Je croyais que les capitaines étaient sérieux… (Clochette est une exception) et lui, il passe son temps à boire. Ça change de Monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-là-où-je-pense. D'ailleurs, il est venu saluer Ichigo qui l'a appelé par son prénom.

Après, il a parlé de cette jeunesse sans respect. Deux points pour Berry ! Il est trop fort quand il met en rogne ce capitaine. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès. Du coup, moi aussi je l'appelle Byakuya et moi, je le fais vraiment exprès. Les gens coincés comme lui, ça me rappelle Tôsen, et celui-là, j'ai jamais pu le piffer.

« Allez Ichi ! Un verre pour ton anniv' ! »

C'est Mademoiselle bonnet F qui parle (la copine de Gin pas Inoue). Gin tend une coupe de saké à Ichigo avec son sourire de serpent. Berry ne veut pas boire, c'est catégorique. Il dit qu'il est mineur et que c'est pas permis. Tss… Pourtant, légèrement pompette, je suis sûr qu'il doit être marrant.

Je regarde rapidement tout autour de nous. Nous sommes à une grande table basse, ronde, le saké coule à flot, la nourriture aussi. Il y a de la musique en fond (nous sommes dans un bar) et personne n'est encore saoul. Juste à côté de moi, il y a Berry. Après, ce sont ses amis les plus proches. Inoue, le grand black qui décroche jamais un mot, le lanceur de cure-dents… Dans les shinigamis, ils ont pas invité Clochette, il paraît que dès qu'il voit Berry, il lui court après. Mais y'a Tête d'ananas et Miss-petit-trou-dans-le-ventre. Je crois que ce sont ses meilleurs amis de Soul Society. Et puis y'a aussi Nell qui est toujours aussi barge.

Dans ce genre de moment, je me rends compte qu'Ichi a un putain de pouvoir. Tout le monde quasiment… Tout le monde se rassemble autour de lui. Il a le pouvoir de rallier tout le monde à sa cause. Ce que j'aime pas, c'est que je fais partie de ce 'tout le monde'… Enfin, tous n'ont pas les mêmes avantages que moi.

« Une idée perverse, Grimmjow ? »

Celui-là c'est Yumi-quelque chose, je crois. Obsédé par la beauté. Il me rappelle un peu cette horreur de Culhourne, sauf que lui (ou elle ?) était vraiment très moche. Yumi, il m'aime bien parce qu'il me trouve super canon. Et ça réveille la jalousie de Berry. C'est drôle, alors j'encourage Yumi à continuer même si son pote Face d'ampoule aime moins.

« Ouais, et une belle.

-Hm, notre Ichigo a donc une vie nocturne des plus savoureuses… »

Il soupire, rêveur. Bah, lui et Face d'ampoule finiront bien par se mettre ensemble un jour. Le rentre-dedans, est une bonne méthode.

« CADEAU ! »

C'est Yoruichi qui vient de gueuler ça. Elle et son pote de toujours sont déjà pompettes (ou ils font semblant, ce qui m'étonnerait pas). La première à donner son cadeau, c'est Rukia (oui ,je me souviens de son nom de temps en temps). Après ce sont ses amis humains. Je m'en contrefous un peu, je sais même plus ce qu'ils ont offert.

Rangiku et Gin offrent du saké, en association avec le capitaine bourré. Les autres de la onzième lui offrent le droit de venir se fritter avec Clochette. Je suis pas sûr que ça soit les penchants de Berry. Il l'aime bien un peu brutal mais il est pas maso (comprenez ce que vous voulez). A un moment, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Curieux… Je pensais que c'était la fête de Berry, pas la mienne.

« Si vous proposez un action ou vérité, j'vous poutre tous, sans exception.

-Et ton cadeau ! Crétin ! »

Rukia m'aime bien elle vient de me frapper. (Selon Ichigo c'est une preuve d'attention et d'attachement.) D'ailleurs…

« Un cadeau ?

-Quoi ? T'as oublié l'anniv' de ton copain ? »

Yoruichi me dit ça comme si elle était choquée. Mais je vois qu'ils ont préparé un sale coup. Puis, Berry leur fait signe de baisser un peu le volume et il lance :

« Il m'a déjà fait un très beau cadeau. »

Je le regarde fixement, il ne leur dira pas, hein ? C'était vraiment personnel, je refuse qu'il le dise à quelqu'un !

« Mais c'est mon secret ! »

Il dit ça d'un ton malicieux et passe un bras autour du mien. Je me penche et l'embrasse comme il me le demande. Ils se mettent tous à gueuler des « kawaiiii » (attention, accentuation importante sur les derniers 'i') ou ils se mettent à chanter des chansons paillardes, les psychopathes en première ligne.

C'est ça… Profitez du moment de répit… Berry se sépare finalement mais reste accroché à mon bras. Il sourit gentiment mais n'est pas complètement détendu. La soirée continue encore un bon moment et, vers trois heures du matin, on commence à dégager la zone.

Berry est le plus sobre de tous presque. Et il le faut bien, vu ce qu'il compte me faire ce soir… Seulement, j'ai une petite surprise. La tarée et son acolyte au bob sont des gars bien tout compte fait. Ils m'ont glissé un paquet en douce tout à l'heure avec de quoi m'amuser. J'ai presque pareil que l'attirail de Berry, mais en orange.

« Ça va, Chaton ? »

Je ravale mon sourire de prédateur.

« Hm… On rentre ?

-Oui. Je suis pressé… »

Il rougit légèrement mais en même temps, je vois une lueur de désir différente dans ses yeux. Il meurt d'envie de me dominer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de lui. De toute manière, il peut toujours rêver avant que ça se concrétise. J'ai accepté qu'il joue avec ses nouveaux jouets, pas que je sois en-dessous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans une chambre dans un grand hôtel du Seireitei. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment un hôtel, et pour tout dire, je m'en fiche. Je sais que c'est loin de tout et les murs ont l'air épais. Je me déshabille rapidement sous l'œil étonné de Berry.

« Bah quoi ? Je me douche, on pue l'alcool. »

Ichigo semble tiquer et acquiesce. On prend la douche rapidement donc et, à peine sortis de sous l'eau, on en est déjà à s'embrasser profondément, à s'allumer mutuellement. On rejoint rapidement le lit (Berry a déjà déposé ses jouets et les miens mais sans s'en rendre compte près du lit) et il m'allonge pour se mettre au-dessus. Il ne fait pas mine de vouloir prendre des initiatives. Je pense qu'il aura encore besoin de beaucoup de temps avant d'oser vouloir me faire prendre dans un lit.

Il se mord la lèvre. Trop mignon. Il en meurt d'envie mais n'ose pas. Bon, je vais pas le laisser se maltraiter les lèvres comme ça.

« Si tu commençais par m'allumer, Berry ?

-Je…

-Je vais te dire quoi faire, t'inquiète pas. J'sais reconnaître ma défaite maintenant. »

Il rit doucement, encore un peu gêné. Il se penche lentement vers moi. Il est assis sur mon bassin, et avec la température qui monte, il m'excite vraiment. Ses lèvres caressent mon visage, mon cou, mes clavicules. Il perd une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre caresse mon torse. Ses mains sont si fines, parfois, il me donne l'impression d'être une brute de deux mètres d'envergure tant son corps et ses gestes sont fins. Fins mais pas frêles.

« Ouais, comme ça, Berry… »

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il lèche consciencieusement mon torse et mes abdominaux. Après un moment je prends son menton dans ma main et le rapproche pour l'embrasser profondément. Quand il commence à manquer de souffle, je le relâche et murmure de ma voix la plus chaude à son oreille :

« Commence par me préparer. Et quand ça sera bon, tu prépares aussi l'objet… »

Il déglutit et acquiesce. Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour réveiller un peu ses instincts. Il se contient trop. Berry est capable d'être une bête pire que moi, mais il n'ose pas. Je sens tout à coup qu'on glisse quelque chose sur ma tête. Ah oui… ces oreilles… Je grogne mais le laisse faire. Il glisse sa bouche dans ma nuque et soupire :

« T'es trop mignon, Chaton… »

Tss… Je suis pas prêt de me faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Il me regarde, cherchant mon soutien. Je soupire et le prend contre moi. Ses doigts sont prêts, il n'ose quand même pas.

« Glisse-en un lentement… »

Je ferme les yeux et le laisse faire en même temps. Après, je lui dis de faire comme quand c'est moi. Il retient son souffle, trop mignon. Il a si peur de tout rater ?

« Nnh… »

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer plus fort. Ça remonte à si loin la dernière fois que j'ai senti ça. Et c'était avec quelqu'un que je haïssais. Mais là, c'est quand même mieux. Il entre un second doigt et commence à les bouger. J'entrouvre les paupières et je le vois qui me regarde avec attention et une pointe de désir. Profite, Berry, tu me verras pas tous les jours dans cet état.

Il entre bientôt un dernier doigt et je rejette un peu ma tête en arrière en lâchant un grognement rauque de plaisir. Je ne suis pas du genre à crier, si Berry veut voir l'effet qu'il me fait, il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder mon visage.

« T'es doué, Berry… Ouais… »

J'aime ça. J'aurais jamais pensé, mais j'aime ces sensations. Il doit être plus confiant à ma vue, car il commence à caresser mon membre en même temps. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le baisse pour pouvoir lui dire :

« Allez, continue ou je vais être frustré… »

Il m'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres et retire ses doigts. Un peu plus tard, je sens un objet. Comme je lui ai dit, il l'a préparé aussi. Il me regarde, un peu anxieux. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher et attrape sa nuque.

« D'quoi t'as peur ? J'suis très résistant. »

Il semble être un peu rassuré et place l'objet à mon entrée. Il le fait glisser lentement, avec douceur. Je ne ressens aucune douleur. Quand il l'a mis au bout, je me rends compte que je serre les dents. Il me caresse la mâchoire des lèvres.

« Ça va… ?

-Oui… Très bien… »

Et je mens pas. C'est étrange de se sentir comblé. Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs mais en même temps, ça les efface. Il se penche vers moi et se frotte à mon corps, me faisant ressentir son membre tendu. J'attrape ses hanches de mes mains et les fais glisser sur ses fesses, le taquinant en les écartant un peu.

« Alors ? T'attends… le déluge, Berry ? »

Ma voix est un peu tremblante, il vient d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je rejette la tête en arrière et pousse des soupirs rauques de plaisir. Je ne regrette pas finalement. Vraiment pas. Ma vue doit l'exciter comme pas deux car il se met à caresser tout mon corps de ses lèvres avec avidité. Je ricane un peu et tâtonne.

« Que cherches-tu ? »

Sa voix est aussi sombre de désir que la mienne. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux avec mon expression la plus perverse possible dans mon état. Je lui montre le petit sac et il fouille dedans pour trouver les mêmes objets. Il se met à rougir et je profite de ce moment pour inverser nos positions.

Je dois pas être malin avec mes oreilles et cette queue, surtout avec le visage transpirant de désir, mais Berry sera pas mieux. J'attrape les oreilles et les lui mets rapidement. Je m'occupe de le préparer tout aussi vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se rebeller.

Mon cerveau est un peu déconnecté avec tout ce que je ressens. Mais faire l'amour relève plus de mes instincts, et ça, ça n'a pas de lien avec mon cerveau.

« Aah… Grimm… »

Il est bien plus vocal que moi. J'adore ça. Quand je lui mets enfin sa jolie petite queue de neko, il manque de s'étouffer par manque d'air. Il se met à haleter. La nouveauté surprend, je suppose.

« C'est… »

Je le coupe d'un baiser et appuie moi aussi sur la petite télécommande. Il pousse un cri bref, étonné. Il commence à se tortiller sous moi et j'observe ça, avidement. Bien entendu, je suis toujours soumis à cette queue perverse mais c'est trop bon pour que je veuille que ça s'arrête.

« C'est injuste… »

Berry arrive à dire ça entre deux gémissements. Je me laisse tomber plus ou moins sur lui, mes bras ont un peu du mal à supporter mon poids.

« Pourquoi tu… tu résistes mieux… ? »

Je ricane comme je peux et glisse à son oreille :

« J'suis juste plus résistant… Raté pour voir le chaton soumis… »

Il continue de gémir, fronçant un peu les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement. Mais il ne se laisse pas faire. Malgré son état bien plus critique que le mien, il me pousse sur le côté et se met à m'embrasser avidement, le baiser s'interrompant régulièrement à cause de ses gémissements incontrôlés. Il finit par poser son front sur mon épaule, incapable d'aligner deux mots autres que des onomatopées de plaisir. Je l'adore comme ça.

Il glisse lentement et se remet à lécher mon torse et mon ventre avec ardeur. Je roule des yeux. Quand je le vois comme ça, je me dis qu'il est vraiment loin l'adolescent vierge qui avait la trouille que je l'embrasse. Il arrive à hauteur de mon sexe et il le prend dans sa main sans cérémonie. Puis il se met à le lécher avec application, tout en touchant le reste de mon anatomie.

« Aah… »

Il me lance un regard noyé de désir où perce une étincelle de victoire. Il veut me faire craquer, hein ? Mais il a zappé un détail. J'ai sa télécommande et il a oublié la mienne sur l'oreiller… Quand il englobe mon membre, je grogne de contentement. J'adore quand il me fait ça. Il ne le fait pas souvent, trop timide, mais il le fait très bien.

Je rejette la tête en arrière il va finir par me faire jouir. J'esquisse un sourire carnassier. Mais je serai pas seul. J'appuie sur la télécommande et augmente les vibrations. Il pousse un cri surpris et écarquille les yeux avant de les clore à moitié, excité par ce qu'il ressent. Il redouble d'ardeur, je caresse ses cheveux, il continue de gémir et résonne tout contre mon membre. C'est divin.

Je finis par jouir, je ne suis pas résistant à ce point. Il se redresse, haletant bruyamment et je vois aux coins de ses yeux de petites larmes de plaisir. On dirait vraiment un chaton suppliant, le visage rougit, les yeux embués, le corps tremblant. Il meurt d'envie de jouir aussi mais n'en a pas assez. J'enlève cette queue bleue ridicule et attrape Ichigo pour le rapprocher à moi. Le rythme de l'objet est toujours aussi rapide, mais j'ajoute ma main sur son sexe. Je le masturbe durement, comme il aime et ses bras viennent se refermer autour de mon torse, ses ongles griffent mon dos.

Quand il se relâche enfin, je lui retire la queue histoire qu'il ne soit pas encore stimulé et je le garde contre moi. Je suis aussi crevé que lui et je m'écroule sur le lit, sur le dos. Il repose sur mon torse sans se soucier de m'écraser mais ça va, il n'est pas lourd.

Après un long moment dans le silence, à recouvrir nos esprits, il bouge un peu mais seulement pour ramener la couverture sur nous. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et murmure fébrilement, comme s'il avait peur de faire une bêtise.

« Ce… Ce n'était pas la première fois pour toi que… que quelqu'un te… »

J'ai l'impression qu'il est blessé à l'idée de savoir que j'ai eu d'autres coups. Je soupire. De quoi s'inquiète-il ? Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à part lui. Mais je sens que ça lui tient à coeur. Dire la vérité m'est dur, mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui mente.

« La vie à Las Noches était sur pas mal de points... une torture. »

Il se tend de tout son long.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sa voix tremble d'inquiétude. Il n'a presque plus l'air fatigué. Je soupire et remet sa tête dans mon cou, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit.

« Disons que du point d'vue d'un certain connard, j'suis beau et mon caractère ne d'mande qu'à être soumis. Et comme il me dominait sans problème, il en a... bien profité. »

J'ai pas besoin de donner plus de détails, heureusement. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant, alors que j'essaye d'en parler, que cela me blessait. J'ai toujours tout enfoui au plus profond de moi, me persuadant que j'étais une bête. Et Berry me rend humain alors… tout ressurgit…

« Je…

-T'es pas obligé d'dire quoi qu'ce soit. C'est loin. »

Il se défait de mon étreinte et se redresse, assis sur moi. Il me prend la tête entre ses mains et me lance un regard déterminé.

« Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal ! Je vais te guérir et… et tu n'auras plus jamais mal ! Personne ne doit avoir à vivre ça… Je te protègerai ! »

Je souris furtivement et détourne le regard, attendri. Berry et ses instincts protecteurs… Enfin, ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé. Je le ramène contre moi en lui murmurant merci. Après un court instant j'ajoute :

« Même si ça aurait été plus crédible sans les oreilles. »

Il s'empourpre.

« Et toi alors ! »

Je ricane. Il se redresse juste pour m'embrasser et il enlève nos deux paires d'oreilles qu'il lance dans la chambre. Après, il me regarde malicieusement.

« Un jour, je serai au-dessus. »

Il semble convaincu, je ricane encore et affiche un sourire goguenard.

« J'te souhaite bien du courage, Berry. »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous aura fait rirepleurer/sourire etc, mais pas enrager… M'enfin, si vous avez des critiques, j'attends, je prends tout ! :)**

**Dès que je reviendrai de voyage, je ferai un edit pour répondre aux anonymes comme il se doit et faire une petite annonce au sujet de cette fic (ce n'est rien d'énorme hein ! ^^')**

**Merci pour celles et ceux qui m'auront laissé un mot, même si je ne peux le voir !**


	11. Vive la montagne OS

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Disclaimer : Merci Tite Kubo !

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>** : T,** ouais ouais, j'ai entendu vos appels au secours alors y'a un peu de yaoi… Si c'est ti pas gentil !

**Contexte** : Situé dans l'univers de Bleach. Ichigo et Grimmjow vivent ensemble comme un couple normal et sont en 'vacances' à la montagne.

**Hello girls ! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à vous publier ce one-shot… La connexion internet à 2100m d'altitude, c'est pas top... Le sujet est librement inspiré par le lieu où je suis actuellement en vac' (qui s'en fout pas ?XD) et aussi inspiré par mon vénérable frangin qui a eu une sacrée idée… merci, ô toi qui ne lira jamais ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Vive la montagne !<span>

_One-shot_

« Grimm… Grimm… »

J'halète sous l'effort. Je suis sur le lit, mon visage dans l'oreiller à subir les délicieux assauts de Grimmjow au fond de moi. Grimmjow n'a jamais été très doux, c'est ce qui me plait beaucoup chez lui, dans ses bras, je reste un homme. Et il me le montre.

« Alors il aime ça, Berry ? »

Son ton est taquin, j'adore ça. J'adore quand il m'allume et me parle crument. Je rougis à chaque fois, mais ça m'excite énormément. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches alors que ses coups deviennent de plus en plus agressifs, m'arrachant des cris. Je ne cherche jamais à me retenir, Grimmjow aime entendre ma voix.

« Aah… Ha… Ha… Griiimm ! »

Sa main glisse sur mon sexe et se met à le pomper. J'écarte encore les jambes, comme si c'était possible vu les mouvements qu'il m'impose. Je n'arrive jamais à le suivre mais c'est mieux ainsi, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou de plaisir.

« Je vais… Je vais ! »

Ma phrase est coupée, il a attrapé mon visage et me tord un peu le cou pour que nous partagions un de ces baisers sauvages, agressifs. Il n'est pas rare que l'un d'entre nous saigne parfois un peu de la lèvre. Grimmjow n'est pas un tendre, et des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il réveille des instincts que je ne croyais pas avoir.

Tout en m'embrassant, il glisse son pouce sur la fente de mon membre tout en heurtant encore ma prostate. Je pousse un cri surpris et totalement dépravé en jouissant. Ensuite, il continue encore un peu et je sens très rapidement qu'il a joui lui aussi. Je m'écroule sur le matelas, exténué. Ça fait la quatrième fois, plus les petits jeux qu'il veut toujours faire avant en guise de préliminaire.

Je suis réellement mort de fatigue. C'est à se demander si j'arriverai à aller travailler demain. Je me couche, la tête contre l'oreille, ignorant mon corps trempé de sueur et mes cheveux qui me collent au front. Là, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

« Hm… Pas d'douche alors ? »

Je grogne.

« Grimm… Tais-toi et bonne nuit. »

Il ricane et vient près de moi. Il enroule un bras autour de mon torse et m'attire à lui. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine musclée. Parfois, je suis un peu jaloux de son corps, mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il n'est qu'à moi.

« Je t'aime, Chaton… »

Il m'embrasse la tempe et murmure 'moi aussi' dans mon oreille. Je souris et m'endors doucement, bercé par sa respiration rauque.

* * *

><p>« Berry t'es en r'taaaaard ! »<p>

Je m'enroule dans la couverture et prends l'oreiller pour cacher ma tête. Ce con. Il peut pas faire autre chose que crier au réveil ? Et puis d'abord, je peux pas être en retard, je suis en vacances avant la reprise en septembre.

« Y'a déjà ta collègue qui d'mande si t'annules le truc avec les mômes.

-Quoi ? »

Je me redresse d'un bond et pousse un cri en me tenant le bas du dos. Oh merde… Je vais pas pouvoir aller faire la randonnée et je suis déjà en retard… Grimmjow se penche vers moi, l'air inquiet.

« Ichi ? »

J'avise l'horloge et remarque la date. Tout à coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Ça va embêter un peu Grimmjow mais… ça va être bien alors. Je choisis donc de surjouer un peu.

« Aah…

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

Je sens l'inquiétude. Grimmjow est trop mignon quand il s'inquiète comme ça pour moi. Il croit que je le vois pas, mais je sais qu'en réalité, il meurt d'envie d'être un chaton pour qu'on le câline et qu'on joue tout le temps avec lui. Grand gamin, va.

« J'ai le dos en compote… C'est horrible… »

Je me rallonge en faisant croire que c'est difficile. Après tout, ce n'est pas un vrai mensonge. J'ai vraiment mal ! Ce crétin n'y est pas allé de main-morte et je crois qu'on va arrêter le deal de deux fois par semaine, à chaque fois, je suis lessivé.

« Mais d'habitude, tu… Bredouille Grimmjow. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médoc' ?

-Non, il faut d'abord s'occuper de la randonnée !

-Tu peux pas y aller dans ton état, Berry ! »

Je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux. Ça, c'est mon arme fatale contre Grimmjow. Quand je fais cette mimique, il fait tout ce que je veux. Mais je suis trop gentil pour lui faire de sales coups, alors je m'en sers pas tellement au final. Toujours est-il qu'il se met à me regarder, plus inquiet encore.

« Je peux pas les laisser… Ils attendent tous que je vienne…

-Ces mômes s'en remettront !

-Mais il y a aussi Karin et Yuzu… Yuzu va m'en vouloir et peut-être pleurer… »

Je serre les poings, voulant le geste discret mais Grimmjow le remarque quand même. Il fronce les sourcils, clairement embêté. Il commence à craquer.

« C'est si important ?

-J'ai pris l'engagement… Bon, je vais me forcer un peu ça devrait quand même aller, je… »

Je me lève d'un bond et pousse un cri. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment eu mal. J'écarquille les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je sois dans cet état ? Il se précipite et me rattrape avant que je tombe. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, mais il y a un petit instant de latence avant.

« Je vais y aller.

-… Que, Grimmjow ! Tu détestes les enfants !

-Oui mais je peux pas te laisser faire comme ça. Alors j'y vais. Suffit juste de les surveiller, hein ?

-Oui, mais…

-Tais-toi ! J'y vais. J't'apporte un médoc' et tu te reposes ! Je demanderai à ton père si tu l'as bien fait ! »

Je souris, amusé. Quand je vois tout ce dont Grimmjow est capable pour moi… ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je prends son cou dans ma main et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Vas-y vite, et je t'attendrai bien sagement. »

Il grogne, encore un peu râleur, mais quitte bien vite la chambre. Une fois que j'entends la porte d'entrée qui se ferme, je me lève prudemment. Je devais avoir fait un faux mouvement tout à l'heure car je peux très bien me lever, mais je suis quand même courbatu de partout.

Je soupire. Quelle brutasse, vraiment. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, faire l'amour avec lui est addictif. Même si je sais que je serais k.o le lendemain, je ne peux pas dire non. Je prends des habits dans ma penderie et me dépêche de me doucher pour me détendre un peu.

En sortant, je pense à Grimmjow qui va devoir supporter Inoue et les enfants toute la journée. Grimmjow a horreur de tout ce qui fait moins d'un mètre soixante et plus encore des filles qui sont trop gentilles. Il va passer une sale journée… Mais la surprise que je lui prépare sera de taille.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 31 juillet. C'est l'anniversaire de mon arrancar préféré. Grimmjow n'a mis personne à part moi au courant. Au début, j'étais outré, mais il m'a expliqué les raisons. Il dit que pour un hollow, être né ne signifie rien. Et fêter une année de plus sur Terre ne l'emballe pas plus que ça. Il s'en fiche pour faire court. Honnêtement, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais j'ai fait un effort. Après tout, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance quand il m'a demandé de ne le dire à personne.

Du coup, j'ai préparé une petite surprise. Pas de fête, pas de gros cadeaux, pas de serpentins et autres choses humaines. Il y a beaucoup de neige dehors, je voulais juste faire un bonhomme et une bataille, lui et moi. Après, je vais faire un gâteau, avec des fraises car je sais qu'il adore me taquiner avec ça mais… j'ajoute aussi des myrtilles. Et oui, il n'arrête pas de m'appeler Strawberry, moi je lui réponds Blueberry. Ensemble, on fait la tarte… Hum, je crois que je vais garder cet humour pour moi.

Tout en m'habillant, un sourire niais doit s'afficher sur mon visage. Je suis conscient que, parfois, j'ai tout de l'amoureuse transie pour son beau chevalier. Mais je me soigne. Il faut dire qu'avec Grimmjow, c'est dur d'être trop fleur bleue.

Une fois prêt, je descends et entends mon portable qui sonne. C'est la sonnerie de Karin ! Je me précipite et vois qu'elle n'a fait que faire sonner pour que je réponde à… ses trois sms. Je soupire et ouvre le menu.

_ « T'es en retard, Ichi-nii »_

_ « T'es encore plus en retard… »_

_ « Hé ! Pourquoi c'est Grimm ? T'es pas bien ? »_

Je ris doucement. Pauvre Karin, elle doit être vexée que je ne lui réponde pas tout de suite. Je répare vite mon erreur.

_ « Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais mal. Je prépare un truc. »_

Elle me répond très vite un okay avec un smiley un peu blasé. Tss, petite sœur, tu réagiras autrement quand tu auras un copain et un anniversaire à fêter. Je vais vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo qui, pour changer, est plein. Non, je plaisante évidemment. Un frigo plein dans un appart' occupé par deux mecs, vous aviez cru quoi ?

Bon, je sors donc mes bottes de neige, mon gros blouson, écharpe, gants et bonnet et je m'aventure courageusement dans le froid. J'aime bien la neige. Ça me rappelle quand je jouais avec Maman et Papa, avant que Karin et Yuzu ne naissent. Je regarde les flocons qui me chatouillent le nez et souris. J'aimerais bien que Grimmjow partage avec moi des moments sous la neige. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

Ça me rappelle la première fois où il a vu de la neige. Lui qui avait toujours vu que des dunes de sable, ça l'a changé ! Au début, il n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner en disant que c'était froid, que ça mouillait, que ça collait… Bref, Aimable et son orchestre. Mais petit à petit, il a fini par arrêter de râler quand il a vu que j'adorais. Bientôt, je lui ferai aimer !

Quand j'arrive au supermarché de la station de ski, j'ôte mon attirail et le fourre dans un panier de course. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à acheter, ça va. Je prends les ingrédients de base pour mon gâteau, une bouteille de champagne. Maintenant que je suis majeur, je bois un peu, mais je suis pas très fan d'alcool, Grimmjow aime bien les bulles. Je ris doucement.

Tout mon univers tourne autour de lui, c'est presque effrayant. Dans quasiment tout ce que je fais, je l'imagine. Par exemple, je vais acheter les fruits des bois pour la tarte, et j'imagine la tête qu'il ferait s'il était avec moi. Ou comment il agresserait la boulangère qui n'arrête pas de me reluquer depuis que je suis entré…

Arrivé devant la caisse, je soupire en voyant tout le monde qu'il y a. Pff… Je suis parti pour au moins vingt minutes, dommage… J'en profite pour laisser mon regard vagabonder sur les rayons qui m'entourent. J'aperçois des oreilles de chat et des accessoires genre dents de vampire. Je suis très étonné car c'est assez insolite dans une supérette de station de ski. Voire carrément pas normal.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, qui irait acheter ça, hein ? Je lance un coup d'œil à la caisse et remarque que la dame qui paye a un problème. J'écoute les murmures du couple devant moi. Visiblement, la carte bleue de la dame ne passe pas et elle n'a pas assez de monnaies. La caissière n'a pas l'air de pouvoir annuler la commande, bref, je sens qu'on en a encore pour dix bonnes minutes.

Je laisse donc mon regard flâner de nouveau autour de moi. Je vois les macarons de conduite, le A de apprenti, les deux bonhommes de la conduite accompagnée… Et des chiffres ? Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir ? Des chiffres en caoutchouc aimantés ? Je regarde pour m'amuser. Tiens, y'a même un six ! Et gothique en plus. Si je l'achetais pour Grimmjow… hum…

Allez hop, dans mon panier ! Une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'ai toujours aimé faire des bonhommes de neige. Et si… Oh oui, ça serait une idée marrante ça. Un large sourire éclaire mon visage.

« Excusez-moi, Madame…

-Oui ?

-J'ai oublié des articles, est-ce que vous pourriez garder ma place dans la file le temps que j'aille les chercher ?

-Oui, sans problème.

-Merci beaucoup, je reviens vite ! »

Je me précipite dans les rayons. Je vais prendre ça pour faire la mâchoire, et ça, ça devrait passer pour faire le turquoise sous ses yeux. Les oreilles pour le côté chaton, et les dents pour faire fauve ! Il va être trop beau. Je suis déjà fier de moi.

De retour dans la queue, la dame regarde mes articles avec un œil étonné. Elle doit se demander ce qui passe par la tête des jeunes de nos jours… Je remarque avec joie que l'autre qui ne pouvait pas payer est parti. On va avancer plus vite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive à la maison. Je vais directement aux fourneaux et commence mon gâteau. Les randonnées à ski que je surveille durent toute la journée. Il y a, très souvent, pique-nique dans un refuge de montagne. Je n'attends pas Grimmjow avant 17 heures ce soir, il est 10 heures, alors je suis largement dans les temps.

Je sors la recette écrite par Yuzu. Elle m'a mis plein de petites notes trop mignonnes pour que ça soit très bon. Je l'adore ma Yuzu. Après ce court instant où je fais mon grand-frère gaga, je reprends plus sérieusement la recette. D'abord, équeuter les fraises. Je pense aux blagues foireuses que Grimmjow pourrait me sortir et soupire. Limite, je l'entends me faire la réflexion.

_ « T'as un ami ! »_

C'est ma sonnerie sms. Je sursaute et regarde qui c'est. Karin.

_ « Je savais pas que Grimm savait AUSSI faire du ski… C'est superman ? »_

Je manque de rire. Heureusement qu'il sait en faire ! Je n'y avais pas pensé en l'envoyant à ma place. S'il tombait toutes les deux minutes, je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait beaucoup ce soir… Je bénis ma chance.

_ « Des fois, je me pose la question. »_

Et hop, envoyé ! ça sonne immédiatement mais ce n'est pas déjà la réponse. C'est Grimm ?

_ « Berry, j'me vengerai. »_

J'éclate de rire. Chaton, tu es trop fort. Tu arrives à faire croire que tu sais faire du ski alors que, à ce sms, je vois que c'est galère.

_ « Je t'aime, mon Chaton :) »_

Je sais que ça va l'énerver, et j'ai visé juste car il me répond un sms que je supprime rapidement. Comment peut-il écrire autant de truc pervers aussi vite alors qu'il est cerné par des mômes qui doivent l'épier dans ses moindres gestes ? J'essaye de calmer la rougeur de mes joues. Bon sang, ce crétin arrive à m'allumer avec un sms.

Je grogne et décide donc d'ignorer les sms suivants. Non mais.

_ « Ichi-nii, il est frustré maintenant. »_

Ça c'est Karin. Si elle n'a pas suivi l'échange entre Grimm et moi, je me fais curé.

* * *

><p>« Berry ! Viens ici c'est l'heure de ma vengeance ! »<p>

J'éclate de rire. Je suis dans le salon, confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il enlève tout son attirail et le laisse par terre en entrant jusqu'à me rejoindre sur le canapé et m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Il est très agressif dans ses gestes, mais pas brutal attention. Aurait-il deviné ?

« Tu m'as berné. T'es un p'tit salaud quand tu veux, Berry ! »

Je ris doucement et l'enlace contre moi.

« Allez, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ? »

Il grogne et détourne un peu les yeux.

« Hn.

-Tu progresses dans le langage humain, Grimm, c'est bien !

-Tss…

-Je peux pas te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, Chaton ? »

Il soupire, vaincu, et vient se lover contre moi. J'aime beaucoup quand il est comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je peux le protéger moi aussi. Je caresse ses cheveux tendrement.

« Dis, j'ai deux surprises pour toi, une dehors, et une dedans, on commence par laquelle ? »

Il bougonne, il veut d'abord celle à l'intérieur. Je le pousse un peu et vais chercher les flûtes à champagne puis la bouteille. Il me laisse servir les flûtes avant de m'attraper à la taille et me faire son regard séducteur pour que je vienne me blottir contre lui.

« C'est pas tout…

-Hein ?

-Shh, je n'ai rien dit aux autres, rassure-toi. »

Je retourne à la cuisine et revient avec le gâteau. Il ouvre de grands yeux. C'est qu'il a l'air bon mon gâteau ! Je pense qu'il est bien réussi. Je le dépose et sors une petite bougie de ma poche. C'est un chaton avec une mèche au-dessus de la tête.

« J'vois qu't'as le sens du détail, Berry…

-J'en ai une autre, attend… »

Et je sors une fraise. Il rit, amusé, et me prend le briquet des mains.

« Je t'allume, Berry ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je l'attendais celle-là. Une fois ma fraise allumée, je fais subir le même sort au chaton, le tout avec un sourire sadique. Je m'assieds sur les genoux de Grimmjow qui commence par m'embrasser profondément avant de lever sa flûte. Je prends la mienne.

« Bah, encore un an avec toi !

-Mon pauvre, on a presque l'impression que c'est la corvée !

-Oh merde, j'me suis trahi ! »

Je vais lui mordiller l'oreille en guise de représailles. Après quelques papouilles et nos flûtes vidées de manière peu orthodoxe, on attaque le gâteau. On prend chacun une part et une fois nos assiettes vides, je vais chercher son manteau et ses gants. Je lui dis que c'est pour la deuxième surprise.

Quand nous sommes prêts, je le traîne dehors.

« C'quoi c'truc ? »

Mon beau bonhomme de neige est caché d'un drap. Je dis à Grimmjow de rester en place et je fais tomber le grand drap. Pendant un moment, Grimmjow reste abasourdi. Je verrais presque sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux exorbités. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Même, je meurs de rire.

« Berry… »

Le ton est menaçant, mais je continue de rire. Il s'approche de moi et commence à me chatouiller, mais avec les épaisseurs de manteau, je sens pas grand-chose, on finit juste par s'écrouler dans la neige, moi toujours aussi mort de rire, j'en pleure même, et lui qui fait semblant de pas aimer.

« J'adore ta tête ! »

C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il s'assied dans la neige et me prend contre lui. Il fixe mon bonhomme avec intérêt. Moi, je remarque juste que nos pantalons sont trempés mais on s'en fiche.

« N'empêche, il est beau non ?

-Le modèle est parfait alors forcément.

-Et modeste en plus !

-Comment t'as fait la mâchoire ? »

Il a vraiment l'air intéressé. Sans blague, c'est une œuvre d'art !

« J'ai pris des bâtons de glace que j'ai collé à une petite chute de bois. Pour le trou dans le ventre, sache que c'était trop dur ! Franchement, j'ai galéré parce qu'à chaque fois tu t'effondrais. Je vous jure…

-Content d'avoir pu t'emmerder un peu ! »

Il affiche un large sourire carnassier mais, juste après, il me serre contre lui et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Dans ses moments doux, Grimmjow est vraiment magnifique… Ce que je dis ne veut rien dire, mais… Voilà, quoi…

« J'aime bien ce genre d'anniv…

-Vrai ? »

Je me sépare un peu de lui. Je n'avais qu'une peur, qu'il trouve ça embêtant ou agaçant et qu'il se sente forcé.

« Ouaip', ça m'fait plaisir. »

Je souris, soulagé et vraiment heureux. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il apprécie. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et il me répond avec ardeur. Sauf que je ne vais pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi… Je prends discrètement de la neige dans ma main et quand il fait mine de vouloir glisser dans mon cou, je lui lance ça à la figure.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, je me redresse d'un bond et prépare une nouvelle boule de neige, un peu plus consistante. Je la lui lance sans même regarder et remarque qu'il n'a quasiment pas bougé.

« Bah… Grimm ? Tu veux pas faire une bataille ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu me lances des boules de neige, c'est tout… »

Quoi, il a pas encore vu les enfants faire des batailles de boules de neige ? Tout à coup, je suis un peu refroidi niveau bonne humeur. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me souviens qu'il est un arrancar… ça veut dire qu'il est déjà mort et…

Je reçois une boule de neige en pleine figure. Head-shot. J'époussète toute la poudreuse et regarde Grimmjow, abasourdi. Il affiche un sourire goguenard.

« Ouais, en fait c'drôle ces machins. »

J'esquissa un sourire combattif. Ma boule dans la main, je le fixe dans les yeux.

« Tu vas voir… J'vais gagner ! »

Aussitôt, je me précipite par terre pour faire un gros tas de neige que je lui lance dessus sans vraiment viser. Lui, il triche, il se sert de son gigai hors-norme pour me mitrailler. Mais je suis plus futé. Je vais me mettre en planque derrière le bonhomme de neige. J'y avais planqué une réserve en prévision.

« Wow, Berry ! t'avais même pensé à ça ! »

Je ris doucement et lui renvoie une balle en plein dans le mille, il avait la bouche ouverte. Je saute de joie en criant :

« Et c'est un STRIIIIIIKE ! »

Et après, je me retrouve couché par terre, écrabouillé dans trente centimètres de poudreuse. Je continue de rire un peu bêtement je l'avoue mais franchement… Grimmjow avec la boule de neige à moitié explosée dans la bouche, c'est trop fort.

Il se penche et m'embrasse profondément, me faisant profiter de toute la neige qu'il n'a pas avalé. C'est froid, je trouve ça… excitant ? Bientôt, il commence à attaquer mon cou. Je me laisse faire un instant, savourant le contact et bientôt, je sens qu'il ouvre mon manteau. J'écarquille les yeux.

« Hé ! Pas dans la neige, je vais attraper froid ! »

Il ricane et bloque mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

« Comme ça, t'pourras rester au lit sans avoir à faire semblant !

-… Salaud !

-Je sais je sais… Mais rassure-toi, j'ai trouvé un garde-chiourme pour les gosses !

-Que…

-Et j'ferai garde-malade pour toi ! J'suis pas génial ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et essaye de me débattre quand il s'attaque à mes habits avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Il va vraiment me désaper dehors ! Le fou ! Je vais attraper une pneumonie, j'vais même peut-être mourir, qui sait ?

« Grimmjow !

-Tu continues, j'te fous de la glace dans ton slip. »

En même temps, il rigole. Heureusement, il dit ça juste pour rire, mais rien que d'imaginer ça… Je suis choqué. Je sens une main gelée glisser sur ma peau. Oh merde… Il est fou, il est fou ! Je me débats encore, hors de question que je finisse comme ça ! Grimmjow s'arrête soudain et murmure dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Un sorbet fraise pour le dessert ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je retourne à l'autre fic… (qu'est-ce que je galère pour le premier chap…)<strong>

**Du reste, mes excuses aux anonymes, je n'ai vraiment pas une assez bonne connexion pour prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews sur ce chapitre, mais sachez que je lis bien ce que vous m'écrivez !**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Luka OS

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

**Warnings : Un thème dur, qui traite d'enfants battus! (et, paradoxalement, beaucoup de choupinitude...)**

Reviews anonymes :

**Nomie** : Hey ma grande, faut pas te faire du mal comme ça ! J'ai jamais dit que je l'arrêtais cette fic :) Je l'avais juste mise en pause ! Tu peux te rassurer, je laisse jamais des fics en plan, donc souffle ! Enfin, je te remercie quand même de ton enthousiasme, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes fics à ce point ! Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire donc, encore une fois, soit rassurée ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! :D

**trinity07** : Toujours en option le français ! (d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à la faute que t'as relevée xD) Une suite à ça ? Meuh non, faut que vous imaginiez, allez hop, au boulot ! Oui mes vacances m'inspirent… et pour la neige le 31 juillet, ça m'est arrivée y'a deux ans, mais pas au point de faire du ski.. je crois que tu as encore trouvé une coquille tss… Le contexte plage viendra certainement pendant la deuxième partie de mes vacances x) Et merci pour l'idée, je transmettrai à celui qui a trouvé ! XD merci et à bientôt !

**Sasa** : Rhoooo, Grimmjow qui mange plein de neige, c'est forcément drôle ! (ou il me faut pas grand-chose aussi !) Je lui transmettrai les remerciements :P Ah oui, tu aimes tellement mes fics que tu vas bientôt te faire un compte ? (okay pas très subtil je reconnais XD) Bon, merci encore de ta review et à bientôôôt ! :D

**Clairaice** : J'espère que le départ ce sera bien déroulé alors ! Je suis contente que aies ri et merci de ta review ! à bientôt ! ^^

**Yasmine-kun** : Merci ! Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt ! :D

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous! Comme toujours merci de votre retour!<p>

Voici un petit OS écrit par un beau 15 juillet, dans une campagne bucolique totalement coupée du monde… Ce n'est pas une song-fic mais la musique qui revient dans toute la première partie est importante pour la compréhension de l'histoire, et en anglais, je vous invite à voir une traduction si vous avez du mal avec la langue de Shakespeare, cela vous évitera un gros nuage de brume ! La musique s'intitule Luka de Suzanne Vega, tube des 80'

Autre détail, je voulais, depuis longtemps, écrire un petit OS avec Ichigo enfant, parce qu'il est trop mignon et toujours fourré dans les jupes de sa mère. Alors j'ai viré la mère et mis quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis méchante, je sais et j'aime ça x) Pas de yaoi, pour certains, peut-être du shôta, mais j'ai horreur de cette chose alors merci de ne pas m'en parler en review ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Luka<span>

_One-shot_

Le garçon regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Il n'avait pas le regard rêveur d'un enfant normal de quatorze ans, il avait un regard dur. Un regard profond et dur où perçait la douleur. Mais la douleur était si bien cachée par l'agressivité qu'on pouvait se dire qu'on l'avait imaginée.

Il était dans une voiture, assis à l'arrière, seul. A l'avant, un homme conduisait. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun chaud, qui tombaient sur son visage. Une paire de lunette était posée sur le tableau de bord. Cet homme, c'était l'assistant social.

Le garçon tendit l'oreille et écouta la musique qui passait à la radio. C'était plutôt doux. Pourquoi ? L'homme avait peur qu'il se mette à tout détruire ? Le plus jeune capta quelques paroles et fronça les sourcils.

« _My name is Luka…I live on the second floor. I live upstairs from you. __Yes I think you've seen me before… »_

Il concentra son regard sur le paysage, essayant d'ignorer la musique, mais les mots continuaient de tourner autour de lui. Il connaissait cette musique, il en comprenait les paroles et le sens. Il comprenait tout ça très bien, d'expérience.

« _If you hear something late at night, some kind of trouble, some kind of fight… Just don't ask me what it was… »_

Des bruits étranges la nuit… Il voyait ce grand homme si fort qui levait le bras, une ceinture à la main. Et le coup qui partait. Les cris qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui scier les oreilles, et il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui criait. Les objets qu'on lance vers lui. Les poings serrés qui le caressent comme des balles de revolver.

« _Just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was. »_

Au volant, l'homme aux cheveux bruns jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, observant l'enfant dans le reflet. Cet enfant n'avait pas bonne figure. On voyait des bleus à la base de son cou, ses manches trois-quarts cachaient à peine ses poignets enserrés d'épaisses marques rouges. Mais un regard… Un regard qui disait tout. Des yeux bleu électrique vivaces. Il était l'archétype même de celui qui se savait abandonné du ciel et qui, bravade ultime, continuait de vivre de sa seule force pour lui-même.

L'assistant social esquissa un léger sourire vainqueur mais qui n'était pas moqueur. Il reposa ses yeux sur la route et attendit patiemment, ne se souciant pas d'engager la conversation.

« _Yes I think I'm okay. I walked into the door again. If you ask that what I'll say. »_

Le garçon eut une moue agacée. Tous ces gens qui croyaient être des sauveurs. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec pitié et l'appelaient 'pauvre petit'. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui auraient été voir ce qui se passait réellement. Ce n'était jamais eux qui poussaient la porte, tard le soir, quand ils entendaient crier. Alors oui, il s'était juste cogné dans la porte. Il ne trompait personne mais de toute manière…

« _It's not your business anyway. I guess I'd like to be alone, with nothing broken, nothing thrown. »_

Et sa mère qui criait sans s'arrêter. Son père qui continuait de frapper, aussi bien elle que lui. Et pour quoi au final ? Il regarda ses mains, couvertes de traces bleuâtres légèrement jaunissantes. Tout ça pour qu'elle crève… Et l'arme par terre, couverte de sang dans une main sans vie. Une mare de sang, et lui au milieu qui ne bougeait pas. Lui au milieu qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Comprendre était différent d'agir. Depuis qu'il était petit, c'était comme ça.

« _With nothing broken, nothing thrown… __Just don't ask me how I am. Just don't ask me how I am… They only hit until you cry, after that, you don't ask why._

-You just don't argue anymore…

-Que dis-tu, Grimmjow? »

Le garçon dressa soudainement la tête vers l'homme. Après un court silence, il lâcha sèchement et sans la moindre douceur :

« Change, j'la déteste c'te chanson. »

L'homme sembla jauger son jeune interlocuteur un instant et changea la chaîne de radio. Il avait visé juste. Ce garçon était fort, l'envoyer dans les parcours normaux ne ferait que l'ennuyer, ou peut-être pire, briser cette étincelle de puissance.

« Très bien, je change.

-Tu peux pas m'laisser là, sur l'bord d'la route ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai pas b'soin d'toi. J'veux personne, juste être tranquille. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu verras, Grimmjow, c'est presque ce que tu vas avoir.

-Hein ?

-Je vais t'offrir l'indépendance, mais aussi un toit, des vêtements, à manger.

-J'veux pas qu'on m'fasse la charité.

-Tu as quatorze ans, de toute manière, tu n'auras aucun moyen de survivre plus d'une semaine. Si tu veux vivre plus longtemps, tu feras partie d'un gang ou tu deviendras une marchandise. »

Le garçon détourna le regard, agacé de savoir que cet homme avait raison. Il serra les poings et lâcha finalement :

« Comment t'as dit qu'tu t'appelais d'jà ?

-Aizen Sôsuke.

-Ah… »

Grimmjow soupira et se tut. Cette chanson, il l'avait dans la tête maintenant.

* * *

><p>Aizen quitta son manoir tôt ce matin-là. Il avait un nouvel enfant à aller chercher et à accompagner dans les centres adéquats. L'homme était naturellement très conscient de ses capacités et il effectuait ce travail sans problème, ce qui lui laissait le temps de gérer, toujours sans bémol, de nombreuses affaires autour.<p>

Son patrimoine était bien garni, son manoir entretenu correctement, sa vie parfaitement réglée et jamais la moindre anicroche ne se présentait. Il donnait l'apparence d'être un homme affable et particulièrement chaleureux, c'était pratique pour que les enfants se sentent en confiance.

Il ne faisait pas ce métier tellement par volonté de sauver de pauvres petits anges battus, non, il cherchait, dans tous les enfants qu'il voyait, ceux qui étaient différents, ceux qui avait l'étincelle. Quand il en trouvait un, il le tirait plus ou moins de la spirale légale des familles d'accueil et le gardait avec lui, pour lui offrir le meilleur.

Grimmjow avait été de ceux-là, et Aizen ne s'était pas trompé. Grimmjow était unique.

L'homme étouffa un rire distingué en y repensant. Il prit la clé de sa voiture et sortit de sa propriété sans un mot. L'enregistrement radio était prêt, il restait à savoir de quel bois serait l'enfant qu'il irait chercher aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà une bonne idée, il ne lui manquait plus que la confirmation.

Arrivé au poste de police où le petit garçon attendait depuis trente minutes, il prit un instant pour l'observer. Il était petit, il avait huit ans. Il avait des cheveux courts, en bataille et d'un orange très pur, vif. Il était assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il portait les traces de coups habituelles, mais il essayait de se les cacher avec ses habits, ce qui était plutôt bien réussi. Il portait un jean usé et un col roulé noir que les manches couvraient jusqu'à sa première phalange.

« Ichigo ? »

Le petit garçon leva la tête et se redressa d'un bond. Il acquiesça rapidement.

« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, je vais t'emmener dans un foyer d'accueil. On t'a déjà tout expliqué ?

-Oui, Monsieur Aizen ! »

Ichigo semblait donner de toute sa personne pour paraître heureux. Il affichait un sourire presque sincère. Même dans ses yeux, on semblait voir une étincelle de joie. Mais écrasée par le poids du passé. Intéressant, pensa Aizen.

« Suis-moi, alors.

-Vous voulez que je prenne votre porte-document, Monsieur Aizen ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils un instant. Ichigo paraissait trop serviable pour que ça soit honnête. Il soupira. Il était encore très jeune, il n'était pas aussi empli de haine que d'autres à quatorze ans qui voient leur père tuer leur mère avant de se suicider.

« Non, Ichigo, ça sera bon. »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, fébrile. Aizen avisa qu'il s'était tendu, comme préparé à recevoir un coup. Il soupira discrètement. Il voyait quel genre d'enfants battus il était. Il conduisit l'enfant jusqu'à sa voiture où il s'attacha seul rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de vagues.

Aizen démarra et attendit quelques minutes avant de mettre la musique. Dès les premières phrases, Ichigo se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Aizen esquissa un sourire, cette expression était déjà plus naturelle pour l'enfant. Une forte tête malgré les apparences ?

« _Some kind of fight… __Just don't ask me what it was. »_

Le petit garçon essayait de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait. Peut-être n'entendrait-il plus cette chanson… Il la connaissait bien. Elle passait souvent à la radio en ce moment. Et en plus, il vivait au deuxième étage… Comme Luka…

« _I think it's because I'm clumsy, I try not to talk to loud…»_

Ichigo prit ses doigts dans ses mains, les tortillant nerveusement. Oui, il était maladroit, mais c'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Quand il préparait à manger pour son beau-père, il devait utiliser la grosse casserole, et monter aussi sur le tabouret pour arriver à hauteur du plan de travail. Et c'était vrai qu'il était tombé plusieurs fois, et il avait aussi cassé plusieurs verres, mais c'était pas facile de pouvoir tout faire avec un bras cassé.

« _Maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act to proud. »_

Le garçon remua fébrilement les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous… vous pourriez mettre autre chose, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Aizen ? »

L'homme fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.

« Tu peux parler plus fort, Ichigo ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je… je n'aime pas cette chanson, vous pouvez en mettre une autre ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle est jolie, non ?

-Oui mais… je ne l'aime pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Changez s'il vous plaît ! »

Ichigo avait haussé la voix, aussitôt après, Aizen le vit se recroqueviller dans son siège, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il esquissa un sourire que son petit interlocuteur ne vit pas et reprit :

« Je change, ne t'inquiète pas.

-… Merci, Monsieur Aizen… »

Quand la voiture s'arrêta et qu'Aizen sortit, Ichigo se crispa de tout son long. L'homme s'approchait pour lui ouvrir la porte. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir haussé la voix tout à l'heure ? Certainement et il allait aussi le frapper et…

« Détend-toi, Ichigo. Je ne te frapperai pas. »

Une main passa dans les mèches orange. Ichigo se relaxa très légèrement et se dépêcha de se détacher et de sortir en avisant l'homme qui descendait. Il remarqua la grande maison.

« Je… Où allons-nous, Monsieur Aizen ? Je croyais que le foyer était… moins beau que ça… »

Aizen étouffa un rire qui glaça les sangs du plus jeune. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? S'il riait, l'homme devait se moquer de lui et il allait ensuite le punir d'avoir dit une bêtise.

« Tu es adorable, Ichigo. »

Le petit garçon eut une moue inquiète. Il ferma les yeux très fort quand une main s'approcha, mais elle ne fit que se poser dans son dos délicatement pour l'encourager à reprendre la marche.

« Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours chez moi, après, j'irai te déposer au foyer d'accueil. Il y a un peu trop de monde pour le moment là-bas. »

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement, comme s'il souhaitait que l'affaire soit vite finie et qu'on le laisse en paix. Il aurait bien aimé être tout seul et comme ça, personne ne le battrait et il serait tranquille…

« Viens. »

Arrivé dans le manoir, une jeune femme s'avança pour prendre le manteau d'Aizen. Ce dernier la laissa faire et il regarda Ichigo, pour lui dire de déposer son manteau. Il voulait le garder sur lui mais il n'osa pas se rebeller et l'enleva prestement pour ne pas agacer Aizen.

« Je dois aller travailler sur des papiers, Ichigo, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, Hinamori est là pour toi. »

La jeune femme des manteaux offrit un large sourire à Ichigo qui répondit poliment malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Quand Aizen disparut dans son bureau, il se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme.

« As-tu faim, Ichigo ? »

Le petit garçon mourait de faim, mais s'il disait oui, il craignait que cela ne dérange et qu'on le frappe.

« … Non, je n'ai pas faim, Madame Hinamori…

-Tu peux m'appeler Momo, tu sais !

-Oui, Momo…

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais savoir… Où elle est la salle de bain ? »

Ichigo cherchait à trouver le moyen de s'éclipser. Il devait se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Pour le ménage, pour préparer à manger, ou peut-être pour qu'on puisse se défouler…

« Juste là, au fond du couloir à droite. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et courut vers l'endroit indiqué, mais il ne tourna pas à droite. Au lieu de ça, il prit un autre chemin pour s'éloigner de cette jeune femme et d'Aizen. Il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger. Il trouva un coin près d'une fenêtre et il s'y assit, se cachant plus ou moins avec les rideaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas. Ça se rapprochait de lui, à coup sûr, c'était Aizen. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal et l'homme venait le punir. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même et couvrit sa tête de ses bras. Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Puis, ils reprirent et s'éloignèrent.

Le petit garçon redressa la tête et aperçut quelqu'un sortir par la porte : il avait des cheveux bleu. Cela l'avait frappé parce que lui, son beau-père le battait souvent parce qu'il disait que ses cheveux orange c'était n'importe quoi. Des cheveux bleus, ça devait être pareil, non ? Il était peut-être quelqu'un comme lui ?

Aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, l'enfant se releva et suivit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il était très grand, presque autant qu'Aizen, mais il était beaucoup plus costaud. Il frappait sans doute plus fort alors. Ichigo se raidit à cette pensée et commença à s'inquiéter. S'il agaçait l'homme, il finirait sûrement dans un sale état. Il voulut se retourner pour partir rapidement mais on l'interpela :

« Hé, ça va, gamin ? »

Ichigo se raidit, mort d'inquiétude. Il garda bien les yeux baissés et se courba poliment pour saluer l'homme.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur… »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. C'était une blague ?

« Pourquoi tu m'dérangerais ?

-Je… Parce que je suis là et… »

Ichigo était confus. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

L'enfant tripotait ses mains nerveusement.

« I-Ichigo Kurosaki, Monsieur… Mais ce n'est pas utile de dire à mon beau-père que je vous ai dérangé, il… il est mort et…

-Moi c'est Grimmjow. »

Le susnommé essayait de ne pas laisser sa mâchoire tomber à chaque fois qu'Ichigo disait quelque chose. Il en avait vu pas mal des enfants battus, plusieurs étaient passé à la maison depuis qu'Aizen l'avait adopté. En six ans, il avait vu tous les types. Mais celui d'Ichigo était différent, inquiétant. Il approcha sa main du garçon qui leva ses bras pour protéger son visage.

« Hé, te bile pas, Ichi, j'te veux pas d'mal. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas pour habitude d'être doux avec les enfants qu'Aizen ramenait. Souvent, ils étaient coincés dans les jupes d'Hinamori qu'ils trouvaient douces et compagnie. Les fortes têtes étaient plutôt du genre à attirer l'attention d'Aizen. Lui, il les ignorait simplement. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux orange et les frotta doucement.

« Ichigo, ça veut dire 'fraise', non ?

-Ça veut d'abord dire 'le protecteur' ! »

Ichigo plaqua soudain sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il avait osé répondre à un homme qui était très fort. Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir et un coup de poing de sa part devait être très douloureux.

« Désolé Monsieur Grimmjow, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… »

Grimmjow soupira et glissa sa main sur la joue ronde.

« J't'ai dit de pas te biler. Je te ferai aucun mal.

-… Oui, Monsieur Grimmjow…

-Tu peux m'appeler Grimm tout court, t'sais.

-… D'accord…

-On t'a déjà dit qu'on te ferait pas de mal ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-… Mon beau-père si… si je faisais bien le ménage, la vaisselle, à manger et la lessive, il disait qu'il me frapperait pas…

-Et c'était vrai ?

-… Non. Mais je continuais à faire ce qu'il voulait, hein ! »

Ichigo était presque fier de pouvoir dire qu'il obéissait malgré tout à quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas parole. Grimmjow eut une moue légèrement attristé et continua :

« Et on t'a déjà promis quelque chose ?

-… Oui. Mon beau-père me promettait que si je… que si je cassais quelque chose, que si j'étais pas obéissant ou que si j'étais pas sage, il me frapperait… »

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais te faire une promesse spéciale. Je te promets que personne ne te frappera. Et y'a pas de si. Même si tu casses quelque chose, personne te frappera. Tu feras ni la lessive, ni la vaisselle ou j'sais pas quoi, et je te promets que personne ne te frappera. Tu peux en être sûr.»

Ichigo lança un regard inquiet à Grimmjow. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

« Mais… je fais quoi alors, moi ? »

Grimmjow ne se laissa pas désarçonner. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais ce petit garçon l'attirait. Rien de louche, évidemment, mais il le trouvait captivant. Il irradiait d'une sorte de charisme encore à l'état de bourgeon et on n'avait qu'une envie : l'aider.

« On va discuter. J'vais t'montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire ici. On a pas mal de jeux, tu sais. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il suivit docilement Grimmjow quand il se remit à marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon mais en plus personnalisé. Il y avait une télé, un canapé et d'autres portes qui devaient mener à une chambre peut-être. Ichigo avança fébrilement dans la pièce alors que Grimmjow alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu veux pas v'nir ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et se força à avancer. Grimmjow remarqua cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je… Je veux pas faire ça… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Ichigo par 'ça' ?

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?

-Non, je… Je veux pas le faire… S'il vous plaît… »

Grimmjow serra les poings.

« Ton beau-père faisait quoi avec toi ?

-… Il disait que… que si j'étais sage il… me ferait pas mal… Qu'il serait plus doux…

-Et c'était quoi ? Dis-moi. »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, tortillant son t-shirt.

« Il… voulait que j'enlève mes habits et… après, il… »

Ichigo se tut, interrompu. Grimmjow venait de se lever et s'approchait de lui. Il prit peur et se protégea le visage.

« Non non ! Je vais le faire, promis ! Me frappez pas ! »

Grimmjow s'arrêta un moment, le regard douloureux. Il s'approcha finalement et attrapa Ichigo qu'il prit contre lui. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'enfant contre lui. Il le serrait fort pour qu'il se débatte moins et, quand il sembla avoir abandonné, Grimmjow murmura :

« Si j'te dis 'être en sécurité', tu comprends quoi, Ichi ? »

Le petit garçon se raidit. Il avait son visage contre le torse de l'homme. C'était différent de son beau-père. Ce dernier sentait mauvais et était gros. Grimmjow était fort et sentait bien meilleur. Et puis, il était beaucoup plus doux que son beau-père. Ses mains étaient grandes et chaudes.

« Dis-moi, je ne te ferai rien. Tu as vu ? Je ne t'ai pas frappé, je ne vais pas le faire, je te tiens juste contre moi. »

L'homme essayait d'articuler un peu mieux, pour faire comprendre au plus jeune le fond de sa pensée.

« Etre en sécurité, c'est quoi pour toi ? »

Ichigo sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et masser son crâne. L'autre bras était serré autour de lui, le réchauffant.

« Je…

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est ça… »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, il sentit le plus jeune bouger et s'installer mieux. Son visage était dans le creux de son cou et ses mains accrochées à sa chemise. L'homme bougea sa main dans le dos en mouvements circulaires, pour réchauffer encore un peu l'enfant.

« C'est quoi ?

-C'est… comme ça… Toi qui… me fais un câlin… »

Grimmjow esquissa un furtif sourire et murmura :

« Alors tu peux te reposer, maintenant, Little Berry. »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu et regarda Grimmjow, étonné.

« Little quoi ?

-Ichigo, c'est strawberry. J'prends juste Berry, et je rajoute Little parce que t'es p'tit. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, mais il était aussi étonné. Agréablement étonné.

« T'aimes pas ?

-… Si… »

Ichigo secoua la tête avant de se blottir contre Grimmjow de nouveau.

« Tu as froid, Little Berry ?

-Non.

-Tu trembles et tu as la chair de poule…

-J'ai pas froid…

-Pourquoi tu dis pas ce que tu penses ?

-Si… si je t'embête avec ça tu vas te fâcher… »

Grimmjow soupira.

« J'me fâcherai pas pour ça. Et même, si on s'fâche, on te frappera jamais, Ichi. Jamais. »

Le petit garçon sembla se détendre.

« Alors je… j'ai froid, Grimmjow… et j'ai très faim aussi… »

L'homme étouffa un rire, attendri. Il se redressa, Ichigo toujours dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la penderie de sa chambre.

« Mes habits sont tous trop grands, Hinamori et toi irez en acheter plus tard.

-Non…

-Quoi ?

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Avec moi ?

-T'es gentil. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. »

Grimmjow ricana discrètement. Ichigo reprenait un peu du poil de la bête. Il mettrait sûrement du temps avant de s'affirmer, mais c'était un bon début.

« Okay, Little Berry. On reste tous les deux. En attendant… »

Grimmjow sortit une veste de son placard.

« C'trois fois trop grand mais bon, ça t'réchauffera d'jà un peu.

-Merci… »

L'homme descendit aux cuisines, il n'y avait personne. Il déposa Ichigo à table mais le petit garçon se précipita pour faire à manger.

« Pas touche, gamin, la cuisine, c'est dangereux. Tu risques de t'faire mal. »

Ichigo s'arrêta. Il s'était déjà brûlé plusieurs fois, il savait ce que c'était.

« Je… Je peux t'aider alors ? »

Grimmjow prit un air faussement agacé.

« Ouais, ça m'paraît bien. »

Assis à table, Ichigo attendit que Grimmjow commence à manger avant d'attaquer son assiette. Il finit en moins de cinq minutes. Quand Grimmjow remarqua les yeux ambre qui fixaient la casserole, il lança :

« T'en r'veux ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux un instant, incertain, puis, il regarda la casserole et déclara un peu timidement :

« Je veux bien oui, s'il te plaît…

-Hé, Ichi, hésite pas. Sôsuke est bourré d'argent. C'est pas deux cuillères de pâte qui vont le ruiner.

-O-Oui… J'ai compris.

-C'est bien. »

Une fois sa deuxième assiette terminée, Ichigo se mit à dévisager Grimmjow, croyant que ce dernier ne le remarquait pas puisqu'il mangeait. Grimmjow avait l'air très fort. Ichigo supposait qu'il devait faire un métier génial, comme pompier ou policier. Il avait trop la classe.

« Little Berry, t'as quel âge au fait ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Euh, huit ans ! Depuis deux jours !

-Tu les fais pas dis donc.

-On m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais asiatique, je fais beaucoup plus jeune que mon âge et puis je suis pas très grand. Mon beau-père, il disait tout le temps qu'il aimait ça parce que j'avais la peau plus douce et j'étais plus joli… »

Le regard de Grimmjow se durcit, n'aimant pas la connotation.

« T'es beau comme gamin, c'est sûr.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'ai 2O ans. Bientôt 21.

-T'es grand… »

L'homme s'amusa du murmure d'émerveillement mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre qu'un cri de surprise le dérangeait.

« Grimmjow ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là avec Ichigo ! »

Hinamori venait d'entrer et s'était figée à l'entrée. Le petit garçon se tendit un peu et lança un regard inquiet à celui qu'il idéalisait déjà comme l'homme parfait.

« J'mange avec Ichigo, tu vois. Rien d'méchant. »

La jeune femme semblait choquée. Grimmjow avait un sale caractère, elle avait parfois du mal à lui parler sans le mettre en colère. Alors qu'un petit garçon battu, qui semblait si timide, puisse négocier avec la bête du manoir ! C'était impressionnant.

« Je… vais vous laisser alors. Bon appétit ! »

Quand elle partit, Ichigo regardait la porte, perplexe. Il frissonna et remit la veste de Grimmjow. Les manches dépassaient ses doigts de trente bons centimètres, il nageait dedans. Il mit la capuche qui lui tomba jusqu'au nez. Il agita les bras, comme un fantôme, et rit doucement.

« T'apprends à nager, Little Berry ?

-Je crois oui…

-J'vais essayer de t'trouver une couverture en laine, ça sera mieux quand même.

-Mais je l'aime bien cette veste, moi !

-C'est trop grand.

-Mais elle sent bon ! »

Grimmjow se tut un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il frotta la tête de l'enfant affectueusement et ajouta :

« Garde-la, alors ! J'te l'offre.

-Merci ! »

Ichigo semblait sur un petit nuage. Grimmjow le regardait attentivement. Ichigo était très gamin, même pour huit ans. Il était probablement traumatisé et perdu. Il suffisait de voir son comportement. Il effectuait des tâches ménagères d'adulte déjà mais il s'amusait d'une veste trop longue. Peut-être ne savait-il pas lui-même s'il était un enfant ou un adulte. Grimmjow soupira.

Lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se poser la question. A quatorze ans, il avait déjà perdu son enfance. Il essaierait de sauver ce qui restait à Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, ils étaient dans un salon, sur un canapé très confortable. Ichigo avait une couverture sur lui pour lui tenir chaud et il était assis tout contre Grimmjow qui regardait une émission à la télé. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire choisir l'enfant, il était encore trop effacé. Mais il n'avait pas hésité à se blottir contre lui.<p>

« Tout va bien, Little Berry ?

-Oui, Grimmjow.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis… Est-ce que… ton père il… »

Grimmjow s'arrêta un court instant de caresser les cheveux et reprit lentement.

« Nan, c'était pas pareil qu'toi.

-Ah…

-J'ai pas eu de beau-père comme toi, c'était mon vrai père. Il nous frappait tout le temps ma mère et moi. Elle faisait pas grand-chose pour m'aider… Et ça, d'puis qu'j'étais tout p'tit. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, il a tué ma mère et s'est tué ensuite. »

Ichigo se redressa doucement pour regarder Grimmjow, l'air sérieux. Il se mit sur les genoux et essaya de l'entourer de ses petits bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Little Berry ?

-Je… Je vais te guérir, Grimmjow ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Ah ? »

Grimmjow affichait un air tendre. Ce petit bout pressait son visage contre son cœur.

« Okay, Little Berry, mais tu devrais pas penser à toi avant ? »

L'enfant se détacha et hocha la tête.

« Je… je veux pas que ceux que j'aime aient mal…

-Tu m'aimes ?

-T'es gentil avec moi, alors je… »

Ichigo sursauta quand on toqua à la porte. Il se retourna vivement et vit Aizen. Il se crispa, inquiet.

« Hey, Little Berry, je t'ai dit quoi déjà ?

-Que… que personne ne me frappera…

-Ouais, exact. Et Sôsuke aussi. »

Aizen observa cela silencieusement et s'avança dans le salon.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, Ichigo ? »

L'enfant se détacha de Grimmjow et s'assit à côté de lui, acquiesçant silencieusement. Il était un peu nerveux mais il sentait la grande main de Grimmjow caresser ses cheveux.

« J'ai eu un appel du foyer. »

Ichigo blêmit. Il devait partir ? Il regarda Grimmjow et lança :

« Je veux pas partir ! »

Aizen ouvrit légèrement les yeux, surpris. Grimmjow affichait un air amusé.

« Je dois rester parce que j'ai promis à Grimmjow que je le guérirai ! »

Grimmjow éclata de rire et frotta affectueusement les cheveux orange. Aizen se passa une main sur le visage, amusé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Ichigo serra les poings.

« Oui !

-Très bien. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi alors, Ichigo. Tu peux vivre ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-… Merci, Monsieur Aizen…

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que je devienne ton nouveau beau-père, non ? »

Ichigo fit non de la tête, l'air un peu blessé et sombre. Aizen lui fit relever le menton et le regarda profondément.

« Alors je serai ton oncle, cela te convient-il?

-Oncle Aizen ?

-Tu peux aussi m'appeler Sôsuke, maintenant.

-D'accord… »

Aizen se redressa, bien assis dans le canapé. Il souriait calmement.

« Bien, je vois que tu t'entends bien avec Grimmjow ?

-Oui ! Il m'a même offert une veste, regarde ! »

Ichigo sauta du lit et alla chercher la veste derrière le canapé. Les deux hommes le suivaient du regard.

« Regarde ! Elle est super jolie ! Et en plus, elle sent trop bon… »

L'enfant la garda contre lui.

« Il faudra pas la laver trop fort dans la machine, sinon, toute l'odeur va partir. Et faut aussi pas la mettre avec les autres couleurs, sinon le bleu va déteindre. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. On n'avait pas inculqué à Ichigo la différence entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Il tâcherait de l'éduquer correctement. Il croisa le regard de Grimmjow.

« Tu es devenu bien doux, Grimmjow. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé. Il ramena le petit garçon à lui, passant un bras à son épaule. Ichigo ne bronchait pas, au contraire, il s'avérait qu'il était très câlin. Grimmjow aimait bien cet enfant, il avait envie de le garder près de lui sans jamais le lâcher d'une semelle.

« Hinamori était presque en état de choc tout à l'heure.

-Ah ? répondit Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

-Elle ne t'a jamais vu aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille.

« Grimmjow est pas gentil d'habitude ?

-Tu peux l'dire, Ichi ! J'suis qu'une sale panthère asociale ! »

L'enfant regarda Aizen, comme s'il cherchait du soutien. Il se retourna finalement et se blottit contre Grimmjow.

« Pour moi t'es un gros chat. Tout doux et qui tient chaud…

-Hé !

-Calme-toi, Grimmjow, regarde-le. »

Le bleuté baissa les yeux et se tut en voyant les paupières lourdes de l'enfant.

« Il n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Expliqua Aizen.

-… Il est trop mignon.

-Mais il a du caractère. Il m'a tout de suite attiré.

-Moi aussi. Ils t'ont dit quoi sur lui ?

-D'après ce que je sais, il est fils unique. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident et il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil à six ans. Il était régulièrement battu mais on disait qu'il était juste très maladroit. »

Grimmjow serra les dents, agacé et en colère.

« C'est pas tout.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aizen.

-Il m'a dit des choses sur son père, qui l'obligeait à _le _faire. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut enlever ses habits, ça fait mal…

-C'est bon. Coupa l'homme. Je vois. »

Après un silence, il reprit.

« Tu vas t'occuper de lui, je suppose ?

-Ouais. »

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour s'en aller.

« Tu devrais aller le coucher.

-Hum. »

Quand il fut seul avec l'enfant endormi, Grimmjow esquissa un sourire. Il soupira.

« Me guérir… T'es trop mignon, Little Berry. »

Grimmjow se redressa et prit Ichigo dans ses bras délicatement. Il grogna un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Grimmjow rejoignit sa chambre et posa Ichigo sur le lit. Il lui enleva son jean et ses chaussettes, lui laissant son haut et il le couvrit de la couverture. Il remarqua que l'enfant ne lâchait pas la veste.

« Tss… C'ton doudou… »

Il déplia la veste et la mit à Ichigo, s'amusant un peu des vagues bruits contrariés. Il ferma le zip et lui passa la capuche après lui avoir caressé la joue et les cheveux pendant un moment. Il regarda l'enfant attraper le bout de la manche et la porter à ses lèvres. Comme un doudou. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'aimait trop ce gamin, et il était très pressé de le voir grandir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui mettent encore en favori sans jamais venir, bougez-vous! ça prend aussi peu de temps de se connecter pour cocher les favoris que pour dire merci, un peu de politesse vous fera pas de mal!<strong>

**Et merci d'avance à toutes celles et ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires! ^^**

**edit IMPORTANT : Si vous avez reviewé le chapitre précédent avant la publication de celui-ci, vous ne pourrez laisser de reviews signées. (ça vient du fait que j'ai supprimé le chapitre avec la note) Je vous invite donc à mettre votre réponse en anonyme, ou par mp, dans tous les cas, je vous répondrai par mp! Merci de votre compréhension :)**


	13. Lovely Incubus OS

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Disclaimer : Merci Tite Kubo!

Rating M, YAOI GrimmIchi et mention de ShiroIchi

**Reviews anonymes** : réponse en review au chapitre sur Luka :D

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Eh oui, c'est une surprise de voir un nouveau OS hein ? ) je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup au moins pour un petit halloween alors je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce petit truc en quatre heures ! Mes excuses si le résultat n'est pas au top :S**

**Enfin, je sais que j'ai des ficlets à écrire, comme Je ne fais que hanter et sortir, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps. Je finis d'abord mes deux longues fics et je reviendrai ici plus tard ! JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC ! :)**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que Luka avait pas mal plu, je médite une éventuelle version longue ou traduction en ficlet !**

**En tous cas, un énoooooorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des comm', je vous en suis très reconnaissante !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Contexte : Ichigo et Grimmjow vivent en couple et fêtent leur premier halloween, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…<em>

Lovely Incubus

_One-Shot_

« GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le susnommé sursauta à la voix tonitruante et explosa de rire immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les pas empressés dans l'escalier que son instinct de survie lui intima de fuir et ce, très vite.

Ichigo le poursuivait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, armé d'une citrouille. Et on se demandera le pourquoi d'un tel objet ? Le zanpakuto était bien plus utile c'était certain. Mais disons que ce soir-là, ô merveilleux soir d'Halloween, Ichigo avait eu à souffrir l'enthousiasme (étonnant et inopiné) de son amant pour cette fête humaine.

Et il s'était retrouvé habillé de noir et de orange. Evidemment, la tenue ne dérangeait pas tant le jeune homme. Etre habillé de noir et de orange c'était commun. (Il n'avait juste jamais tiqué au fait qu'il était naturellement dans les tons d'Halloween) Mais se réveiller d'une sieste avec des citrouilles en papier collées sur ses habits, d'autres dessinées sur son visage et une attachée à sa main, c'était loin de lui plaire.

Contrairement à Grimmjow qui, dans un sursaut de débilité (ou d'humour mais cela dépend du point de vue) avait trouvé cela particulièrement drôle.

En même temps, il y avait une soirée déguisée et Ichigo refusait de se mettre en costume, alors il avait remédié au problème.

Le seul truc, vraiment, le seul petit 'hic' auquel Grimmjow ne s'attendait vraiment pas, c'était qu'Ichigo glisse dans l'escalier et tombe tête la première…

CCC

Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus cette stupide citrouille collée à la main. Heureusement !

« Jaggerjack, j'te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure… »

Ichigo sursauta tout à coup en entendant un hurlement de loup. Il leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdi.

« Bordel… Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt ?

-Excellente question, Majesté ! »

Ichigo sursauta à la voix nasillarde et crut mourir de peur et de rire en apercevant la forme blanche qui virevoltait à ses côtés. Oh, ça ne devait pas faire plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Ça avait des petites ailes de démons et une queue en pointe. Et même de minuscules cornes. Et en plus, ça avait la même tête que son hollow intérieur.

« Shiro ?

-Tout juste. »

Ichigo ne put se retenir de rire à la vue de son hollow sou cette forme. Et l'idée même de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle, dans une forêt sombre de nuit et infestée par des loups, ne le traumatisa pas plus que cela. Parce que forcément, voir son si terrifiant hollow intérieur en mini chauve-souris… ça valait son pesant de cacahuète.

« Regarde-toi avant de t'foutre de ma gueule, Majesté ingrate. Moqua Shiro. Tu vas avoir une surprise de taille. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'observa. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Il était torse nu, certes étrange, mais cela pouvait passer… Il ne portait qu'une sorte de pantalon extrêmement moulant de cuir noir qui ne remontait vraiment pas très haut.

« Que…

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? lança Shiro. Serait-ce… »

Le mini démon attrapa ce dont il parlait et tira dessus. Ichigo poussa un cri surpris qui n'avait rien de virile.

« Une queue! Mais oui !

-Bâtard ! »

Ichigo attrapa cette queue maltraitée dans sa main pour l'éloigner de Shiro.

« Hum, je ne dirais pas à quel point la situation est suggestive et hilarante, Majesté.

-Tais-toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Regarde ! Tu as les mêmes cornes et les mêmes ailes que moi ! »

Le jeune homme approcha fébrilement ses mains du haut de son crâne et toucha deux petites excroissances osseuses.

« Oh mon… C'est… Je suis un démon ? »

Shiro éclata de rire et tendit ses doigts, comme pour expliquer.

« Allons, tu portes un pantalon de cuir ultra moulant et court au bassin. Des bottes montantes qui ne te font absolument pas un déhanché sexy. J'oubliais les bracelets gothiques à tes poignets et ton cou ainsi que le fait que tu es torse nu et oh hum… La petite déco citrouille dans tes cheveux avec les cornes. Aucun doute !

-Aucun doute quoi ?

-Tu es un démon oui, mais un incube, Majesté ! »

Shiro ne fut pas peu fier du regard horrifié de son roi. Vengeance accomplie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

-C'est aussi une excellente question.

-Et t'en sais rien ou tu m'fais juste chier ?

-Je suppose qu'il y a des deux, Majesté ! »

Shiro ricana, virevoltant autour d'Ichigo avec une joie palpable. Il finit par s'asseoir sur sa tête.

« Ah oui, et surtout, j'adore ta magnifique queue, Majesté ! »

Ichigo s'empourpra sur l'instant.

« Ne dis pas ça !

-Bah pourquoi, c'est drôle de te voir tout rouge.

-Je… Je… »

Ichigo fulminait.

« Tu ?

-Rien, tais-toi, Shiro ! »

Le mini démon approuva et se tut docilement, étonnant considérablement son maître. Jugeant ensuite qu'il ne servirait à rien de rester sur place, Ichigo décida de se promener dans ce monde étrange.

« Tu sais comment sortir ?

-…

-Shiro, arrête de te taire en faisant semblant de m'obéir, c'est agaçant.

-Tss… Je m'amuse bien, tu sais, Majesté.

-Comment sortir ?

-Eh bien je suppose que chaque être naît avec un but à accomplir dans la vie. »

Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Oï, tu as fumé, Shiro ?

-Hé ! Regarde, c'est Jack O'Lantern ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face et blêmit.

« Mais c'est Aizen ?

-Bah ouais, Aizen O'Lantern ! »

Ichigo se tapa le visage d'une main, complètement perdu et croyant devenir fou. Il allait continuer sa route quand il fut interpellé par ledit Jack euh, Aizen O'Lantern.

« Jeune Incube, vous êtes perdu ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux. Aizen était très poli envers lui, et il semblait totalement ignorant d'une chose baptisée Hôgyoku. Aizen était un homme normal, avenant, avec un regard clair… Mais où était-il tombé ?

« Je… Oui, je… Où suis-je ?

-Venez, je peux vous conduire en lieux sûrs.

-En lieux sûrs ? Il y a des dangers ici ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Aizen de cligner des yeux.

« Enfin, vous êtes un jeune incube sans partenaire, vous êtes une proie facile et appétissante ! »

Ichigo passa simultanément du rouge de honte au blanc de peur avant de reprendre un très joli rouge de gêne. Pourquoi était-ce Aizen qui devait lui annoncer CE genre de choses ?

« C'est pourquoi je vais vous conduire en lieux sûrs. »

Le jeune incube ne se posa pas plus de questions. Si Aizen était assez serviable pour lui tendre une main secourable, il ne cracherait pas dessus ! Ils marchaient seulement depuis quelques secondes quand la voix de Shiro se fit entendre.

« Mais Jack O'Lantern était pas réputé pour manipuler tout le monde et les rouler ? »

Ichigo se raidit.

« Euh…

-Majesté, je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop marrante cette queue.

-Aaah ! »

Ichigo sursauta alors qu'il sentait une main l'attraper et la serrer. Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant que deux bras ne viennent l'entourer pour commencer à le toucher. L'incube se débattit fièrement et récupéra sa queue démoniaque avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour échapper à l'homme à la lanterne. Ichigo courut jusqu'à ne plus voir la moindre lumière de la citrouille maudite du fantôme.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, le jeune incube s'offrit quelques minutes de répit.

« Au fait, tu crois que tu peux voler avec tes ailes ? »

Ichigo ne parvint qu'à les remuer un peu.

« Dommage.

-Quel genre de créature on va croiser, Shiro… ?

-Des succubes j'espère ! »

Ichigo rougit encore.

« Mon hollow intérieur est un pervers…

-Toi aussi, mon Roi.

-Quoi ?

-Dois-je te rappeler tout ce que tu fais avec un certain Espada… ? »

L'incube se renfrogna.

« Marchons ! »

Et effectivement, ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes vers des fumées qui annonçaient sans doute un village. Ichigo entendit un rire étrange tout à coup et fit volte-face. Il s'avança lentement vers l'origine de ce bruit, traversant des buissons discrètement, et arriva à une dizaine de mètres d'une cabane.

« Urahara-san… ? »

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en voyant son 'maître d'armes' s'envoler dans le ciel, un chat noir sur l'épaule et assis sur un balai.

« Oh my…

-Ouais, tu peux l'dire, Majesté. »

Ichigo croisa encore plusieurs situations insolites du genre. Du genre d'un Byakuya en vampire qui tentait de faire comprendre à un Renji-garou qu'il fallait être plus distingué. Il tomba aussi nez-à-nez avec d'autres démons de son espèce et s'enfuit rapidement, souhaitant conserver son intégrité physique face à des incubes aussi imposants que Zaraki ou effrayants comme Gin. En même temps, beaucoup d'hommes auraient rêvé faire une partie de jambes en l'air à plusieurs en ajoutant une ou deux sulfureuses succubes du type de Rangiku ou Hallibel dans le lot avec le mignon Ichigo, mais Ichigo était peu partant. Etonnant.

« T'pas fun, Majesté… »

Le démon s'affala contre un rocher et soupira. Il ne savait toujours pas comment sortir. Il avait vu tous ses amis, mais ils semblaient tous fous, occupés à leur délire et ne le reconnaissaient même pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rukia parcourait les plaines sur un balai de sorcière et changeait tout le monde en chappy géant, Inoue concoctait des potions avec Tatsuki dans un énorme chaudron et Chad… En fait rien.

« On est dans la merde, Shiro.

-Oh non, c'est toi qui l'est. Je te rappelle que tu es un incube, qui plus est un incube de première classe et très appétissant.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? »

Ichigo attrapa mini-Shiro et l'écrasa sur le sol.

« Saleté de hollow pervers. »

Le petit démon grogna et se frotta le nez, vexé.

« Tu vas voir, dès que j'aurais assez de pouvoir, je prendrai ma forme totale et je te dominerai, Majesté ! »

Ichigo demeura blasé et regarda fixement la petite bestiole de quinze centimètres.

« Drôle, mais j'ai absolument pas peur quand un hollow de la taille de mon index m'dit ça.

-Tu vas voir, Majesté !

-Et comment comptes-tu acquérir suffisamment de pouvoir ?

-Je suis toi ! N'oublie pas. Et un incube se nourrit d'énergie sexuelle ! »

Le grand incube soupira, désespéré devant l'enthousiasme de son mini-hollow. Il allait répliquer quand il sentit une goutte sur sa tête. Il leva le nez vers le ciel et eut tout juste le temps de comprendre que l'averse tombait dru.

Les deux démons coururent à toutes jambes vers l'abri le plus proche. Ils se réfugièrent dans une grotte à quelques dizaines de mètres.

« Pfiou ! J'suis trempé…

-Rhaaaa, le cuir mouillé c'est désagréaaaaable ! grogna Ichigo.

-Bien fait, Majesté.

-Che. »

Ichigo s'assit et commença à secouer ses ailes pour sécher un peu. Tout son corps était trempé et il n'avait rien pour se sécher. Il se mit à bougonner, regardant le ciel chargé d'eau.

« Hé Shiro, on fait quoi ? »

Le mini-démon allait répondre, mais une main l'attrapa et le fit taire. Et cette main n'appartenait pas à son roi.

« Shiro, tu boudes ou quoi ? »

Ichigo se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait mais ne vit rien.

« Shiro ? »

L'incube blêmit.

« C'est pas drôle. Sors de ta cachette… »

Ichigo se leva et fit quelques pas dans la caverne, sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais il ne laisserait pas son mini-hollow mourir, si agaçant soit-il. Le jeune démon avait à peine parcouru deux mètres qu'un énorme poids s'écrasait sur lui, le faisant tomber face contre terre. Ichigo essaya de se redresser mais une main bloqua sa tête sur le sol.

« Toi, tu restes là. »

L'incube frémit à l'entente de cette voix.

« Grimm ? »

Ichigo tenta de tourner la tête.

« Grimmjow ? C'est toi ? »

L'incube aperçut l'homme derrière lui et ne put réprimer un frisson d'excitation. Grimmjow était à moitié dans sa forme de ressurecion. Ses cheveux étaient longs, en bataille, il avait aussi ses oreilles de félin mais son corps n'était pas fait de la même texture. C'était un vrai corps d'humain parcouru à certains endroits d'une fourrure. Celle typique des garous. Il avait des muscles aussi saillants que l'original et Ichigo dut s'avouer qu'il avait un beau morceau devant ses yeux.

« Tu m'connais ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais…

-Majesté, laisse tomber ils sont tous amnésiques ou tarés !

-Shiro ! »

Grimmjow hocha la tête et montra le mini-incube. Il le retenait enroulé dans sa queue de félin.

« Hé, relâche-le, il…

-Tu m'donnes pas d'ordres, l'incube. T'es sur mon territoire, j'vais en profiter.

-Hein ? »

Ichigo blêmit mais cela prit bien vite une teinte plus rosée alors qu'une main glissait sur son torse pour le caresser.

« Grimm… Je, je veux pas, je…

-Un incube qui veut pas coucher ? T'es pas bien, toi…

-Mais non ! intervint Shiro. C'est un incube encore vierge ! »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. Il était loin d'être vierge, et Grimmjow pouvait en témoigner. Il croisa le regard de son mini-hollow. Vierge dans ce monde. Ichigo eut une moue apeurée et voulut s'échapper. Il n'avait pas très envie de passer une première fois avec un garou, on les disait brutaux.

« Hop là, reste ici. »

L'incube dut rendre les armes alors que les deux mains de son amant se mettaient à le caresser. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa réchauffer avec délice. Curieusement, il n'avait plus du tout envie de s'en aller. Quand une main vint taquiner un téton, il gémit doucement et comprit qu'il était totalement soumis.

« Hm…

-Alors, c'quoi ton nom ?

-I-Ichigo…

-Ouais, j'sens que j'vais m'régaler… »

Ichigo crispa les yeux quand une des mains glissa sur son bas-ventre pour déboutonner son pantalon de cuir, il crut qu'il allait sentir une main s'y engouffrer, mais contre toutes attentes, il sentit une morsure à la base de sa nuque.

« Nngh… »

C'était douloureux mais dès que Grimmjow se mit à lécher la plaie, Ichigo crut qu'il allait défaillir. C'était comme si on lui envoyait une décharge de plaisir droit dans le sang, jusqu'à son sexe. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit.

« Grimm…

-T'es vocal, hein ? Tant mieux… »

Le garou grogna un peu et reprit sa tâche sur la morsure tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans le pantalon de l'incube. Il saisit son membre fermement et commença à le pomper à un rythme soutenu, juste pour apprécier les petits cris surpris qui en résultèrent. Son autre main taquinait toujours les tétons, les roulant et les durcissant sans vergogne.

« Aaah… Hum, Griiimm… »

Ichigo bougeait son bassin dans l'espoir d'en avoir plus. La masturbation était certes agréable mais s'il voulait atteindre l'orgasme, il lui en faudrait bien plus. Il se gifla à cette pensée et rougit, gêné. Il avait pensé à l'orgasme comme un moyen de se nourrir ?

« Oh oh, un petit incube prude en plus ?

-Que… »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche seulement pour être interrompu par un trois doigts qui s'y engouffrèrent.

« J'vais pouvoir tester deux ou trois kinks, t'y verras pas d'inconvénients. »

L'incube fronça les sourcils mais cela se traduisit bientôt par des gémissements de désir étouffés. Avec une main dans la bouche, l'autre active sur son membre et une bouche qui le torturait dans tout le dos, Ichigo se demandait bien ce qui allait suivre. Quand la main sur son sexe se resserra pour l'obliger à redresser les genoux, le plus jeune se demanda bien le pourquoi de cette action. C'était avant de sentir quelque chose glisser sur son intimité.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son pantalon était baissé jusqu'aux genoux du reste.

« Allez suce bien, dans quelques minutes tu vas partir au septième ciel. »

Ichigo gémit plus fort alors qu'un des doigts griffus glissait sur le somment de son membre pulsant. Et il poussa un cri étonné alors que la même chose douce passa sur son intimité et, cette fois, s'y arrêta un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? L'incube voulut tourner la tête et voir ce que c'était mais les doigts dans sa bouche le maintenaient tête détournée.

« Patience, ça arrive… »

Grimmjow affichait un sourire carnassier et regarda encore une fois le placement de sa queue de félin : juste sur l'entrée. Il appuya un peu plus sa main sur le sexe et rentra l'appendice d'un coup. C'était plutôt fin, moelleux, cela ne fit pas mal à Ichigo mais le fit se raidir d'un coup. Et pour éviter qu'il ne jouisse trop vite, le garou avait resserré sa prise.

« Alors, satisfait ? »

Ichigo roula des yeux. Cette sensation était divine. Quelque chose de chaud tournait en lui et effleurait sa prostate avec une douceur douloureuse. Quand les doigts se retirèrent enfin de sa bouche, il poussait des cris entrecoupés de gémissements.

« Aaah ! Nngh, Grimm-jow…

-Ouais… »

Le plus robuste enfonça un peu plus la queue de félin, se délectant des sursauts dans le corps d'Ichigo. Il prenait garde de bien l'empêcher de jouir et il entra lentement un des doigts humides, se concentrant cette fois sur l'élargissement. Pour ce qu'il avait prévu, il fallait que son incube soit bien large.

Ichigo griffait le sol et continuait de gémir. Avec son visage en feu et les larmes de plaisir aux coins des yeux, il était absolument à se damner. Et il fallait dire que ses petites canines pointues ainsi que ses cornes le rendaient plus appétissant encore.

« Aaargh ! Oui, con-continuuue… »

Il y avait maintenant trois doigts plus la queue en lui et il avouait sans gêne que c'était plus que bon. Et même, il en voulait encore. Mais surtout, il voulait que Grimmjow relâche son sexe pour le laisser jouir… Il essaya de glisser une main mais le garou la repoussa violemment, le mordant à nouveau mais sur l'autre épaule. Après un cri bref, ce fut la même déferlante de plaisir et Ichigo rendit les armes docilement, optant pour une autre méthode.

« Grimmjoooow… Plus, donne… plus… »

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier et retira ses doigts et sa queue. Il se positionna bien sur l'entrée de l'incube et cette fois, y poussa son propre sexe. Il sentit Ichigo se raidir et tenter de s'écarter sous le poids de l'intrusion, mais il saisit la base de sa queue de démon et le força à rester sur place.

« Aaaïe ! »

Le garou rit doucement.

« C'quoi c'cri ?

-Que… »

Grimmjow attrapa encore la queue et tira dessus sensuellement. Il étira un large sourire quand il comprit que cela excitait l'incube. Il ne laisserait pas cela tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il commença à bouger dans l'intérieur étroit, se délectant à chaque coup du corps qui se tordait sous le sien, de cette magnifique chute de reins faite pour se tortiller sous le plaisir.

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, présentant son cou aux morsures de son partenaire. Il adorait ça, c'était divin. Cette brutalité qui le pilonnait avec expérience. C'était monstrueux tant il était fou de désir.

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Grimmjow avait cessé de le pilonner et de serrer sa queue démoniaque et cela le frustrait. Il ne le fut cependant pas longtemps quand il sentit quelque chose d'autre tenter de rentrer en lui. Il eut un air apeuré.

« N-Non, c'est… trop trop gros !

-Hé, relax. T'es un démon, un incube, tu es fait pour être résistant.

-Que…

-Shh, détend-toi et savoure. »

Ichigo se détendit après une énième morsure, impatient de se sentir complètement rempli. Et cela ne tarda pas. Autour du membre imposant et droit s'enroula une queue douce et agile, qui repoussait plus encore ses parois.

« Aaaah ! Grimm ! »

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier alors qu'il reprenait ses gestes plus fort. Il se remit à frapper sans relâche la prostate de l'incube, alternant avec des mouvements internes de sa queue. Ichigo criait de plus en plus, devenant fou. Il entoura la nuque de son amant de son bras, se tordant le cou pour pouvoir partager un baiser avec lui. Le premier. Il était à l'image de leurs ébats : violent et profond.

Ichigo se sépara tout à coup du garou pour pousser un cri puissant et jouir enfin. Il s'écroula sur le sol, entouré par l'étreinte puissante de son partenaire. Grimmjow tourna pour garder son incube contre lui et sortit de lui. Il entoura juste la queue démoniaque de la sienne, joueur. Ichigo commençait à somnoler quand une petite voix nasillarde cassa l'ambiance.

L'incube se tourna et aperçut Shiro debout à côté de la semence répandue au sol. Il souriait comme un dément. Ichigo hocha la tête en voyant son mini-hollow avaler sa propre…

« Hé hé ! »

Ichigo blêmit en avisant un Shiro grandeur nature qui s'approchait de lui avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Et Grimmjow n'était plus aussi possessif. Il semblait même très enclin à partager. Au grand dam d'Ichigo qui voulait juste se blottir contre le torse imposant de son garou…

« Hm…

-Ichigo…

-Nan, je veux pas…

-Ichigo ! »

Ichigo !

CCC

« Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Il secoua la tête, se sentant oppressé. Quelqu'un le tenait fort contre lui, sûrement son garou d'amant…

« Ichigo ! »

Mais c'était bizarre, il se sentait très couvert, et il n'entendait pas la pluie en dehors de la caverne. Et il y avait plus de personnes que seulement Grimmjow et Shiro.

« Ichi-nii ! »

Hein ? Sa sœur ?

« Que… »

Le jeune homme sentit les deux bras autour de son torse se relâcher alors qu'une main touchait son front. Il tiqua tout à coup et remarqua qu'on maintenait quelque chose de froid dans sa nuque.

« Berry, tu te sens mieux ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux et essaya de s'asseoir. Il y avait toute sa famille autour de lui, tous déguisés, et aussi Grimmjow. Et tiens, il n'avait plus son pantalon de cuir ni sa citrouille dans la main. Après un coup d'œil, il la remarqua par terre.

« J'ai… mal au crâne… »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire et embrassa la tempe de son jeune amant.

« T'es tombé dans l'escalier et tu es resté dans les vapes pendant un bon quart d'heure, on s'inquiétait.

-Oh… Mais je… je me sens mieux maintenant. »

Le plus âgé aida Ichigo à se relever pour l'asseoir sur un canapé. Ses sœurs lui apportèrent de l'eau tandis que son père l'auscultait encore. Tout allait bien, il lui fallait juste reprendre ses esprits. Après quelques minutes, la bonne humeur était revenue et Ichigo plaisantait de nouveau. Il était encore tôt, aussi, Isshin et les filles avaient repris en main la décoration de la maison pour la fête du soir qui accueillerait beaucoup de gens.

Ichigo en profita pour préparer une surprise. Il prit la voiture et rejoignit la plus grande boutique de déguisement de Karakura. Il se présenta au comptoir et salua le vendeur. Avec un regard malicieux, il demanda :

« Bonjour Monsieur, feriez-vous des costumes plus adultes ? Un incube par exemple ? »

Au regard amusé du vendeur, Ichigo ne put que rire. Finalement, il ne tuerait peut-être pas Jaggerjack tout de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Et je vous dis à bientôt mais au détour de mes autres fics :D<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**


	14. Le jour d'après part 1

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Disclaimer : Merci Tite Kubo!

Rating M, YAOI GrimmIchi et autres couples pas développés

**Yumi-chan** : OUAIS ! Ichi en incube ça serait dément pour la série *w* pour vaincre Aizen, il couche ! gaaa~pareil pour Grimm, pour Byakuya, pour Zaraki (IIIIIIRK) peut-être pas si génial en fait… à méditer ! Merci de ta review et à bientôt !

**trinity07** : WOW, que des bonnes notes ! xD Le Shiro est mémorable hein… quand j'y repense, je m'imagine la bestiole de 15cm sur mon épaule x) En tous cas je suis bien ravie que ce OS ait eu un effet décompression et humour pour cet halloween :) Merci bien et bonne lecture ! :D

**Sasa** : Je suis bien contente que ces petits OS soient drôles et rafraichissants ^^ Ichigo a vraiment un look à être violé sur place dans ce OS *w* quand je l'ai dessiné les gens le trouvaient très sexy pour un gars xD (comment dire euh…) Bref ! merci bien d'être passée !

**Itachihaku** : Tu connais ou pas le gag de la sorcière qui s'élance vers le ciel avec son balai ? bah c'était ça Kisuke xD surtout, faut pas oublier le rire sardonique ! x) J'espère que la surprise de Noël sera aussi bonne que celle-là ! Merci et bonne lecture ! :D

**Ayu** : Merci bien et je continue don't worry ! A pluch' !

**Ninie-san** : Ah ouiii ! c'est un OS en anglais dont tu parles ? je crois que je vois à quoi tu fais référence, si c'est le même, je l'avais adoré celui-là ! Sinon un très grand merci pour tes compliments et à bientôôt ! :D

**Dixy01** : Eh bien si c'est tout ce que tu peux dire, tu as pigé le principal et j'en suis ravie ! XD *tend un mouchoir pour les nosebleed* Grimm garou et Ichi incube c'est ZE fantasme nhya~ faudra que je réfléchisse à faire une fic longue avec ce principe tiens… Bref, merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que tu passeras un aussi bon moment avec ce OS-ci !

* * *

><p><strong>Tchou !<strong>

**Petit OS de Nowel ! Bonnes fêtes à tous ! :D**

**Et si vous trouvez des références à d'autres OS de cette fic et que vous pensez que c'est pas cohérent : chuuuuut ! c'est la magie de Noël mwahahahaha !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>ONE-SHOT<p>

Le jour d'après…

Ichigo marchait à travers les corps. C'était une vision d'horreur. Les gens étaient entassés nulle part et partout. Leur souffle était faible, leur état pour la plupart critique. Une véritable hécatombe. De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles s'amoncelaient ça et là en monticules à la gloire du saké et de l'ivresse, des lambeaux de vêtement traînaient un peu n'importe où, parfois déchirés, parfois entier. Le son du silence, comme après une bataille, était pesant et sinistre…

« RRRROOOOONH ! »

Ichigo se figea et tourna la tête vers la droite. Serait-ce les trompettes du jugement dernier ? Il fit quelque pas, curieux de savoir quel était ce bruit même si le danger était palpable.

« RRRRRRRRROOOOoooh ! »

A la répétition du son, il hocha la tête. Etait-ce qu'il pensait que c'était… ? Après une courte séance de spéléo à travers les ruines de la fête, il avisa le corps d'un homme à côté d'un plant d'herbe à chat. Celui de son homme.

« RRRRRRrrrroooOOOOONNH !

-Oh my… »

Ichigo secoua la tête, n'osant croire que ce qu'il entendait était les ronflements de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il s'agenouilla à côté et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant un peu.

« Hein ? Il… Il ronronne ? »

Ichigo soupira, désespéré. Il ne voulait pas faire ronronner ce gros chat paresseux, il voulait le réveiller ! Le shinigami remplaçant soupira encore et s'assit à côté, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Chercher des survivants ?

« Bordel… »

Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de confier la distribution du saké à ce Syazel… Il avait dû y mettre quelque chose de pas très clair pour que tout le monde dorme comme ça. En même temps, l'intervention de Syazel n'avait été qu'un catalyseur… Parce que déjà sans lui le début de la soirée s'annonçait prometteur.

Quand il avait dû gérer Zaraki, Grimmjow et Nnoitra avec les paquets cadeaux, par exemple. Non, on ne découpait pas le papier avec son zanpakuto comme du jambon ! On utilisait un couteau propre qu'on glissait dans le pli de la feuille pour une coupure nette et droite. Et non, on n'utilisait pas trois tonnes de scotch pour fermer un petit paquet, bon sang. Un morceau de un centimètre suffisait amplement à fermer le paquet. Et contrairement aux suggestions de Zaraki, faire des paquets avec le papier toilette n'est pas économe quand on utilise un PQ de marque qui se targue de pouvoir faire pareil que vingt feuilles quand on en prend qu'une.

Mais il fallait revenir quelques heures en arrière, à l'ouverture des cadeaux, cela suffirait pour comprendre à quel point l'assemblée était bien assez imbibée sans l'intervention du malade aux cheveux rose.

Pour l'occasion, on avait organisé une trêve et quelques arrancars ainsi que leur chef étaient venu rendre visite à la plus grande partie des shinigamis mais ce, en terrain neutre. Et non, Ichigo s'y était farouchement opposé, sa chambre n'était PAS un terrain neutre. Par contre, le magasin d'Urahara…

Et c'était drôle, mais le gérant du magasin accepta docilement l'offre malgré quelques fusillades oculaires à l'encontre de son cher élève. Jamais trahi que par les siens, hein ?

On avait donc assisté à un début de soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, plein de la magie de Noël et des fêtes. Par exemple, Grimmjow ne cessait de poursuivre Ichigo pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait, ce qui ne se prouverait certainement pas dans un lit. Yoruichi avait dû quitter sa forme de chat alors que Yachiru lui courait après en espérant lui accrocher une casserole au bout de la queue, Nnoitra et Kenpachi montraient à quel point une alliance serait géniale en réaménageant indirectement le magasin d'Urahara à coup de zanpakuto. Byakuya tentait de garder de sa superbe devant le spectacle désolant de son babouin de lieutenant sous le joug de la terrible Rukia, un verre de vin à la main et discutant poliment avec Aizen qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de voir un jour ses Espada se comporter en gentilhommes.

En même temps, le miracle de Noël c'était que dans ces rediff' insupportables qu'on avait le droit d'admirer toute l'après-midi de la veille de Noël. Jack et le Haricot magique… Miracle sur la 34ème rue… Matilda… En clair, tous les films que Kyoraku regardait en espérant faire croire que ce qu'il sirotait tout en s'instruisant des contes humains était de l'eau. La magie de Noël ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher Inoue de faire toutes sortes de gâteau qu'elle croyait suprêmement appétissants parce qu'Ulquiorra pouvait les goûter sans qu'un seul muscle de son visage ne se torde de dégoût ou d'horreur.

Quand il y repensait, Ichigo savait bien qu'il était la seule personne saine d'esprit ici. Même Urahara était fou, ou peut-être rancunier. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit quand l'homme lui avait indiqué un endroit 'sûr' pour échapper à Grimmjow et que c'était en fait une pièce fermée et loin d'être insonorisée. Une chose était sûre, si des documents sortaient sous forme de photo, films ou albums de tous genres, il tuerait beaucoup de gens.

Et cette ambiance de paix et de sérénité avait perduré une très longue partie de la soirée, permettant aux convives distingués de savourer une trêve bien méritée loin d'un univers de débauche et de blagues salaces.

« Oh, on vous a déjà dit que le miracle de Noël ça existe pas bande de cons !

-Mais… Grimm ? A qui tu parles ? »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et posa une main sur le front de l'arrancar qui afficha un sourire carnassier.

« J'suis chaud hein ?

-Eh ?

-J'connais un moyen de refroidir ! »

Ichigo s'empourpra mais ne commit pas l'erreur de rester sur place. Il courut se réfugier près d'Ulquiorra. Il avait remarqué que le glaçon avait le don de calmer Grimmjow d'un regard et c'était splendide.

« CADEAUX ! hurla tout à coup Yachiru en sautillant dans tous les sens. MINUIT CADEAUX ! »

Un grand cri répondit à la fillette et tous se précipitèrent vers le sapin richement décoré. Aizen s'improvisa maître de cérémonie, demandant donc le silence et désignant un volontaire pour distribuer les cadeaux. Et comme Urahara avait été si généreux d'accueillir tout le monde, on lui colla un bob aux couleurs de Noël avec un grelot pour faire la distribution.

« Aaaah ! Je me sens si jeune !~

-CADEAUX !

-Oui oui, du calme les enfants ! »

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Comment dire… Autant voir Ulquiorra offrir le nouveau modèle de l'uniforme féminin du Hueco Mondo à Inoue était assez étonnant quoique peu original, mais la laisse que Rangiku avait offerte à Gin, laissa supposer quelques règlements de compte au sujet de querelles intestines…

« Comme ça t'arrêteras de te casser sans me le dire ! »

Et cela avait duré un sacré moment… Aizen qui offrait un plant de cerisier à Byakuya qui en retour, lui offrait un pot des meilleurs gels à cheveux. Gin qui, dans un sursaut de prescience, offrait à Ulquiorra le chiffon à poussière qui permettrait de réunir ses restes après son combat contre Ichigo… Ou encore Grimmjow qui se trouva très marrant d'avoir offert de magnifiques menottes fourrées à son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un pot d'herbe à chat. A un moment, on croisa même une nuée de souris électriques qu'un petit rigolo avait voulu offrir à Yoruichi. Et on comprit même à quel point Urahara chérissait son élève (enfin, surtout sa vie privée) quand il lui offrit une carte cadeau avec un plafond très élevé pour des magasins cochons.

Peu de gens auraient pu se plaindre en effet tant la magie était au rendez-vous pour fédérer des ennemis le temps d'une trêve.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était quand Syazel avait débarqué avec une invention génial qui distribuait le saké à volonté et qui, soi-disant, ne provoquait aucune gueule de bois.

Hé bien Ichigo pouvait témoigner, on avait pas la gueule de bois au réveil pour la bonne et simple raison que si on ne se réveillait pas, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on l'avait, cette foutue gueule de bois !

« Grimm… Grimm… »

De retour dans le présent, Ichigo essayait toujours de réveiller Grimmjow qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Décidément, Noël, c'était vraiment génial, soupira Ichigo.

CCC

**Quelques heures plus tard**

« QUOI ? »

L'heure était gravissime. Tous les shinigamis et les arrancars avaient été réunis en cette heure sombre car quelqu'un les avait tous trahis.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois. » Se défendit Aizen.

Et personne ne savait qui était le coupable. Car après le réveil, personne n'avait de mal de crâne, c'était génial. Ce qui était aussi génial, c'était que peu se souvenaient de ce qui avait pu arriver et ça ne les dérangeait pas tellement car tous savait plus ou moins de quoi ils étaient capable avec une bonne bouteille dans le nez. Ce qui était horrible, c'était d'avoir osé publier un livre entier sur les évènements de la soirée et en plus, d'y avoir intégré des photos des gens endormis avec des écritures sur le visage et plus si affinités.

« C'est comme l'autre là chez les humains… Tu sais, qui chante Rondou rondoudou rondoudou rondoudou ! » s'exclama Renji.

Et en fait, il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Tous y était passé, sauf un qui n'apparaissait nulle part : Ichigo Kurosaki. Il avait été évidemment soupçonné mais interrogé par Grimmjow drogué aux infusions d'herbe à chat, on conclut que le jeune shinigami était innocent et seulement piégé par quelqu'un de redoutable.

Enfin, sauf si ne pas réussir à s'asseoir sans mettre six coussins entre lui et la chaise faisait partie de ses fantasmes inavoués.

« Alors Ichigo ! Tu sais vraiment rien au sujet de cet album ? »

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à Gin.

« J'te hais.

-Grimminou est si rude que ça ?

-Que… »

Ichigo s'empourpra à l'évocation du fameux interrogatoire. Il voulut se redresser et défendre chèrement son honneur mais le geste brusque de se lever lui vrilla le dos douloureusement et il s'écrasa par terre à ceci près que Grimmjow le rattrapa à temps.

« Et si on s'cassait, Ichi ?

-Eh ? »

Alors que le shinigami remplaçant était kidnappé par son amant en rut –les infusions d'herbe à chat durent très longtemps et sont particulièrement efficaces sur les fauves à caractère dominant pour votre gouverne-, donc, alors qu'Ichigo commençait à prier qu'il ne meure pas d'une overdose de son amant ô combien parfait, les autres shinigamis partageaient profondément sa douleur.

« P'tain, ils s'emmerdent pas c'deux-là.

-Nnoitra, surveille ton langage. Réprimanda Aizen.

-Un sursaut d'autorité ? railla Renji.

-Retourne à tes pokémon. »

Vexé, le fukutaicho partit bougonner dans son coin.

CCC

Ichigo étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors que Grimmjow le plaquait à nouveau dans le lit où il lui avait fait passer son 'interrogatoire'. Il eut tout juste le temps de protester que deux lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes et s'il avait manifesté un peu de résistance, elle s'envola bien vite. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque puissante de son amant et tourna un peu la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce goût si fort, si musqué et si acide de Grimmjow. Il y avait quelque chose toujours si animal avec lui et ça le rendrait toujours aussi dingue.

Ils se lâchèrent pour prendre leur souffle mais à peine s'étaient-ils rassérénés qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau tout en s'arrachant prestement leurs habits. C'était moins compliqué pour l'uniforme de Grimmjow mais celui d'Ichigo un peu plus. Il eut quand même le plaisir de le garder en un seul morceau. Une fois les deux amants nus, ils s'accordèrent une pause pour se regarder dans les yeux et, permission en main, Grimmjow fondit dans le cou de son jeune amant pour y laisser encore une ou deux marques auprès des précédentes.

Ichigo laissa des soupirs plus prononcés s'échapper de plus en plus. Grimmjow le rendait fou à une vitesse dingue. Il avait parfois du mal à croire que c'était lui qui gémissait si fort et qui écartait les jambes pour faire place à son amant.

Une place dont Grimmjow ne pouvait résolument pas s'ennuyer. Ils ne perdirent pas beaucoup de temps en petits jeux de séduction, Ichigo en avait eu déjà pendant des heures alors que Grimmjow tentait de lui faire avouer un forfait qu'il n'avait pas commis. Alors il se contenta de jouer seulement un peu de sa langue sur le membre tendu de son jeune amant. Il le tortura un petit peu, parce qu'Ichigo était trop beau pour son bien, mais il ne le fit pas languir longtemps. Il relâcha rapidement sa gorge pour engloutir tout ce qu'il pouvait et il s'enorgueillit de sentir les doigts se crisper divinement dans ses cheveux, accompagnés de sons tout aussi ravissant.

Ichigo n'était pas au courant, mais quand il atteignait son summum, il gémissait presque en chantant. C'était amusant certes, mais Grimmjow trouvait ça surtout terriblement excitant. Il s'écarta quand il eut fini et s'essuya la bouche de son bras. Il admira un moment le corps pantelant d'Ichigo. On voyait bien qu'il arrivait à sa limite, mais Grimmjow mourait trop d'envie de pouvoir s'engouffrer dans cet intérieur chaud encore une fois.

Il l'aimait bien finalement, ce plant d'herbe à chat.

Il retourna Ichigo sur le ventre et se positionna derrière lui avec expérience. Il entra en lui sans plus de préparation, après ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il n'y en avait plus besoin et s'immobilisa un instant le temps que le souffle haletant d'Ichigo se régularise un peu. Il lui caressa les flans de ses grandes mains, satisfait d'entendre des soupirs de plaisir, et il sortit lentement avant de rentrer d'un coup, accueillant avec surprise la réponse d'Ichigo.

« J'me lasserai jamais d'ça… P'tain… »

Le plus jeune crispa ses mains sur les draps déjà bien sales et ne répondit qu'en gémissant bien fort son mécontentement face à la soudaine perte de vitesse. Si la flatterie fonctionnait bien sur Grimmjow, la provocation était cent fois plus efficace. Motivé plus qu'il ne le fallait, l'arrancar accéléra ostensiblement la cadence et prit un rythme soutenu qui ravissait Ichigo.

« Ouii… Grimm, continue comme ça…

-Tch… Tu tiens encore le rythme ?

-T'es lent… nnnh, aaah… j'y peux rien… »

Vexé, Grimmjow se sentit pousser des ailes et donna des coups si puissants qu'il crut qu'il allait blesser Ichigo, mais loin de tout ça, le jeune shinigami était aux anges plus que jamais. Quand les deux hommes parvinrent enfin à complétion, ils s'écroulèrent purement et simplement l'un sur l'autre.

Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence pour reprendre leur souffle désordonné. Grimmjow s'était décalé pour laisser respirer son amant et il le tenait maintenant contre lui avec amour et une pointe de possessivité propre à lui seul. Il posa son visage dans le cou parsemé de petits cheveux orange et il respira leur odeur.

Alors qu'Ichigo peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, exténué de tout ce que son amant lui faisait subir, il sentit de nouveau une main caresser son corps langoureusement. Il laissa passer un gémissement peiné, suppliant intrinsèquement qu'on le laisse se reposer parce qu'il n'avait pas autant de testostérone qu'une panthère en rut !

« Eh… T'veux dormir, Ichi ?

-Naaaaan… Tu crois ? parvint à railler le concerné.

-Okay ! Mais que si tu promets qu'on se servira de la carte cadeau du connard au bob !

-Oui oui… »

Ichigo s'apprêtait donc à plonger dans les doux bras du sommeil accompagné des baisers de son amant, lorsqu'une idée pointa dans son esprit. Il se redressa d'un bond, faisant tout à coup fi de la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos, et il sauta dans son uniforme en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Resté comme deux ronds de flan, Grimmjow ne comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose que lorsque l'ouragan orange avait quitté la chambre.

« Ichigo !

-Je vais le buter ce bâtard ! Ooooh je vais le buter ! »

Le shinigami débarqua dans la salle de réunion et imposa le silence par son seul regard incendiaire.

« Ce sont Yoruichi et Urahara les coupables !

-Gné ? s'étonna Zaraki.

-As-tu des preuves ? avança Aizen.

-Cela est nécessaire. »

Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais dès qu'Aizen disait quelque chose, Byakuya se sentait obligé de renchérir.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de photos de Yoruichi… murmura pensivement Kyoraku.

-Et si ç'avait été elle, ajouta Ukitake, nous aurions forcément eu le droit aux photos de l'anniversaire surprise d'Urahara ! »

Kyoraku éclata de rire à cette pensée.

« Ah ouiiiii ! s'exclama-t-il. Celui où Shinji a…

-Ouiii ! Tu t'en souviens, Sôsuke ?

-Celui où nous avions piégé le…

-Exact !

-Alors en effet… Yoruichi aurait forcément montré ces photos… »

L'argumentaire des trois vieux capitaines laissa les membres de l'assemblée pantois.

« Et si ç'avait été elle, s'exclama joyeusement Gin, je suis sûr qu'on aurait vu tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à Byakuya-boy !

-Capitaine Kuchiki pour toi.

-Oups ! »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, pensif. Il regarda encore la carte et la rangea dans sa poche avant qu'on ne le traite de pervers.

« Alors c'est Urahara ?

-Oui selon cette hypothèse. Et il aurait cherché à te piéger…

-Mais n'es-tu pas son élève, Kurosaki-kun ? »

Le concerné soupira et se gratta le menton, en intense réflexion.

« Il a dû mal prendre que je l'oblige à accueillir tout le monde…

-Tu crois ? s'étonna innocemment Nnoitra.

-Vous avez saccagé son magasin.

-Vous avez détruit les trois quarts des meubles…

-Et y'a du saké partout par terre avec les emballages.

-Et ça, c'est qu'une petite partie. »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et, tout à coup, les tapa comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

« Allons lui rendre visite !

-OUI !

-Et j'vais lui faire bouffer sa saloperie d'bouquin ! »

Et tous les convives ou presque marchèrent joyeusement, torches et fourches en main, vers le magasin de confiserie de l'innocent ex-capitaine. Ils imaginèrent toutes sortes de sévices, Rangiku évoqua même le même gage que celui auquel Gin avait eu le droit lors de sa réhabilitation. Après un court silence d'effroi, tout le monde hurla de joie, tout à fait d'accord au détriment des droits sacrés de l'Homme.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, ils aperçurent une pancarte avec un petit dessin d'une tête avec un bob et un éventail disait :

« Fermé jusqu'au nouvel an !~ »

Ichigo, un peu en retrait de la procession, grogna. Grimmjow, n'en manquant pas une, se pencha vers lui et lança :

« Le temps qu'il rapplique, on y va à ce magasin ? »

Et là, le shinigami remplaçant jura qu'il ferait la peau à Urahara, maître d'arme ou pas. Foi de Kurosaki !

* * *

><p><strong>Une suite est éventuellement prévue si j'oublie pas… j'écris toujours ces OS les veilles des fêtes en quatre heures, je sais c'est mal :D<strong>

**J'espère que vous aurez été tous comblé(es) de cadeaux ou ce que vous voulez ! Pour les auteurs en cette période festive (comme le reste du temps d'ailleurs) les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées ! :D**

**Merci à vous !**


	15. Le jour d'après part 2 sur 2

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Titre : Bleu comme une orange

Disclaimer : Merci Tite Kubo!

Rating M, YAOI HARD THREESOME GrimmUraIchi

**Anonymes** :

**trinity07** : Renji en rondoudou, c'est Byakuya qui va être content de le câliner xD La suite la voilà ! c'est pas vraiment une suite mais bon xD y'a du citron ! et pour le magasin et la carte cadeau… hin hin hin x) merci d'être passée :D biiiiz !

**ayu** : tchou ! merci bien et voici la 'suite' ! :D

**Ninie-san** : De rien ! c'est toujours un plaisir ! bonne lecture ! :)

**Nerisson** : Moi aussi j'aimais bien l'idée de ma chute… c'est juste que je me suis retrouvée pas mal bloquée pour quoi faire après ! xD heureusement, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un anniv' le 31 décembre ! ha ha ha, on verra bien si tu aimes xD Et quoi ? c'est bien les pokémon ! c'est toute mon enfance ! pour dire, on a acheté les droits en France l'année de ma naissance ! Pika ! xD Ahem, merci de ta review hein ^^'

**Dixy01** : J'ai eu l'aide de mon frère pour certains cadeaux sur le coup xD le coup du plafond et Ichi XDD sérieux, j'ai eu l'image mentale, faut pas dire des trucs pareils xD Pour la suite, j'ai comblé la mention 'appréciable' mais après, reste à savoir si ça sera apprécié ! xD Merci beaucoup de ta review ! byyyye ! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Salut à touuuuuuuuuus ! BONNE ANNEE ! Je vous souhaite tous une excellente année sous le signe du yaoi ! hé hé :P<strong>

**En ce jour maudit pour certains, reprise, ou en cette veille de jour maudit, voici la seconde partie des OS de fête ! Celui-ci compte pour le 31 décembre !**

**Au sujet de ce OS, il contient un threesome avec un personnage dont c'est l'anniv le 31, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas car il semble un peu mal aimé sur le fandom… (qui a dit Wonderwice ? O.O arrgh)**

**Bonne lecture et à vos bassines pour les éclaboussures de sang…**

* * *

><p>Le jour d'après<p>

_Partie 2 sur 2_

La trêve organisée pour Noël se prolongeait depuis maintenant quelques jours et n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Il fallait dire que l'ennemi commun n'était pas d'un petit calibre et que la rancune était tenace. Utiliser de l'encre indélébile inventée spécialement pour l'occasion, c'était pas fair-play, et pour le moment, Mayuri lui-même n'avait pas trouvé de 'remède' à cette nouvelle invention du premier directeur du bureau de développement technique.

Alors tous tentait de cacher les marques dont ils avaient écopé. Renji n'était pas particulièrement dérangé de ces nouveaux tatouages même si les anciens lui plaisaient forcément plus. Mais disons qu'avoir une petite fleur dessinée sur son front, sous son bandeau, le dérangeait moins qu'avoir un petit cœur transpercé d'une flèche disant « Bya+Sô' for eva ». On ne se demandait pas pourquoi Byakuya refusait catégoriquement de se découvrir ni pourquoi Aizen écrasait de sa pression spirituelle quiconque lui tapait un tant soit peu sur les nerfs.

D'autres comme Gin ou Rangiku avaient pris ça avec beaucoup d'humour et ne désiraient suivre dans la 'vendetta' que pour le fun. Ça les occupait et leur permettait surtout d'éviter la paperasse imposée par leur poste respectif. La plupart des Arrancars ne désiraient trouver ce présumé coupable que pour lui mettre sur la gueule parce que c'était drôle et qu'on leur avait dit qu'il était fort.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, n'était pas particulièrement énervé contre ce Urahara. Au contraire.

« Revenez quand vous voulez, Monsieur, c'était un plaisir ! »

L'espada rangea soigneusement la carte cadeau dans sa poche et attrapa le paquet bien rempli, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ce soir, il allait bien s'amuser avec Berry. Et même si Berry voulait pas, c'était pas le plus important…

En attendant qu'Urahara soit arrêté et plus ou moins confié aux bons soins des victimes de Noël, Grimmjow logeait chez Ichigo et avait fait la connaissance de sa famille. Il supportait assez bien Karin qui vivait sa vie de son côté tandis que lui vivait la sienne. Il avait un peu plus de mal avec Yuzu qui le prenait pour un gros chat, ce qu'il n'était résolument pas vrai malgré l'enregistrement de ronronnement qu'Ichigo avait pu faire et qu'il lui ressortait régulièrement. Celui qui l'effrayait parfois était le père mais comme lui avait expliqué Berry : « Hésite pas à frapper, il a la tête dure ».

Arrivé donc dans la chambre de son shinigami préféré, il s'assit sur son lit et décida de somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de ce concile organisé pour réceptionner le scientifique. Il avait dit qu'il revenait le 31, jusqu'à présent, on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Et aujourd'hui justement, c'était le 30 décembre, demain débutait la chasse à l'homme.

CCC

« Je suggère de fouiller son magasin.

-Déjà fait ! grogna un Kenpachi couvert de petits cœurs et de 'peace and love for 4° division'. On a tout fouillé et y'a personne.

-Avez-vous pensé à regarder dans ses anciens quartiers à Soul Society ?

-Oui mais vous croyez franchement qu'on peut trouver toutes les planques d'Urahara Kisuke ? Sérieux ? »

Ichigo se tenait en retrait, assez étonné pour tout dire. Il ne pensait pas que les griefs contre son professeur seraient si tenaces. En tous cas, il devait accorder à ce dernier qu'il avait un pouvoir bien supérieur au sien. Ichigo se croyait capable de pouvoir fédérer tout le monde derrière lui, Urahara c'était tout le monde contre lui ! En même temps, même lui qui avait souffert (un peu mais pas trop, il l'avouait quand même) d'un interrogatoire de Grimm drogué à l'herbe à chat, il n'en voulait quasiment plus au scientifique. D'un autre côté, Ichigo en avait déjà tellement vu avec Urahara que rien ne pouvait être pire…

Mais quand il avait dit qu'on pouvait passer l'éponge et peut-être simplement lui demander un dissolvant pour son encre indélébile, on lui avait rétorqué violemment que les enfants, il fallait leur mettre du plomb dans la tête pour qu'ils comprennent. Et Ichigo n'avait pas voulu ajouter de l'huile sur le feu en demandant innocemment à combien de centaines d'années on évaluait l'âge de son professeur.

« Si nous trouvons Yoruichi nous en saurons certainement plus !

-Je propose un appât pour l'attirer ! »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille.

« Nan.

-Hm… Alors Byakuya-boy ?

-Capitaine Kuchiki. »

Gin étouffa un rire, pas peu fier de sa trouvaille au sujet de l'enfance de son collègue de la sixième.

« Demandez à jouer à chat avec elle ! s'exclama Renji à moitié hilare.

-Ou des cours en shunpô ? tenta un Yumichika à qui on avait dessiné un bandeau pirate.

-L'héritier Kuchiki ne s'abaissera jamais à cela.

-Y'a pas à dire, lança Gin, c'est pas crédible avec les petits cœurs sur le front ! »

Les regards de Byakuya et d'Aizen se posèrent sur lui, glacé.

« Aye aye, je n'ai rien fait moi ! »

Gin levait les mains en signe de paix.

« Je profite juste de la situation ! »

Ichigo regardait cela avec un demi-sourire. C'était vraiment marrant de les voir tous se disputer, surtout quand il était plus ou moins sûr de ne pas subir de représailles cette fois. Voyant l'heure tourner et son ennui grandir, Ichigo finit par quitter leur assemblée pour rejoindre le senkaimon officiel. Sur le chemin, il croisa Ukitake et Kyoraku, chacun au bras de l'autre, s'embrassant. Rougissant à vue d'œil, le shinigami remplaçant s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Alors, ils veulent faire quoi ? »

Ichigo leva la tête et avisa un chat noir.

« Ils sont complètement dingues, Yoruichi-san…

-Pas lâché l'affaire ?

-Non, ils ont même voulu encore se servir de moi. »

Ichigo s'assit contre un mur, les ruelles du Seireitei étaient désertes, les gens occupés à préparer le nouvel an. Yoruichi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et relança :

« Au fait, j'ai croisé Kyoraku et Ukitake. »

Ichigo s'empourpra.

« Oh oh, se moqua Yoruichi. Toi aussi alors ?

-… Oui.

-Et ils n'ont plus de marques sur eux.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ichigo. Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Aucune idée. Je crois que Kisuke a fait plus que se marrer avec un crayon. Mais il refuse de me dire quoi !

-Tss… Aizen et Byakuya sont vraiment à cran avec ce truc. Tout à l'heure, Gin a manqué de se faire écorcher vif !

-Pas étonnant ! Byakuya-boy a vraiment plus d'humour !

-Hm.

-Et toi, il t'avait écrit un truc ? »

Ichigo prit une magnifique teinte pivoine qui laissa Yoruichi à moitié morte de rire pendant quelques minutes.

« Oui… grogna le jeune homme. C'est apparu hier.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? »

Ichigo se mit sur la défensive, même si sa teinte de plus en plus pourpre n'était pas du tout menaçante.

« C'est, c'est… c'est secret !

-Ha ! Voilà qui me donne envie de lire encore plus ! »

Ichigo écarta le chat maléfique qui venait de lui sauter dessus et s'enfuit pour la deuxième fois de la journée sans se retourner.

Arrivé chez lui, il évita les coups de son père, rassura ses sœurs quant à son absence de la veille et mangea rapidement avant de monter directement dans sa chambre. Il était excessivement tard et il avait raté le repas. De plus, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Grimmjow endormi sur son lit. Il soupira et prit son pyjama pour se changer à la salle de bain. Torse nu, il regarda le message au feutre indélébile et soupira encore, ne sachant si c'était une plaisanterie douteuse de la part de son professeur ou quelque chose de sérieux.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne désirait pas autant brûler vif le scientifique, ce mot écrit un lendemain de fête bien arrosée était trop étrange pour que ça soit une blague. Ou alors une blague d'excessivement mauvais goût ! Et pour ça, il devait admettre qu'Urahara avait un humour très… développé. Il suffisait de repenser à cette espèce de boulet de canon qu'on avait tiré dans sa chambre le soir du départ pour Soul Society. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur avec tout ce faux sang qui dégoulinait…

Enfin, Ichigo se revêtit et se brossa les dents avant d'aller s'écraser dans son lit. Il poussa un peu l'arrancar qui grogna dans son sommeil et l'attrapa avec possessivité. Le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur le torse puissant et avait fermé les yeux quand les mains de son gros chat commencèrent à le caresser. Il soupira, non mécontent de ces marques d'affection, mais il paniqua légèrement quand ces mêmes mains firent mine de vouloir ôter son haut de pyjama.

« Non…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas… J'ai pas envie, on peut dormir ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, parfaitement réveillé.

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je te touche ?

-Non non, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué voilà ! »

L'arrancar fronça les sourcils, parfaitement conscient qu'Ichigo lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne pressa pas cependant pour savoir et laissa ses mains glisser sur les jambes et les fesses. Et il découvrit que son shinigami remplaçant était moins tendu. Est-ce que c'était à propos de ces histoires de petits dessins ? Lui, il n'avait rien eu de marqué sur son corps, un des rares à y avoir échappé, mais Ichigo ne lui avait rien dit… Il garda cela pour lui et laissa une main glisser dans le pantalon du plus jeune. Ichigo soupira plus fortement et cela conforta l'arrancar dans son idée. Bon, il y avait forcément quelque chose de pas clair sur son torse.

« Pas si fatigué, hein ?

-Grimm… Tu comptes laisser ta main là-dedans toute la nuit ? »

La petite provocation eut l'effet escompté et Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'étreignaient passionnément, Ichigo étouffant ses gémissements dans le cou de son amant et ce dernier essayant de contenir ses grognements rauques.

Légèrement essoufflés, ils fermèrent les yeux, Grimmjow murmura :

« Alors, il se passe quoi avec l'autre ?

-… Ils n'abandonnent pas… Ils en ont vraiment après lui, hein, c'est fou…

-Et toi, tu lui en veux pas ? »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire.

« Bah, il m'a fait tellement pire que c'est pas grave.

-Pire ?

-C'est un fou. Comme professeur, il est très fort, et j'ai bien appris grâce à lui.

-Mais ?

-Il a des méthodes de fou. »

Grimmjow grogna, voulant plus de détail.

« Par exemple, il m'a balancé au fond d'un trou après avoir brisé ma chaîne du karma, j'avais plus de pouvoirs de shinigami à ce moment, et il m'a dit que si j'en sortais pas tout seul je deviendrais un hollow et il me tuerait.

-Putain… C'est chaud…

-Ouais. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer…

-C'est à cause de lui que t'as un masque alors ?

-Ou grâce, je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Ichigo se blottit contre le torse et soupira.

« J'aimerais bien le prévenir de ce qu'ils veulent lui faire.

-Il peut s'démerder tout seul, nan ?

-Hum… Yoruichi-san pense que son jeu avec le marqueur est plus qu'une connerie dont il a l'habitude…

-Ah ?

-Mais on sait pas quoi, c'est lourd. Il dit jamais rien sauf si on sait exactement ce qu'il attend et pour savoir ça… bah c'est chaud.»

L'arrancar répondit vaguement. Il resserra sa prise et ne tarda pas à entendre le souffle régulier de son amant endormi. Il attendit un bon moment, histoire d'être sûr qu'il dormait profondément, et le moment venu, il se décala un peu de ce dernier pour soulever son haut de pyjama. Ce qu'il vit le fit d'abord enrager. Si c'était de l'humour, il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas et il réglerait son compte à ce malade de scientifique, mais si c'en était pas, il se demandait pourquoi Ichigo ne lui en parlait pas. Etait-il embarrassé ? Ou peut-être culpabilisait-il, à tort, de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ?

En voyant le jeune homme frissonner, Grimmjow décida de le rhabiller et le reprit contre lui, sous la couverture. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Et une des possibilités ne lui était pas du tout désagréable… Oh que non, pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

CCC

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il s'étonna de ne pas être étouffé par Grimmjow. Ce dernier le serrait toujours avec beaucoup de possessivité. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, juste un peu dur au réveil quand on transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il se redressa, perplexe, et regarda tout autour. Il y avait un mot sur son bureau. Grimmjow le prévenait qu'il ne serait pas là pour la journée à cause d'une « putain de réunion de merde des Espada ».

Ichigo eut un sourire amusé. Ça l'arrangeait bien que Grimmjow ne soit pas là. La nuit portait conseil et il avait réfléchi. Il avait décidé qu'il irait voir son professeur pour le prévenir des plans de ses ennemis mais ça ne serait qu'un prétexte auprès de Yoruichi. Il avait réellement besoin de parler à son professeur pour une raison… et elle était écrite sur son torse.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa de chez lui sans réels problèmes et se dirigea vers le magasin Urahara d'un pas décidé. Sur le chemin, il croisa Yoruichi qui le conduisit jusqu'au nouveau passage secret creusé par son ami avec son aide. Il fallait d'abord descendre dans une bouche d'égout, ce qui rebutait pas mal d'importuns. Ichigo obéit au chat et suivit docilement pendant une dizaine de minutes dans les conduits étrangement propres et peu odorants.

« Kisuke a tout nettoyé, confort oblige.

-Ah… Je comprends mieux…

-Tu vas lui parler du conseil d'hier ? Je lui ai déjà tout dit, tu sais.

-… Faut que je lui parle d'autres choses aussi.

-J'aurais le droit de savoir ? »

Ichigo détourna le regard, gêné. Yoruichi soupira, amusée. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et appuya sur une dalle de sa patte féline, ouvrant un passage secret.

« Ça conduit à un palace aménagé, tu nous connais à force. Au fait, je l'ai pas prévenu que tu venais, t'étonnes pas s'il panique, hein.

-Hum. Merci beaucoup, Yoruichi-san.

-De rien ! »

Ichigo regarda le chat partir et entra dans le dernier couloir. Il traversa sans tarder et déboucha sur une porte close. Il frappa sur le montant en bois et la glissa lentement tout en s'annonçant. Il avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'Urahara déboulait la bouche en cœur en croyant que c'était Yoruichi.

« Kurosaki ?

-Je me suis annoncé mais… vous m'avez pas entendu ?

-… Que fais-tu là Kurosaki ?

-Je suis venu vous prévenir, Urahara-san. Soul Society et Aizen sont vraiment remontés et ils ne comptent pas laisser tomber l'affaire… J'ai essayé de les raisonner, mais ils ne veulent vraiment rien entendre ! »

Ichigo sentait que son professeur était à cran et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait presque l'impression que ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir.

« Je sais déjà ! Tu peux y aller maintenant ! »

Urahara avait saisi Ichigo aux épaules et le poussait vers la sortie.

« Attendez ! Je dois vous demander quelque chose ! Arrêtez, je… Mais enfin ! »

Ichigo se débattit pour sortir de la prise de l'ex-capitaine et entra plus dans la pièce pour éviter d'être éjecté manu-militari. Il observa rapidement et remarqua que c'était très grand, avec beaucoup de pièces.

« Je dois vous parler, Urahara-san, s'il vous plaît.

-… »

L'homme cacha son visage derrière son éventail et finit par soupirer.

« Bon, viens, j'ai fait du thé. »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent un salon où ils s'assirent. La tension était palpable et même avec son thé dans les mains, Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il était en pleine Sibérie.

« Alors Kurosaki, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-… Pourquoi vous faites comme si de rien n'était ? »

Urahara eut un instant de silence mais ne dit rien. Ichigo soupira et posa sa tasse avant de relever son t-shirt.

« Voyons Kurosaki ! Rhabille-toi il ne fait pas si chaud !~ »

Le plus jeune ne voulut par rire. Il finit d'enlever son t-shirt et baissa les yeux un moment avant de prendre une inspiration.

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

Urahara regardait fixement le plus jeune, son torse finement musclé. Il se cacha encore le visage de son éventail, essayant de ne pas lire. Mais c'était peine perdue.

« _A mon élève, je t'aime profondément et je te protègerai._ Déclara Ichigo. Si c'était une blague, vous auriez mis des petits dessins débiles ? Habituellement c'est ça, mais là… c'est juste une blague très flippante, hein ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague… Urahara-san… »

L'homme soupira encore et croisa le regard inquiet d'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

« Allez, vous ne voudriez pas agiter cet éventail devant vous ? Comme ça j'aurais l'impression que vous vous foutez de moi et… ça serait beaucoup plus rassurant. Et…

-Non. »

Ichigo releva la tête. Il avait un air absolument perdu et inquiet. Le genre d'air qui faisait fondre son professeur depuis quelques temps.

« Je vais t'expliquer alors. »

Urahara soupira et rajusta son bob sur son visage.

« Ces dessins que j'ai fait ne sont pas des dessins ordinaires. Tu as remarqué qu'on ne peut pas les effacer, non ?

-Oui… Mais Kyoraku-san et Ukitake-san ont réussi !

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les effacer. Vois-tu, ce qui m'a servi à vous faire cette blague est un artefact tout neuf que je n'avais jamais testé auparavant.

-Oh ?

-Il écrit tout seul en fait. Moi, je n'ai servi que de main. En fait, ce crayon écrit des secrets inavoués ou des fantasmes cachés. Je trouvais ça drôle au départ. Surtout quand j'ai plus ou moins découvert que Byakuya et Aizen étaient… »

Le scientifique toussota, remarquant tout à coup qu'il digressait.

« Donc, j'ai commencé à écrire et quand je suis arrivé à toi, le crayon a écrit ça. J'étais extrêmement troublé et étonné car ce ne sont pas mes secrets qui doivent s'afficher. »

Ichigo s'empourpra.

« Alors vous… vous m'aimez vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une blague et…

-… De toute évidence, je ne suis tellement plus discret que le crayon a préféré me le montrer en face. Cette saleté d'invention ne fait pas partie de mes plus réussies. »

Ichigo demeura silencieux un long moment.

« Et pourquoi c'est apparu plus tard ?

-J'ai utilisé un petit sort de kidô pour le cacher parce que cela m'inquiétait. »

Le shinigami remplaçant tortilla ses doigts, gêné.

« Et… cela n'explique pas… Urahara-san… Je suis déjà…

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. En plus, je suis ton professeur, cela ne serait pas très sérieux. Et tu es le fils d'Isshin, un ami cher. Cela serait tendancieux. »

Ichigo frémit, ces excuses l'avaient plus émoustillé que rebuté. Embarrassé, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Ichigo, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? »

Le susnommé ne remarqua pas qu'Urahara avait abandonné l'usage du nom. Il dressa l'oreille.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pour enlever la marque, il faut partager son secret. Kyoraku et Ukitake sont amoureux mais ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Ils l'ont fait et tout a disparu.

-Que…

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser pour que la marque disparaisse. »

Ichigo s'empourpra et recula instinctivement.

« Mais…

-Juste un baiser ? En guise de cadeau d'anniversaire alors.

-C'est votre anniversaire ?

-Le 31 décembre oui. Et Yoruichi c'est demain ! »

Ichigo secoua la tête, intimidé par l'ex-capitaine qui se rapprochait de lui. Il baissa les yeux, incertain. Il aurait l'impression de trahir Grimmjow et il ne voulait absolument pas que cela arrive. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier qu'Urahara avait un charme qui ne lui avait jamais été indifférent.

« D'a… ccord. »

A peine avait-il dit cela que deux mains encadraient son visage et que des lèvres venaient se poser sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche quand on le lui demanda et laissa docilement la langue de son aîné envahir son palais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un baiser puisse être si émoustillant. Etait-ce parce qu'il bravait deux interdits tacites en l'acceptant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il se laissait absorber par ce contact.

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus âgé et approfondit le baiser. Il fut à peine surpris quand une main saisit sa nuque tandis qu'une autre glissait sur le bas de son dos nu, il soupira d'aise. Il se rapprocha du corps de son professeur, il était si chaud. Quand le baiser s'interrompit, il fut presque mécontent.

« Allons, laisse-moi voir ton… »

Ichigo eut une moue inquiète alors qu'Urahara s'était tu. Il baissa le visage et remarqua que rien n'avait disparu. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il était plaqué au sol et la même bouche ravageait la sienne. Il grogna dans le baiser, surpris, mais il se laissa bien vite faire quand les mains expertes glissèrent sur son torse pour le caresser et taquiner les grains de chair.

Il gémit, surpris, quand la bouche qui avait rougi ses lèvres fondit dans son cou pour taquiner son oreille et suçoter sa pomme d'Adam. Ichigo savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, pas le moins du monde. Il grogna un peu quand son professeur insista sur ses tétons.

« Tu n'es pas très sensible là… hum, très bien. »

Urahara glissa sa bouche le long du torse jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il glissa sa langue malicieusement.

« Aaah ! Ura-hara-san !

-Oui… Là c'est mieux… »

Le gérant afficha un regard en coin qui excitait Ichigo comme il l'avait rarement été, et il replongea sa langue dans son nombril, mimant avec amusement l'acte sexuel. Ichigo gémissait, gêné mais en redemandant malgré tout. Il sentait son jean devenir de plus en plus étroit mais il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir autant…

« Tu sais, Ichigo… Ces cadeaux pervers qui te font rougir… »

Ichigo s'empourpra sur-le-champ en y pensant.

« Oui, comme ça…

-Urahara-san… arrêtez, je…

-Non, non, je ne peux pas… Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Quand je t'offre ces cadeaux, j'imagine que c'est moi qui les utilise sur toi. »

Ichigo gémit alors que le plus âgé avait ouvert son pantalon et sortit son sexe dur et dégoulinant déjà. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, soufflant dessus. Ichigo essaya de s'écarter, conscient que cela allait bien trop loin mais la main qui se referma sur lui le plaqua impitoyablement au sol.

« Aaah… Urahara-saaaan…

-Allez, dis mon prénom, Ichigo. Dis-le quand je te lècherai… »

Ichigo se cambra d'un coup quand la bouche du plus âgé entoura son sexe. Il poussa un cri aigu, surpris, et secoua la tête en continuant de gémir. Son vis-à-vis était déjà en train de l'avaler presque entièrement, c'était si surprenant et si puissant.

« Ki… Kisuke… »

Le gérant sourit et avala quelques fois juste pour le plaisir d'entendre son jeune élève crier son nom de pur plaisir. Il persévéra jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et s'écarta pour éviter d'avaler. Il se redressa légèrement, surplombant le jeune homme pantelant et afficha un sourire amusé.

« Tiens tiens, mais ça commence à partir.

-Que… ?

-Tu as déjà du mal à parler ? Vu ce qu'on te réserve, cela risque d'être compromis… »

Ichigo s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser mais Urahara le saisit avant pour le redresser. Il l'assit à genoux, lui juste derrière, et il attrapa ses poignets pour les passer derrière sa nuque. Le temps qu'Ichigo comprenne, ses bras étaient immobilisés.

« Un sort de kidô, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Que… »

Ichigo paniqua un peu. Urahara l'immobilisait, bras en l'air autour de son cou, dos à lui, nu et face à la porte. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Si quelqu'un entrait ! Il… Mais Urahara avait dit 'on' n'est-ce pas ?

« Aaah… Oui… »

Ichigo soupira, se détendant alors qu'une main venait raviver son membre. Il commençait à perdre pied quand les gestes s'arrêtèrent, le laissant frustré.

« Nooon, continuez…

-Tellement avide. Juste comme je t'imaginais… »

Ichigo eut un hoquet quand il sentit les deux mains écarter ses fesses pour faire de la place à quelque chose de plus imposant. Il écarquilla les yeux, inquiet.

« Non, je… je ne suis pas préparé, je…

-Shh, je ne vais pas aller plus loin, voyons. Juste pour que tu sentes que je meurs d'envie de rentrer en toi… »

Ichigo était horriblement excité. Il devait se tenir un peu plus surélevé pour ne pas que le sexe de son amant ne l'empale sans préparation, mais le sentir juste à la limite était tout bonnement de la torture. Surtout alors qu'il avait les bras maintenus en arrière et en l'air. Kisuke se faisait un malin plaisir de le caresser sur son torse, sur son membre frémissant.

« Kisukeee…

-On attend quelqu'un, prend ton mal en patience car il ne devrait plus tarder…

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Calme-toi ou je ne saurai me contrôler si tu te trémousses trop sur moi… »

Ichigo se cambra alors qu'il eut le réflexe de s'asseoir.

« Hum, murmura Urahara. J'en meurs d'envie… »

Ichigo paniqua quand il entendit des bruits de pas et qu'il vit une main pousser la porte. Il se figea en reconnaissant…

« Grimm ? »

Urahara le tint en place fermement. Grimmjow affichait un air carnassier, son sac sur l'épaule. Il approcha de son amant et lui prit le visage dans les mains avant de l'embrasser profondément et avec le plus de possessivité possible.

« Alors Berry, tu prends ton pied ?

-Hein ? Je…

-Je savais bien que ça allait virer comme ça. Discuter avec, t'en as de bonnes.

-Mais comment…

-Quand j'ai vu ce que tu planquais sous ton t-shirt, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu. »

Grimmjow fit signe à Urahara qui relâcha le plus jeune. Ichigo remarqua aussi que ses mains étaient libres. Il essaya de cacher un peu son excitation, honteux et commença à s'excuser mais Grimmjow le fit taire en lui attrapant les mains. Il avait sorti quelque chose de son sac et Ichigo blêmit en avisant ses poignets menottés alors qu'il était nu et excité entre deux hommes qui étaient bien plus prédateurs que lui.

« Si tu obéis sagement, je passe l'éponge, Berry. Okay ? »

Ichigo déglutit. Obéir pourquoi pas, mais ça dépendait à quoi !

« Je te garantis que tu vas adorer, Ichigo… murmura la voix d'Urahara dans son oreille. Et les marques disparaitront forcément… »

Ichigo gémit, gêné et mortifié parce qu'il voulait répondre par l'affirmative. A peine eut-il exprimé un 'oui', il était étreint par Urahara qui l'embrassait profondément. Il ne savait où poser ses mains alors il les passa autour de la tête de son amant, bousculant le chapeau au passage. Le gérant s'en amusa mais ne rompit pas le baiser.

De son côté, Grimmjow souriait comme un dément. Il vida le contenu de son sac sur le sol et eut un regard approbateur d'Urahara. Ichigo voulut détourner le regard et voir ce qu'il en retournait mais l'ex-capitaine prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Allons Ichigo, si tu essayes de regarder, on devra te bander les yeux…

-Hein ?

-Détend-toi, là…

-Nnnh… »

Ichigo crispa les yeux, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce que Grimmjow lui faisait. Cela était inquiétant, surtout quand il sentait quelque chose d'étrange entrer en lui. Il essaya de se débattre mais Grimmjow se pencha dans son cou et le mordit doucement pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Ichigo essaya alors de se calmer alors qu'il était comblé avec quelque chose. C'était comme des petites boules et c'était de plus en plus gros. Grimmjow en rentrait une ou deux puis sortait, re-rentrait, sortait… C'était inédit, terriblement excitant et il avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements, même si Kisuke ne cessait de l'embrasser en retenant son visage.

Tout à coup, alors que tout semblait rentré, Grimmjow tira d'un coup sec. Ichigo poussa un cri surpris et de pur plaisir. Il crut qu'il allait jouir sur l'instant mais cela le laissa juste à la frontière. Haletant, il se suspendait plus qu'autre chose au cou d'Urahara, ce dernier profitant sans complexe de la vue de ce visage rougi de plaisir et des gémissements plaintifs.

« Allez Berry, tu la snobais tellement cette carte cadeau que j'ai dû faire mes emplettes sans toi, mais rassure-toi, j'ai fait attention à tes goûts. »

Ichigo ne broncha pas alors qu'il était tiré en arrière, allongé sur le sol. Grimmjow saisit ses poignets attachés et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Urahara se plaça à hauteur de ses jambes qu'il écarta pour le plaisir de regarder son jeune élève dans une position si provocante. Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à lécher de petits coups de langues la base de son sexe.

« Aaaah… Kisukeee… »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le shinigami saisissait son membre à pleine main pour y imprimer plusieurs longues pressions. Il ne sentit qu'ensuite qu'on glissait un anneau jusqu'à la base et il eut une moue inquiète.

« Oh, un petit chaton comme ça, on en mangerait, hein ? »

Ichigo eut un instant de blanc et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment que Grimmjow avait passé sur sa tête des oreilles de chat.

« Que…

-Je t'ai dit, elles sont à ton goût, orange. »

Ichigo déglutit.

« Tu peux bloquer ses menottes au sol ?

-Avec un certain kidô, oui.

-Alors fais-le. »

Grimmjow tourna autour de son amant en titre, le regard de prédateur. Quand il fut à côté d'Urahara, il s'assit tranquillement par terre. Ce dernier l'était aussi.

« Redresse-toi, Berry.

-Mais je suis…

-Y'a que tes mains, tu peux te mettre sur les genoux. »

Ichigo obtempéra docilement, émoustillé plus qu'il ne le voulait des deux paires d'yeux avides qui le violaient sans relâche depuis un moment.

« Tu vois, t'as assez de mou avec la chaîne des menottes pour bouger un peu tes mains. »

Ichigo avisa sa position. Il était assis à genoux, ses mains bloquées au sol entre ses jambes et le sexe douloureusement tendu.

« Et je…

-Tu vas te caresser un peu. Nous, on regarde.

-Le spectacle promet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à bégayer. Il n'en revenait pas. Il baissa les yeux et tira sur la chaîne comme pour tester un peu. Puis, sentant l'impatience de son amant en titre grimper, il posa une main sur son sexe. Cela l'obligeait à prendre une position courbée, mais il était sûr que Grimmjow avait prévu ça comme ça.

« Hnn…

-Plus fort. Ordonna Grimmjow.

-Tu as une si belle voix, mon cher élève !~ »

Ichigo serra les dents un instant avant de faire comme demandé. Il ne pouvait pas jouir et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas trop insister, mais sous le regard de Grimmjow et celui d'autant plus mystérieux d'Urahara, il essaya d'accentuer ses gestes.

« Aaaah… ah ah… »

Le jeune homme haletait. Combien de temps allait-il devoir faire ça ? C'était presque de la torture, mais une délicieuse torture. Il se figea en avisant les deux hommes qui résistaient à la tentation de se caresser. Il voulut les provoquer un peu mais Urahara amorça un geste le premier. Il passa derrière Ichigo et prit un objet déjà préparé par Grimmjow.

L'arrancar s'avança à son tour et fit signe à Ichigo de baisser la tête vers son entrejambe bien tendue. Ce dernier comprit instinctivement et alla englober le sexe imposant de sa bouche, travaillant dessus avec le plus d'ardeur possible, il était bien concentré quand quelque chose de très gros entra en lui sans prévenir. Il voulut crier mais Grimmjow maintint sa tête en place fermement.

« Continue ! »

Ichigo sentait ses yeux près de pleurer mais pas négativement. Ce qu'il sentait, c'était un autre objet qui s'était mis à vibrer doucement, profondément. Il dut continuer son travail jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow jouisse enfin et autant dire cela fut dur à réaliser avec Urahara qui s'amusait à le pilonner avec l'objet.

« Y'avait plus qu'un modèle avec la queue de chat orange, et il est plutôt long. T'aimes ça, non ? »

Ichigo gémissait, tiraillé de deux côtés. Quand on relâcha enfin sa tête, Grimmjow avait un sourire satisfait.

« Tu es très coopératif, Berry. Ça se remercie dans les règles, hein Urahara ?

-Certainement ! Je meurs d'envie de caresser ce chaton, je vais le libérer, pas d'objections ?

-Aucune ! »

Grimmjow profita du fait que les menottes n'étaient plus clouées au sol pour les enlever et il laissa Urahara porter son amant sur un futon assez grand. Quand on le déposa sur le matelas, Ichigo se sentit plus à l'aise. Il essaya de se débarrasser de l'anneau autour de son membre et, curieusement, il y parvint sans se faire arrêter.

« Alors Berry, tu veux que ça soit qui en premier ? »

Ichigo frémit en entendant cette voix rauque dans son oreille. Grimmjow l'enlaçait tendrement. Il fermait les yeux de détente quand d'autres bras vinrent l'enlacer avec chaleur.

« Ton arrancar préféré… ou moi ? »

Urahara effleura du bout des doigts le sexe tendu et Ichigo eut un sursaut.

« Toi… gémit-il, viiiite… »

Kisuke afficha un grand sourire et s'allongea sur le dos.

« Si tu me veux tellement, viens donc t'asseoir sur moi. »

Ichigo lança un regard à Grimmjow, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier était d'accord, et il s'approcha de son second amant. Grimmjow lui retira l'objet à queue de chat et lui écarta les fesses, désirant le guider sur la verge tendue du blond.

Le plus jeune savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il aurait pensé que l'espada ne l'empalerait pas d'un coup sec. Il poussa un cri peiné en rejetant la tête en arrière mais la douleur ne fut que de courte durée alors que Grimmjow le relevait et le rasseyait brutalement.

« Je t'aide, Berry, t'as l'air fatigué…

-Sale… Aaah !

-Allons, Ichigo, tu ne voulais pas l'insulter non ?

-Kisuke ! Aaah… »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et avisa la main de son mentor sur son membre. Elle le serrait de manière assez agressive. Le jeune homme roula des yeux quand les gestes devinrent plus doux, le pouce glissant sur la fente de son sexe et Grimmjow continuant de l'empaler durement. Le plus jeune criait sans retenue, un filet de salive coulant discrètement le long de son cou. C'était divin. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire mais il n'en était pas mécontent.

Il sentit bientôt qu'il allait jouir et Grimmjow le laissa imposer son rythme. Ichigo se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément et il rendit les armes peu après, poussant Urahara à bout. Ichigo s'écroula sur le corps du shinigami, peu soucieux de savoir s'il pesait lourd ou pas. Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que deux mains encadraient ses hanches et les surélevaient assez haut pour permettre un second round mais cette fois-ci, avec Grimmjow.

Le lycéen crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Se faire pilonner par un homme tout en étant au-dessus d'un autre était purement excitant et érotique à souhait. Il criait sans se soucier de rien, seulement concentré sur l'avalanche de plaisir qui réveillait encore son désir à peine consumé. Grimmjow n'y allait pas de main morte et c'était tout à fait à son goût. Sous lui, Urahara devait être aux anges avec le spectacle aux premières loges.

Il s'amusait à caresser son visage, son corps, il l'embrassait aussi et quand il eut l'aval de Grimmjow, il se mit à le pomper durement pour le porter encore une fois à complétion. Ichigo poussa un énième cri tout en salissant le blond avant de s'écrouler sur le côté.

Il eut le droit à quelques secondes de répit, enlacé de toute part dans un cocon chaud, avant que Grimmjow ne resserre sa prise. En réalité cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il récupérait et il se serait bien vu dormir sur place entre les deux hommes. Mais à peine pensait-il à se laisser porter par le sommeil que Grimmjow le saisissait dans ses bras et se relevait.

« Grimm ? Que… »

Ichigo était exténué et ne souhaitait que dormir. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même de son amant qui le rhabillait en quatrième vitesse sans même qu'il ne se soit un peu nettoyé avant.

« Héé !

-On rentre ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Que…

-Bye bye, Ichigo !~

-Non mais, je… »

Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de protester qu'il était embarqué loin de la nouvelle planque d'Urahara direction on ne savait où.

Tout à coup seul, Urahara soupira, allongé sur son futon. Il ferma les yeux un moment, savourant le merveilleux moment qu'il avait pu avoir avec son élève. Il se souviendrait de ce 31 décembre, et Ichigo aussi sans doute. C'était un des rares anniversaires qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Même si le problème n'était toujours pas réglé avec Soul Society…

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous aura donné du cœur à la tâche pour la rentrée et un bon début d'année niark niark ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, c'est mon premier lemon avec plus que deux personnes xD<strong>

**(et mes excuses si j'ai raté des fautes à la relecture...)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
